


le Négociateur

by Hal (HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Senator Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 36,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes/pseuds/Hal
Summary: Un Univers alternative où Qui-Gon vit, Obi-Wan, ex-Jedi, est devenu Sénateur de Naboo, Anakin est le Padawan de Qui-Gon. S'ensuit des sentiments.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 50
Kudos: 69





	1. Ce n'est qu'un au revoir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pour le bien de la fanfic, la scène avec le Conseil où Qui-Gon demande à prendre Anakin comme Padawan se passe le même jour où ils atterrissent sur Coruscant et Obi-Wan perd 5 ans, donc il a 20 ans.

_Anakin s'était endormi dans le lit d'Obi-Wan après que ce dernier lui ait chanté une chanson. Il avait bien aimé cette soirée avec le jeune Padawan de Qui-Gon, c'était agréable et il l'admirait beaucoup. Quand il avait rencontré sur le vaisseau de Naboo, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder longtemps, d'être à ses côtés et d'apprécier sa voix. Il avait voulu rester avec lui lorsqu'ils avaient atterri sur Coruscant, mais Qui-Gon lui avait dit d'aller avec la Reine. A son grand regret. Fort heureusement, Obi-Wan et Qui-Gon vinrent le chercher pour l'emmener dans leur quartier._

_Il prit un certain à se rendre compte qu'il était dans une chambre, celle d'Obi-Wan quand il se réveilla. Il faisait encore nuit et il aperçut la silhouette du Padawan non loin de lui, en train de préparer ses affaires._

_« Obi… ? Marmonna-t-il fatigué._

_Le jeune homme, dans la pénombre de la nuit, se retourna et vint à lui, s'agenouillant._

\- _Dors, Anakin._

\- _Tu pars ? S'inquiéta l'enfant en remarquant un sac derrière lui._

\- _Oui. Je vais en mission._

\- _Mais…tu pars avec nous demain matin…pour Naboo._

\- _Non, vous resterez ici. »_

_Sa voix était triste, emplie de chagrin et Anakin le nota très bien malgré sa conscience entre rêve et réalité. Des larmes montèrent à ses yeux._

_« Obi…Pourquoi tu pars ?_

\- _Je…C'est ainsi, murmura Obi-Wan, je l'ai décidé._

\- _Pourquoi ? Répéta Anakin._

\- _Ta place est ici, comme la mienne est ailleurs._

\- _Tu vas devenir un Jedi ? »_

_Il eut un silence qui effraya le garçon. Le visage d'Obi-Wan n'exprimait rien, le bleuté de ses yeux, malgré la nuit, brillait intensément._

_« Non, je deviendrai pas un Jedi, Anakin._

\- _Quoi, mais…Qui-Gon…_

\- _Tu seras un Jedi. Le meilleur. Ecoute Qui-Gon, c'est un bon maître, prends soin de lui et de toi-même, reste dans la Lumière et par-dessus tout…ne perds jamais ton sabre laser. »_

_Pourquoi Obi-Wan lui disait tout cela ? Pourquoi faisait-il tout cela ? Comme un Au revoir._

_« Ne pars pas._

\- _Je ne pars, Anakin, je serai à tes côtés, dans la Force. Je penserai à toi, tous les jours et quand je regarderai les étoiles, je te verrai…Tu seras un Jedi, Ani. »_

_Anakin se redressa, malgré les protestations sourdes d'Obi-Wan et il chercha quelque chose sous son oreiller, qu'il lui tendit. C'était un pendentif en bois, qu'il avait lui-même gravé._

_« C'est pour toi…je pensais te l'offrir un peu plus tard… »_

_Les lèvres d'Obi-Wan tremblèrent et il accepta le cadeau, qu'il serra dans son poing._

_« J'en prendrai soin, Ani._

\- _Tu vas me manquer…Pleura Anakin._

\- _Je sais…. »_

_Le jeune Padawan le prit dans ses bras, l'enlaçant tendrement et il essuya ses larmes de ses doigts doux. Il lui adressa un sourire rassurant avant de se relever et d'aller chercher ses affaires._

_« Rendors-toi, Anakin._

\- _Obi…_

\- _Nous nous reverrons, je te le promets. »_

.

.

**Le lendemain matin, Conseil des Jedis**

« C'est inadmissible ! S'exclama Qui-Gon en colère, comment pouvez-vous avoir pris la décision de l'envoyer seul escorter la Reine de Naboo ! C'était convenu que j'y aille avec lui ! »

Le maître Jedi était furibond et la tension entre les conseillers se faisaient sentir. Anakin derrière lui, regardait ses pieds, essayant d'être discret. Il avait malgré lui suivi Qui-Gon et il avait raconté à ce dernier qu'Obi-Wan était parti dans la nuit. Il ne pensait pas à mal, mais quand il vit la rage envahir le Jedi, il regrettait de lui avoir annoncé. Ce n'était peut-être pas à lui de le dire.

 _Pardon, Obi-Wan, à cause de moi, Qui-Gon est en colère_ , gémit-il intérieurement.

« Prendre cette décision, nous avons dû, déclara froidement le maître Yoda, l'envoyer seul, la Force a voulu.

\- Est-ce une plaisanterie ! Cria Qui-Gon, ce n'est qu'un Padawan ! Il n'est pas prêt pour…

\- N'est-ce pas toi qui avais dit qu'il était prêt pour ses épreuves la veille ? Coupa sèchement Mace Windu.

Cela eut l'effet d'un poignard dans le cœur du Jedi. Il blêmit en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait fait la veille. Il avait clairement demandé au Conseil de prendre Anakin comme Padawan et d'envoyer Obi-Wan pour ses essais.

« C'est Obi-Wan qui est venu à nous, très tard, il a demandé une réunion d'urgence, étant donné que ton Padawan n'est pas du genre à faire cela sur un coup de tête, nous l'avons écouté, lui apprit Plo Koon sur un ton calme, il nous a assuré qu'il avait eu une vision et qu'il avait besoin de faire cette mission seule. Nous n'étions pas du tout d'accord avec cela, mais les arguments du garçon nous ont poussé à lui faire confiance….Il est très bon dans la diplomatie et dans le fait de convaincre des personnes têtus. »

Mace Windu se tourna vers lui en arquant un sourcil, sachant très bien de qui il parlait. Yoda leva sa main et ferma les yeux.

« Senti sa sincérité et sa loyauté, j'ai, continua-t-il, ce qu'il faisait, ton Padawan savait, désormais, entre les mains de la Force, sa vie est.

\- C'est impensable, murmura Qui-Gon en secouant la tête, l'envoyer…à la mort…Il y a un Sith dans la nature !

\- Il n'est plus de ton ressort, à partir du moment où tu as prononcé les mots « prêt pour ses essais », il n'est plus ton Padawan, déclara Mace Windu, nous avons même décidé de t'accorder la formation d'Anakin Skywalker.

\- Mais…

\- Changé d'avis, tu as ? Interrompit Yoda, un engagement tu as pris, auprès de ce petit garçon. Oublier, tu ne devrais pas.

\- Je n'oublie pas…maître…je… »

Il n'avait plus de mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Colère, confusion, regret et consternation tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Il avait été cruel envers Obi-Wan la veille, il l'avait rejeté sans penser aux conséquences et aujourd'hui, il subissait les conséquences de son entêtement.

Il s'inclina fébrilement auprès des maîtres, avant de quitter la salle du Conseil, le cœur lourd, les pensées focalisaient sur ce que faisait actuellement Obi-Wan. Leur dernière conversation n'était pas du amical, il avait sèchement remis à sa place le jeune garçon pour avoir contesté sa décision soudaine.

_« Maître, et si le garçon était dangereux ? Et si le Conseil avait raison ?_

\- _Anakin n'est qu'un enfant et son avenir n'est pas encore défini, avait-il répondu._

\- _Et le mien, que pensez-vous du mien ? Vous me pensez prêts aux épreuves ? Mais n'avez-vous pas dit hier même que j'avais encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre ?_

\- _Obi-Wan ne me parle pas sur ce ton, je suis encore ton maître._

\- _Plus bientôt, parce que je passerai les épreuves !_

\- _As-tu pensé que tu pourrais les échouer en optant pour un comportement arrogant et puéril ? »_

Il avait alors vu la douleur sur le visage du jeune homme, il avait regretté ses paroles qu'il avait dites, mais le mal était fait et Obi-Wan ne fit que s'incliner auprès de lui.

_« Je suis désolé…Maître…je…je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit…Anakin n'est pas dangereux et je sais qu'il sera un meilleur Padawan que moi… »_

Et il était ensuite parti avant même que Qui-Gon ne l'empêche.

Il se mordit les lèvres. En y repensant, c'était indigne d'un maître, si un mauvais comportement il y avait, c'était lui-même. Obi-Wan avait tout fait pour devenir le Padawan Parfait et il l'avait renvoyé comme un boulon changeable. Il aurait dû être plus attentif, à quoi pensait-il ? Que la Force le pardonne, persuadé qu'Anakin est l'Elu, il a négligé son apprenti actuel. Qui n'avait même pas dédaigné de lui dire au revoir avant …sa mission solo. Qui l'aurait fait après un tel égoïsme de sa part ?

Quand Obi-Wan reviendra, il lui demanderait pardon…et il espérait lui couper sa tresse.

« Maître Qui-Gon…vous allez trop vite…s'essouffla un petit être derrière lui.

Oh…Force. Il avait oublié que le conseil lui avait désormais accordé la formation d'Anakin. Il devait vraiment avoir confiance en Obi-Wan pour avoir accepté, puisqu'il n'avait pas encore réussi ses essais.

« Vraiment navré, Anakin, s'arrêta le maître, j'étais dans mes pensées, j'ignorai que tu me suivais.

\- Obi-Wan m'a dit de prendre soin de vous et de vous écouter, et c'est ce que je fais, vous êtes triste et je ne veux pas vous laisser seul. »

Les traits de Qui-Gon se crispèrent, même malgré le traitement qu'il lui avait fait, Obi-Wan pensait à lui.

« Ce n'est pas ton rôle, Anakin, c'est le mien, fit-il en se mettant à sa hauteur, c'est moi qui dois prendre soin de toi, pas l'inverse.

\- Mais Obi vous faisait la cuisine, il nettoyait votre linge et rangeait la maison…il cirait même vos bottes ! Je l'ai vu… » Protesta Anakin confus.

La honte le saisit alors. La vérité sortait toujours de la bouche d'un enfant. Anakin avait une vision externe, qui fit comprendre à Qui-Gon l'horreur de la situation. Avait-il maltraité son propre Padawan ? L'avait-il si négligé, si délaissé que cela ? C'est donc Obi-Wan qui prenait soin de lui…et non l'inverse ?

Quelque chose se brisa soudainement en lui, il ignorait si c'était à cause de ce que disait Anakin ou bien si c'était un tour de la Force pour le punir. Mais c'était douloureux et déchirant, il porta sa main à son cœur, haletant, réalisant alors ce qui se passait.

_Obi-Wan._

Il venait de rompre son lien.

_Pourquoi ?_

_Pardon, maître, il le fallait. Prenez soin de vous. Prenez soin d'Anakin._

Un silence terrifiant, un vide angoissant dans la Force. Un lien détruit, il ne ressentait plus rien, si ce n'est le néant. Son lien avec son ancien Padawan était donc plus puissant qu'il ne le pensait que sa disparition lui était insupportable.

« Maître Qui-Gon, souffla Anakin paniqué, pourquoi pleurez-vous ? »

Il porta des doigts à ses joues, effectivement, c'était bien des larmes.


	2. Libre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan quitte l'Ordre

Obi-Wan était essoufflé, il rejoignit le hangar d'un pas lent, gardant son sabre laser bleu dans sa main, dans l'éventuel rencontre avec un ennemi. Il avait encore du mal à le croire, mais il venait de tuer un Sith. Le Sith qu'avait affronté son maître sur Tatooine. Pendant un moment, il avait cru voir sa dernière arrivée, mais il remercia longuement les enseignements de Qui-Gon pour lui avoir permis de vaincre son adversaire. Il avait été difficile de le faire tomber et il y est arrivé, c'est une petite victoire, mais une triste victoire, qu'il aurait aimé partager avec son maître.

Tout cela est désormais terminé.

Arrivé aux hangars, la Force était encore sombre autour de lui, il suivit son instinct et entra dans un cockpit, il avait encore une dernière chose à faire. Il devait soutenir les pilotes de Naboo et les aider à détruire le vaisseau amiral, chose qui n'était pas facile, qui était du niveau d'un Jedi. Il devait stopper cette invasion de la fédération du commerce. Ensuite, il pourra se reposer.

.

.

Padmé ne pouvait contenir sa joie quand elle vit les droïdes se désactiver un à un et les visages des ennemis se défigurer face à cela. Elle ordonna à ses gardes de les arrêter puis se dirigea vers les hangars où ses pilotes, les véritables héros de cette bataille devaient atterrir. En tant que Reine, elle devait aller les féliciter et les remercier. Sans eux, elle n'aurait pu gagner.

Trois pilotes se posèrent dans le hangar de manière non conventionnelle, mais que pouvait-elle dire ? Ils étaient venus de loin. Tout avait reposé sur eux.

Elle fut néanmoins surprise de voir le jeune apprenti Jedi sortir du dernier cockpit, las et affligé. Elle craignit alors qu'il ne soit blessé, surtout qu'il ne vint pas à elle, contrairement aux deux pilotes Naboos. Après avoir échangé quelques mots chaleureux avec eux, elle les quitta et s'excusa auprès de sa suite, pour se précipiter vers Obi-Wan qui s'était assis contre le mur, derrière son engin. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, de peur de l'effrayer, bien qu'elle savait qu'il en fallait beaucoup pour qu'un Jedi ait peur.

« Obi-Wan ? S'enquit-elle inquiète.

Il leva ses yeux bleus vers elle et se remit debout.

\- Pardonnez-moi, votre Majesté, cela fut une dure journée, s'inclina-t-il sur un ton d'excuse.

\- Comment allez-vous ?

\- Bien.

\- Mon peuple et moi-même, nous vous devons beaucoup, je demanderai à nos meilleurs Guérisseurs de vous prendre en charge.

\- Cela n'est pas nécessaire, Majesté, protesta le jeune homme.

\- J'insiste, vous avez fait beaucoup, on m'a dit que c'était vous qui avait porté le coup fatal au vaisseau amiral.

\- Sans l'aide de vos pilotes, je n'aurai pas réussi…

\- Et vous avez réussi à tuer le Seigneur Sith venu m'assassiner.

\- Les nouvelles vont vite, grinça Obi-Wan.

Il n'avait donc pas l'habitude de tant d'éloges et pourtant, Padmé ne saura quoi lui offrir en récompense de son héroïsme.

« Je ne suis pas un héros, dit-il comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées, je suis avant tout un Jedi… »

Padmé nota qu'il n'avait pas l'air convaincu de sa dernière phrase. Elle fronça les sourcils, incertaine de ce que cela signifiait.

« Est-ce vraiment au nom de l'Ordre Jedi que vous avez fait cela ? »

Un silence pesant flotta entre eux et le padawan baissa les yeux, elle n'avait jamais vu une profonde tristesse gravée sur un visage aussi jeune et si beau. Si cela ne tenait qu'à elle, elle serait tombée amoureuse de lui, mais elle ne voyait en Obi-Wan le frère qu'elle n'a jamais eu.

« Non…Je l'ai fait en espérant…devoir me sacrifier. »

Padmé écarquilla les yeux, son souffle semblait s'arrêter et elle eut un peu de mal à remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête.

« Vous avez tenté…vous vouliez mourir ?

\- Cette mission n'était pas de mon niveau, loin de là, je ne suis qu'un Padawan…mais très récemment, j'ai senti la mort. Tout était sombre, Majesté, la bataille que vous aurez du mener aurait déclenché une mort…j'ai alors supposé que ce serait la mort d'un Jedi. »

_Qui-Gon_ , réalisa-t-elle.

Obi-Wan avait donc eu une de ses fameuses visions ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit ? Elle aussi trouvait cela étrange qu'un simple Padawan les accompagne pour cette instant fatidique, elle avait même été très en colère qu'on la réveille en pleine nuit pour partir avec un apprenti Jedi. Elle avait crié sur Obi-Wan et si ce dernier n'avait eu de talent de négociateur, elle aurait haït toute la République.

« Et vous avez pensé que ce serait sans doute la vôtre, si vous y allez seul ? » Comprit-elle.

Il hocha la tête, penaud. Avait-il honte ? Des regrets ? Non, il était déçu. Déçu d'avoir survécu. Alors qu'il venait de sauver une planète entière à lui seul.

« Ne traînons pas, Obi-Wan, je tiens mes promesses, vous serez pris en charge par nos Guérisseurs, dit-elle en mettant un terme à cette conversation, et n'essayez pas d'y échapper, je serai capable de vous arrêter pour désobéissance. »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur collaboration, elle vit un sourire sur son visage. Un sourire apaisé.

.

.

** Le lendemain **

Yoda était arrivé depuis une bonne heure sur Naboo et s'était présenté à la Reine. Puis il s'était isolé avec le jeune Padawan Kenobi, dans une salle, loin de toute agitation du Palais Royale. Il faisait les cent pas, jetant de temps à un autre un coup d'œil au jeune homme qui gardait les yeux fixés sur lui.

« A ta vision, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi, dit-il enfin, incontestable, cela est. Eviter l'inévitable, tu as pu, mais risqué, ta mission était.

\- Je sais, maître Yoda, et j'en prends pleinement la responsabilité, cela étant dit, la mission était un succès, remarqua Obi-Wan sur un ton neutre.

\- Un succès, cela était, mais pour toi, cela n'est pas. N'est-ce pas ? »

Obi-Wan tressaillit mais ne répondit pas.

« Oublié ton devoir de Jedi, tu as. Pensé à la mort, ton esprit avait. Suicidaire, tu es devenu. Et malgré cela, t'envoyé ici seul, le conseil l'a fait. Stupide, nous avons été.

\- Non, maître, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir écouté. Et…je pensais vraiment que j'allais mourir, maître Yoda, je le pensais vraiment…et quand j'ai vu que je n'allais pas mourir, je ne mourrai pas, que j'étais en vie, j'ai été…Je me suis remis en question…Pourquoi la Force m'a montré la Mort ? Pourquoi…

\- Des réponses, je ne peux te donner, mais savoir, il faut. Sauver des vies, tu as pu. Te Guider, la Force a. Ainsi, tes épreuves, tu as réussi, un Chevalier Jedi, tu es désormais. Félicitation, Chevalier Kenobi. »

L'expression d'étonnement fit sourire Yoda, qui posa sa petite main sur l'épaule tremblante du jeune homme. Obi-Wan ferma les yeux, la bouche entrouverte, cherchant les mots pour s'exprimer.

« Être fier, Qui-Gon devrait. »

Un gémissement sortit de la gorge du jeune Chevalier et il baissa entièrement la tête, comme pour pleurer. Yoda ne lui en voulait pas, sachant qu'il avait traversé tant d'années difficiles pour devenir un Jedi. Et enfin, ce jour était arrivé.

« Maître Yoda, je vous…en prie, pardonnez-moi…sanglota-t-il la gorge serrée.

\- De quoi ? S'inquiéta le Grand maître.

Il ne s'y attendait pas, c'était bien la première fois qu'il faisait face à un Jeune Jedi en pleurs au bord du désespoir.

\- Je donne…ma démission, je veux quitter l'Ordre, maître Yoda. »

Malgré ses 800 ans, à observer l'Univers, Yoda ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris et choqué. Lorsque Obi-Wan dévoila ses yeux bleus humides emplis d'une détermination, il comprit que cela avait été réfléchi pendant très longtemps et que quoiqu'il dise, rien ne l'arrêterait. Qui-Gon l'avait bien formé sur ce côté-là.

Pourtant, cela lui était impensable, perdre l'un des meilleurs éléments de l'Ordre ainsi ! Il se détourna d'Obi-Wan, recommençant sa marche frénétique, nerveusement.

« Chevalier, tu es, mais quitter l'Ordre, tu veux…Pourquoi ?

\- Maître…Libérez moi…S'il vous plait… »

Les yeux verts se figèrent sur Obi-Wan, devant cette supplication désespérée. Un jedi se devait être compatissant et altruiste, et il avait en face de lui, le Jedi parfait. Mais un Chevalier qui souffrait depuis des années, qui avait perdu confiance en lui plusieurs fois, qui s'était battu pour qu'on reconnaisse ses valeurs, qui s'était accroché pour obtenir l'attention de son maître, qui avait gardé la tête quand ce dernier l'avait rejeté devant le conseil, qui avait vaincu un Sith seul…Un homme qui avait donné son enfance, son adolescence, son temps et ses larmes. Le cœur de Yoda, malgré sa longévité, ne pouvait pas être insensible à cela.

Il s'empara alors de son sabre laser vert qu'il activa. Obi-Wan eut un sursaut de surprise mais ne bougea pas et laissa le Grand Maître s'approcher de lui, armé. Il attrapa sa tresse, qu'il serra un instant.

« Libre, tu seras, mais accepter de couper ta tresse, veux-tu ?

\- Oui, maître, ce serait un grand honneur. »

Il ne savait pas s'il était sincère ou s'il disait cela par résignation. Mais au vue de ses dires, il n'avait nullement l'intention de retourner sur Coruscant.

« Au nom de la Force, Chevalier, tu es nommé. La fin de ta formation, cette tresse coupée symbolise. »

D'un geste net, précis et rapide, son sabre vert trancha la tresse, qu'il garda dans son poing. Un sentiment nostalgique l'envahit alors. Il était loin le Padawan enjoué qui rêvait d'être Jedi, à la place, il avait en face de lui…un jeune homme, torturé, qui avait essayé de faire son mieux pour les autres. Qu'avait-il manqué dans sa formation ? Qu'avait-il fait pour le détruire, qu'avait-il fait pour que le cœur d'Obi-Wan soit brisé ?

« Ce n'est pas de votre faute, maître, assura le jeune homme doucement avec un sourire, je ne suis tout simplement pas assez…fort.

\- Non…

\- Et j'ai ainsi pris la décision de quitter l'Ordre, continua-t-il en lui tendant son sabre, je vous suis reconnaissant de m'avoir appris tout ce que je sais, remerciez maître Jinn, pour tout. »

Yoda avala les paroles qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, mais rien, ni personne n'arrêtera Obi-Wan. La Force l'avait décidé. Il accepta l'arme et la fixa. Tant d'années, cette arme avait traversé et pourtant, elle venait d'assister à la fin d'un Chevalier Jedi.

« Garder cette arme, tu devrais.

\- Non, je ne suis plus un Jedi, protesta-t-il confus.

\- Un Cadeau, je t'en fais. »

Il déposa l'arme par terre et adressa un sourire narquois au plus jeune.

« Libre à toi, de le prendre, ou de ne pas le prendre. Car libre...oui, tu es.»


	3. Senateur

** 10 ans plus tard, Temple Jedi **

En direction de la Salle du Conseil, Qui-Gon Jinn et Anakin Skywalker, son jeune Padawan marchaient à toute allure, laissant leurs capes volés derrière eux, ne souciant guère des regards lancés par leurs confrères et consœurs qu'ils croisaient sur leur chemin. C'était devenu leur quotidien quand ils étaient dans le temple, il était le couple Maître-Padawan le plus connu en vue de leurs nombreux résultats victorieux concernant leurs missions, mais aussi grâce à la popularité de leurs surnoms : Qui-Gon, maître anticonformiste et Anakin, l'Elu.

« Encore une mission, maître ? Lança le jeune homme de 19 ans balançant sa tresse derrière lui.

Anakin n'était plus un petit garçon, il avait les traits d'un adolescent, mais sa grande taille donnait l'impression qu'il aurait pu être plus âgé. Qui-Gon lui arborait toujours sa longue coiffure, ses cheveux gris étaient un peu plus visibles et une cicatrice traversait son cou, vieux vestige d'une mission. Ses rides s'étaient endurcies, bien qu'il paraisse avoir gardé une certaine jeunesse pour son âge.

\- Effectivement, répondit Qui-Gon de sa voix baryton, je suis surpris, je pensais qu'ils laisseraient un peu plus de repos, mais visiblement cela devait être urgent pour nous rappeler.

\- J'ai senti une légère perturbation dans la force, hier soir, sans doute, est-ce lié ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Padawan. Je ne sais pas. »

Ils entrèrent dans la fameuse salle où tous les membres du Conseil étaient présents. C'était étonnant, pour Qui-Gon, qui avait rarement vu le Conseil en entier depuis ces dernières années. Les deux Jedis se placèrent au centre, puis s'inclinèrent.

« Maîtres, vous nous avez fait appeler et nous voilà, lâcha Qui-Gon sur un ton qui se voulait enjouer.

Mace Windu se pinça les lèvres devant cette salutation quelque peu familière. Alors que quelques gloussements s'entendirent autour d'eux. Qui-Gon, malgré ses plusieurs disputes avec eux, était cependant apprécié. Tous savaient qu'il n'avait pas un mauvais fond et comprenait son point vue, même si ce n'était pas dans le Code Jedi. Anakin suivait son exemple, au grand désespoir de Mace. Même Yoda ne semblait plus du tout se soucier de cela.

« Nous avons une mission pour vous, Maître Jinn. Une mission de protection. »

Anakin se mordit les lèvres, derrière son maître. Il n'aimait pas ce genre de mission, il ne faisait jamais rien, à part suivre un individu riche et empoté qui savait à peine faire ses lacets. Rare était les missions de protection, où il avait de l'action car généralement, un autre groupe de Jedi s'occupait de trouver les assassins.

Une vague d'apaisement l'envahit provenant de Qui-Gon. Il lui fit reconnaissant et soupira.

« Hier soir, le nouveau sénateur de Naboo a été la victime d'un attentat, continua Mace, fort heureusement pour lui, il n'y a pas eu de mort mais il a été gravement blessé en protégeant son personnel. »

Qui-Gon fronça les sourcils, c'était inattendu pour un sénateur. Il hocha la tête pour inciter le Maître à continuer. Mais ce fut Yoda qui prit la parole.

« Vous donner la mission, le Chancelier Palpatine a voulu. Contre, je le suis personnellement. »

Les deux Jedis se regardèrent confus devant l'honnêteté de Yoda.

« Pourquoi cela, Grand maître ? Demanda Qui-Gon intrigué.

\- De la souffrance, cela peut générer. De vieux souvenirs, cela peut faire surgir.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Qui-Gon, intervint de nouveau Mace en le surprenant, interrompant l'intervention du Grand Maître.

Il ne l'avait rarement appelé par son prénom devant son Padawan.

\- Il se peut que le sénateur ne te soit pas inconnu, continua-t-il après avoir attiré toute son attention.

\- Oh, il n'est pas rare d'être confronté à des vieilles connaissances, cela n'a jamais été un problème. Qui est ce Sénateur ?

\- Sur Naboo, il est connu sous le nom de Ben Naberrie, le frère de Padmé Amidala, l'informa-t-il.

\- J'ignorai qu'elle avait un frère… »

Le Jedi avait lu la fiche de l'ancienne Reine de Naboo quelques années auparavant et il ne se rappelait pas la mention d'un frère quelconque. Il apprit ensuite par la suite qu'elle avait été sénatrice, pour ensuite devenir Gouverneur. Il n'était donc pas surpris qu'un nouveau sénateur soit nommé.

\- Elle n'en avait pas, jusqu'à il y a 10 ans, avant que ses parents adoptent un fils.

\- Alors ce n'est donc pas une connaissance, pourquoi…

\- Il a cependant décidé de garder son véritable nom. »

Le Maître se tourna vers Yoda, qui ferma les yeux, rabattant ses oreilles vers le bas. Qui-Gon devint de plus en confus et il pouvait même sentir la nervosité d'Anakin. Ce dernier lui non plus ne comprenait pas la réticence des maîtres concernant cette mission.

« C'est Obi-Wan. Le nouveau sénateur, c'est Obi-Wan Kenobi, finit par dire Mace dans un soupir.

Le cœur de Qui-Gon fit un bond, il ouvrit la bouche pour commenter cela, mais aucun son ne sortit, restant coincé dans sa gorge serrée. Inconsciemment, il recula, percutant doucement son apprenti qui lui attrapa la manche. Il se ressaisit, se rappelant où il se trouvait et remit ses idées en place. Il tenta de garder un visage impassible, mais il vit dans les yeux du Conseil qu'il avait montré plus qu'il en fallait. Il déglutit, cherchant les mots.

« Je…C'est…étonnant, bredouilla-t-il la voix tremblante.

\- Cela nous avait tous surpris, nous aussi, avoua Plo Koon qui parla pour la première fois, mais il semblerait que le jeune Kenobi ait retrouvé sa place dans ce monde.

\- Nous devrions être soulagés qu'il ne soit pas tombé dans un chemin plus obscur. » Ajouta Yaddle.

A ces mots, Qui-Gon eut soudainement le cœur plus léger. Maître Yaddle avait raison, Obi-Wan était sain et sauf, il avait trouvé sa voie visiblement, il n'avait pas embrasé le côté obscur comme il se l'était mainte fois imaginé pendant des années, bien qu'il savait que son ancien apprenti ne le ferait jamais. Pas comme Xanatos.

« Bien, vous êtes renvoyés, le Senateur et sa suite vous attendent dans leur quartier au Senat. »

Ils s'inclinèrent tous les deux et sortirent silencieusement de la salle du Conseil.

.

.

Sur le trajet qui menait jusqu'au Sénat, Qui-Gon avait de son mieux pour libérer ses émotions dans la Force. Obi-Wan n'était plus de son apprenti, il n'était même plus un Jedi. Il était un politicien, un sénateur, il avait besoin d'être protégé. Il devait faire sa mission et laisser de côté ses sentiments, son passé. Tout cela était révolu. Il devait avancer.

Il jeta un coup à son padawan, qui lui aussi semblait dans ses pensées. Il se rappela alors de la proximité qu'il avait eue avec Obi-Wan, 10 ans auparavant. Il ne savait pas si Anakin s'en souvenait. Peut-être que non. Bien que l'expression nerveuse et anxieuse du jeune homme prouvait le contraire.

Dans l'ascenseur qui montait dans l'étage où se trouvaient les quartiers du Sénateur Kenobi, il rompit enfin le silence depuis qu'ils sont sortis de la Salle du Conseil.

« Tu me sembles nerveux, Padawan, dit-il enfin.

Anakin lui lança un regard qui disait clairement « je ne suis pas le seul ». Mais il préféra répondre :

« Cela fait 10 ans que je ne l'ai pas vu…

\- Je sais. Mais il faut que l'on mette le passé de côté pour…

\- Se concentrer sur l'instant présent, récita Anakin, je connais le refrain, maître.

\- Alors inspire et libère toi de tes émotions, jeune Padawan.

\- Et vous, qu'est-ce que cela vous fait ? »

Qui-Gon ne répondit pas, laissant juste un sourire timide faire le travail. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent laissant apercevoir un Gungan familier portant une robe élégante digne d'un noble. Le maître Jedi crut à une plaisanterie mais l'exclamation du Gungan l'empêcha d'exprimer sa surprise.

« Qui-Gon ? Ani ? Missa plaisir voir voussi ! Fit Jar Jar Binks en leur serrant à tous les deux la main.

\- Plaisir partagé, dit Qui-Gon en cachant son étonnement.

Que fait ce gungan ici ? En plus parmi le personnel d'Obi-Wan ! En parlant de lui, il ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir en ressentant la signature si familière dans la force de son ancien apprenti. C'était si calme, si paisible, avec un léger semblant…de mystère.

Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de se préparer à leur rencontre, car il se précipita dans l'appartement pour prévenir de leur arriver. Machinalement et le cœur battant à toute rompre, le maître et le padawan le suivirent.

« Senateur Obi-Wan ! Mes amigos sont là ! Miré, miré, sénateur ! » S'écria Jar Jar joyeusement.

Anakin et Qui-Gon se figèrent tous les deux en un seul en entrant dans la pièce. Les deux avaient arrêtés de respirer lorsqu'ils aperçurent et reconnurent celui qui était désormais le sénateur actuel de Naboo.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux roux mi-longs, aux reflets blonds, était assis sur un hoverchair argenté, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un trône royale. Ses yeux bleus se tournèrent vers eux et ils ne purent s'empêcher de noter que le visage de leur ami n'avait pas changé malgré la décennie passée. Pas une ride, comme si le temps avait figé son visage dans le temps. Ses vêtements étaient brodés de fils d'argents et dorés, sur un tissu épais d'un bleu marin et sombre. Autour de son cou, il portait un foulard blanc, où une broche le maintenait avec élégance.

A ses côtés, se trouvait un garde de Naboo, à la peau mate, avec un cache œil. Il suivit Obi-Wan qui avança son fauteuil flottant vers les deux Jedis, esquissant un sourire amicale. Qui-Gon ne pouvait déchiffrer ce que le sénateur pensait à ce moment-là, s'il était mal à l'aise ou pas. Il parla le premier, s'inclinant respectueusement comme à tout sénateur qui se respecte.

« C'est une joie de …vous revoir, Senateur, salua-t-il avec neutralité.

\- Cela fait si longtemps, mes amis, approuva Obi-Wan d'une voix posée.

Il tendit la main que le maître Jedi serra avec chaleur, non sans surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à un contact physique, comme si les années qu'ils avaient passées ensemble n'avait jamais existé. L'hoverchair pivota ensuite vers Anakin resté en retrait.

« Ani ? Souffla Obi-Wan sous le choc.

\- Je…Oui, c'est moi, Sénateur, balbutie Anakin s'inclinant gauchement, en perdant quelque peu ses moyens.

\- Comme tu as grandi, tu es devenu un homme désormais.

\- Et vous…vous n'avez pas changé, vous êtes toujours aussi…beau…enfin je veux dire…habillé comme un sénateur…je ne veux pas dire que vous ne l'étiez pas quand… »

Qui-Gon leva un sourcil en fixant son Padawan qui perdait ses mots. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec le garçon ? Il n'aurait jamais imaginé une telle rencontre entre ses deux Padawans.

Cependant, devant le cafouillage d'Anakin, Obi-Wan rit d'un rire cristallin qui fit rougir le pauvre Padawan.

« Je peux te comprendre, assura-t-il, il y a longtemps l'époque où tu n'étais qu'un petit garçon et moi, un jeune Padawan. »

Il avait dit cela de façon naturel, sans aucune émotion particulière, telle une simple histoire qu'il pourrait raconter. Qui-Gon avala difficilement sa salive à la mention de Padawan. Il ne savait quoi penser, quoi dire. D'ailleurs, que devait-il dire vraiment ?

« Je suis le capitaine Gregar Typho, des services de sécurité de sa Majesté, se présenta le garde, je suis en charge de la protection du Sénateur Kenobi.

\- Installons-nous, vous n'êtes pas venus pour une simple visite. » Lança ce dernier avec amusement.

Qui-Gon ne put s'empêcher de sourire, au moins, son sarcasme était toujours là. L'hoverchair sur lequel Obi-Wan était assis, le rendit quelque attristé de voir que l'ancien Padawan était devenu un handicapé. Il fixa un peu trop longtemps le fauteuil flottant car le Sénateur le remarqua :

« Ne vous fiez pas à ce que vous observez, Maître Jinn, je ne suis pas handicapé, j'ai été blessé lors de cet attentat contre moi et mes nerfs vertébrales ont été touchés, bien que ce ne soit que temporaire.

\- Combien de temps allez-vous resté comme cela ? Demanda Anakin qui avait pris place dans un des luxueux canapés.

Qui-Gon se mordit les lèvres, lançant un regard empli de reproche à son apprenti. Cette question était déplacée.

\- Le temps qu'il faudra, répondit Obi-Wan.

\- Nous n'avons pu protéger le Sénateur comme il le fallait, tout cela est de ma faute, fit Typho avec amertume, si nous avions été vigilant, nous aurions pu…

\- Cela suffit, coupa Kenobi froidement, mon état n'est pas de votre faute.

\- Mais…

\- Avez-vous une idée de qui pourrait vouloir votre mort, interrompit Qui-Gon qui ne voulait surtout pas assister à ce genre de scène entre le Capitaine et le Sénateur.

Curieusement, Obi-Wan semblait réticent à répondre, tapotant ses doigts contre le bras de sa chaise. Typho resta silencieux, sans doute savait-il que seul le Sénateur avait le droit de répondre à ce genre de question.

« Je l'ignore, répondit le Sénateur sèchement, de toute manière, vous n'êtes pas venus pour enquêter, n'est-ce pas ? Juste me protéger.

\- Quoi ? Souffla Qui-Gon qui ne s'attendait certainement pas à cela.

\- C'est absurde, s'écria Anakin scandalisé, si nous voulons vous protéger, nous devrions au moins connaître nos ennemis.

Le maître Jedi remercia intérieurement l'impulsivité de son disciple, sachant très bien que beaucoup de maître le remettrait à sa place. Mais Qui-Gon était de cet avis, ils devront enquêter pour protéger Obi-Wan.

\- Je vois, ainsi vous irez contre les directives du Conseil ? Cassa Kenobi.

\- En quoi cela vous dérange, Sénateur ? Rétorqua Qui-Gon.

Les pupilles bleus du jeune homme le fusillèrent, ses traits se durcirent soudainement et le visage juvénile et adolescent de son ancien Padawan le rappela alors à une époque lointaine, où ils avaient formé un duo exemplaire. C'était ce genre d'expression qu'Obi-Wan lui lançait lorsqu'il défiait le Conseil, le genre de regard qu'il avait quand Qui-Gon bafouait le Code. Le Maître Jedi comprit alors.

_Oh Obi-Wan, tu n'as donc pas véritablement abandonné les enseignements Jedi ?_


	4. Double Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si le précédent chapitre pouvait vous rappeler l'Attaque des clones, les prochains vont s'en doute s'en éloigner. Je déteste "recopier" le film, donc cela sera différent tout en gardant la même ambiance du film. (du moins, j'espère). Bonne lecture.

* * *

La nuit était tombée et Anakin observait la circulation au loin des routes aériennes de Coruscant. Il ne savait quoi penser de cette journée. Il était à la fois heureux et déçu. Heureux de retrouver Obi-Wan, déçu de leur premier échange depuis 10 ans. Il n'y avait pas une seule journée, où il ne pensait pas à lui, où chaque étoile qu'il avait l'occasion de voir dans le ciel nocturne le ramenait à lui.

« Anakin ? Tout va bien ? »

Le Padawan se retourna au son de la voix de son maître. Il hocha la tête mais ses yeux tombèrent rapidement vers le sol.

« Je ne dors plus très bien, ces derniers temps, maître. » Avoua-t-il.

Qui-Gon s'avança vers lui et posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de son apprenti, le visage inquiet, le scrutant avec attention.

« Des cauchemars ?

\- Oui. Je rêve de ma mère, elle se meurt… » Déglutit-il.

Il sentit que son maître se tendit. Visiblement, cela l'affecta étrangement. Qui-Gon ferma les yeux et les rouvrit, avec une inspiration.

« Ne te fie pas à tes rêves, mauvais ou bonnes, il se peut que ton esprit te joue des tours…

\- Et si cela s'avérait vrai ? Et si c'était une vision ?

\- Que voudrais-tu faire si c'était le cas, Padawan ? Si je te laisse le choix maintenant, que ferais-tu ? »

Anakin resta bouche bée, devant la proposition de son maître. Serait-ce un test ? Il avait pris l'habitude d'entendre les paroles énigmatiques de Qui-Gon, mais cette fois, il ne savait quoi dire. Oui, que ferait-il ? Alors qu'il retrouvait Obi-Wan, il s'inquiétait pour sa mère. Il aimait Obi-Wan et il n'aurait pas le cœur à l'abandonner pour un rêve qu'il le tourmentait.

« J'aimerai aller sur Tatooine pour vérifier qu'elle est en vie…mais je suis…un Jedi…je n'ai pas le droit d'abandonner la mission.

\- Tu es libre, Anakin, de faire ce qui te semble juste, peu importe la décision que tu prendras quand tu seras face à ce choix, je ne t'en voudrais pas. »

La voix de son maître était mélancolique, empli d'un chagrin profond, et son regard se dirigea vers la chambre du Sénateur. Anakin réalisa alors pourquoi il venait de lui dire cela.

_C'est parce qu'Obi-Wan a choisi de ne pas être Jedi…Est-ce que vous pensez aussi que je quitterais l'Ordre pour ma mère ?_

Non, il ne quitterait pas l'Ordre. C'était son rêve, c'était le rêve de sa mère. Elle l'avait accepté qu'il la quitte parce qu'elle voulait qu'il soit un Jedi. Abandonner cela, c'est abandonner les espoirs qu'elle avait pour lui.

« Et vous, maître, que souhaitez-vous ? »

Qui-Gon fixa toujours les murs qui les séparaient du Sénateur et murmura :

« J'aimerais que tu restes mon Padawan. »

_Mais à qui le disait-il ? A lui ou à Obi-Wan ?_

_._

Obi-Wan n'arrivait pas à dormir, surtout avec deux individus sensibles de la Force qui le surveillaient de près. Quelle idée le conseil avait-il pour lui infliger cela ? C'était un ordre du Chancelier, il n'avait pas eu son mot à dire. Il n'appréciait pas beaucoup l'homme, malgré son respect pour sa loyauté envers la République et surtout parce qu'il avait été son prédécesseur, avant Padmé.

Sa sœur adoptive lui avait envoyé de nombreux messages d'inquiétudes concernant l'attentat, mais il n'avait eu le cœur de répondre. Tout lui semblait si sombre en ce moment, il ne savait comment être face à son ancien maître et son nouveau Padawan. Bien sûr, il était heureux d'être auprès d'eux à nouveau, pourtant, il avait hâte de retourner sur Naboo, c'est là qu'était sa place, cette planète qui l'avait accueillie comme son enfant. Les Naboos l'aimaient et très rapidement, il s'était forgé une place auprès d'eux.

Aidé par la Force, il se redressa de son lit, s'installant dans l'hoverchair. Cela ne servait à rien d'être allongé, il devait prendre l'air, sortir de cette pièce étouffante.

Le petit droïde R2D2 s'activa, le faisant sursauter. Il l'avait oublié. Depuis 10 ans, ce mécano l'avait suivi partout il allait et il était surpris de voir qu'il résistait à tout. R2 roula jusqu'à lui et activa un scan.

« Force, R2, je vais bien, inutile de faire ça ! »

Le droïde, depuis son accident, le scannait pratiquement toutes les deux heures pour s'assurer de son état de santé et l'envoyait à son médecin personnel. Il lâcha un soupir agacé et contourna le robot, glissant l'hoverchair en dehors de la chambre.

Il traversa le petit couloir pour se retrouver dans le salon et ne fut pas surpris de voir Qui-Gon assis à terre, en méditation, au milieu de la pièce.

_Avec un peu de chance, je pourrai l'éviter…_ Espéra-t-il en longeant le mur, tout en faisant attention de ne pas faire trop de bruit.

Il savait que la méditation pouvait être si profonde qu'un Jedi ne s'apercevrait pas de ce qui l'entourait, bien évidemment, le danger était l'exception, mais Obi-Wan n'était pas un danger et il priait pour que son passage reste inaperçu.

Alors qu'il avait traversé le salon, une voix lui lança :

« Où comptez-vous aller, Sénateur ? »

_Merde._

Obi-Wan figea son fauteuil et vaincu, il pivota vers Qui-Gon. Ce dernier s'était levé et il lui adressait un sourire amusé. Pendant un instant, l'ancien Padawan crut revenir à cette époque où il n'était qu'un apprenti.

« Je suis désolé, maître Jinn, je ne voulais pas vous importuner.

\- Cela ne répond pas à ma question, Sénateur.

\- Je voulais me chercher un rafraichissement, répondit-il.

Lui-même ignorait ce qu'il voulait faire, mais la cuisine se trouvait dans sa direction, donc le mensonge pourrait être cohérent.

\- Tu ne sais pas mentir, Obi-Wan.

Le Sénateur rougit fortement. C'était si évident que cela ? Il n'avait jamais menti à Qui-Gon, ni même à qui que ce soit d'ailleurs. Il cligna des yeux lorsqu'il remarqua que le Jedi ne lui avait pas parlé comme un sénateur.

\- J'ai beau essayé de relire plusieurs ta biographie sur l'holonet, je n'arrive pas à oublier le Padawan que j'ai abandonné…continua Qui-Gon en baissant les yeux, j'ai été un mauvais maître.

\- Vous n'avez rien fait, maître Jinn, j'ai pris la décision de partir. Vous n'êtes pas responsable de cela.

\- Tu as l'air en meilleur forme, tu as l'air plus…détendu.

\- Je suis bien nourri et je dors plus qu'avant, fit Obi-Wan avec un sourire.

Qui-Gon rit doucement et s'assit sur le canapé, tandis que le politicien se plaça à ses côtés, non loin de lui. Peut-être était-ce le bon moment pour s'expliquer, bien qu'il n'ait nulle envie de remuer le passé. Cependant, la culpabilité le rongeait depuis des années, il avait laissé derrière son maître sans rien lui dire, il avait une part de sa responsabilité.

\- Ben Naberrie, donc ? Lança Qui-Gon la curiosité dans son regard.

\- Oui, les Naberrie m'ont accueilli comme un fils…Et quand ils m'ont proposé d'être l'un d'eux, j'ai hésité et finalement j'ai accepté, j'avais besoin d'une nouvelle identité pour ma nouvelle vie.

\- Je suis heureux que ce soit la famille de Padmé Amidala qui ait pris soin de toi. »

Pendant deux ans, il était donc resté dans sa nouvelle famille, à apprendre les coutumes, se familiariser avec sa nouvelle planète, se lier avec des personnes, se mêler aux Naboos, comme s'il était né là-bas. Il n'avait jamais eu de difficulté à s'adapter dans un nouvel environnement.

« Tu es devenu Roi pendant trois an, par la suite…poursuivit Qui-Gon.

\- Ce que l'holonet ne dit pas, c'est que j'ai été obligé, interrompit-il en se mordant les lèvres, Padmé était encore Reine et elle est tombée gravement malade, ce qui l'a contraint à désigner quelqu'un pour la remplacer et elle s'est tournée vers moi. En vérité, je n'ai même pas été au début élu…et puis quand il y a de nouvelles élections, malheureusement, Naboo traversait une crise, Padmé voulait être Sénateur et elle m'a demandé de me présenter aux élection…et vous connaissez la suite

\- A ce que je lis, tu étais un Roi formidable…

\- J'ai abdiqué. Quel genre roi abdiquerait ? Grinça-t-il sèchement.

\- Le genre qui pense avoir accompli son devoir, répondit Qui-Gon sagement, tu as accompli tellement de choses…je regrette de n'avoir pas pu percevoir cela, ton potentiel, ton cœur…

\- N'allez pas plus loin, je refuse d'en entendre plus. »

Obi-Wan n'avait pas envie de subir les regrets de son maître, le passé appartenait au passé. Les regrets, les remords et la culpabilité n'avaient plus sa place aujourd'hui.

« Tu es encore fâché par ce que je t'ai fait, souffla le Jedi.

Le Sénateur se détourna de lui, se mettant dos à lui.

\- La colère n'est pas…Commença Qui-Gon sur un ton de reproche.

\- Je ne suis pas un Jedi ! S'exclama Obi-Wan agacé.

\- Il est vrai…mais tu utilises toujours la Force. Le Capitaine Typho m'a expliqué ce qui s'est passé, tu as voulu protéger ton personnel en utilisant la Force et c'est toi qui as été blessé…

\- Si je ne l'avais pas fait, ils seraient tous morts, s'étrangla Obi-Wan.

Il n'avait plus à cacher l'attachement. Son personnel faisait partie de ses amis désormais et même si beaucoup lui disait qu'il n'avait pas à les protéger, il ne pouvait rien y faire, c'était au-delà de lui-même. Il refuse que quelqu'un donne sa vie pour lui.

\- Ce qui me rassure, c'est que tu sois resté toi-même, fit Qui-Gon sincèrement.

Obi-Wan resta silencieux, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'interpréter ces paroles qui en disaient longs : son ancien maître craignait qu'il ne tombe dans le côté obscur. Cela avait toujours été ses craintes, depuis le début de leur formation, depuis qu'il avait été sous sa supervision.

« Maître, regrettez-vous de m'avoir pris pour Padawan ? » demanda-t-il en levant ses yeux vers lui.

Le visage du Jedi se crispa, son teint pâlit et son regard envoya un frisson à Obi-Wan, qui savait alors quelle serait sa réponse.

« Oui. Si j'avais su que tu ne deviendrais pas un Jedi, je ne t'aurai jamais pris.

\- Je vois. Merci de votre sincérité, maître Jinn.

\- Mais tu as été un bon Padawan, j'ai été ravi de t'avoir enseigné… »

Mais les mots se perdirent, le Sénateur n'écoutait plus, il n'avait plus envie de l'écouter, il voulait juste s'éloigner d'ici. Rester auprès de son ancien maître était une mauvaise idée. Accepter les commandes du Conseil Jedi était une erreur, il aurait dû rester sur Naboo, il aurait dû envoyer un représentant. Au lieu de cela, la Force l'avait incité à venir sur Coruscant. Maudit soit-Elle, il aurait dû porter un inhibiteur de Force…

« Obi-Wan ? S'enquit Qui-Gon devant son absence de réaction.

\- Je suis navré, je vais aller en cuisine me chercher un rafraichissement…ne me suivez pas, c'est juste à côté. »

Et étrangement, son ancien Professeur ne protesta pas, le laissant aller.

.

.

La cuisine était une pièce assez grande, Obi-Wan avait insisté pour avoir cette pièce dans ses appartements sénatoriaux. Il aimait cuisiner et il refusait qu'un étranger fasse sa cuisine à sa place, sauf Dex. C'était l'exception, d'ailleurs, il s'était promis qu'il irait faire un tour chez lui, pour manger ses délicieux burgers.

A peine eut-il le temps de franchir le pas de la cuisine, qu'il tomba nez à nez avec Anakin.

_C'est pour ça que Qui-Gon n'a pas insisté pour me laisser partir…_ Pensa-t-il nerveusement.

Le garçon était beaucoup plus grand que lui et l'enfant qu'il avait connu des années auparavant n'était plus. Il avait à la place un adolescent presque adulte. Obi-Wan se renfrogna en se rappelant qu'il approchait désormais de la trentaine, il n'était plus tout à fait jeune, mais nombreux étaient les personnes qui le prenaient pour un adolescent. Cela lui avait porté préjudice avant sa nomination de Sénateur. Lorsqu'il était Roi, le maquillage imposé cachait son physique et camouflait son visage juvénile, il n'avait donc pas eu affaire à des remarques dérangeantes.

« Mon maître m'a prévenu que vous comptiez venir ici, l'informa Anakin, je pense qu'il craignait que vous sortiez. »

Ah. Voilà qui expliquait un peu plus la patience du Jedi.

Obi-Wan passa devant le Padawan et, grâce à la Force, se servit du thé qui semblait avoir été préparé par le jeune homme. Ce dernier releva un sourcil surpris.

« Vous buvez du thé ? S'étonna-t-il en s'installant en face de lui.

\- Oui.

\- Comme maître Qui-Gon.

\- Est-ce un problème ? marmonna-t-il.

\- Non, c'est…bizarre.

\- Il n'y a rien de bizarre, à ce qu'un maître transmette une partie de ses gouts à son Padawan, répliqua le Sénateur.

\- Je n'aime pas le thé.

\- C'est bien regrettable.

\- Vous m'avez manqué, Obi. »

Le politicien frémit, déposant lentement sa tasse sur la table. Son cœur se serra. Il avait passé toutes ses années à se demander si Anakin deviendrait le Padawan parfait pour Qui-Gon et c'était le cas. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre, Anakin ne semblait pas souffrir de leur relation. Après tout, Qui-Gon l'avait choisi. Mais il se demandait si le petit garçon de Tatooine se souvenait encore de lui, si leur amitié était toujours intacte malgré les années, si Anakin lui en voulait d'être parti, si Anakin l'avait oublié.

« L'attachement est prohibé par l'Ordre Jedi…

\- Vous n'êtes plus un Jedi, rétorqua Anakin un peu surpris.

\- Mais toi, tu l'es.

\- Est-ce si mal de vous dire que j'ai pensé à vous tous les jours de ma vie jusqu'à aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui, tu ne devrais pas.

\- Vous êtes cynique.

\- Je suis réaliste. Tu es un Jedi, l'attachement peut être dangereux.

\- Pourquoi vous en soucier ? Vous ne l'êtes plus…Vous n'avez pas à me dire ce que je dois faire alors que vous avez quitté l'Ordre ! »

Ces mots le blessèrent durement, sachant très bien que le Padawan avait raison. Il n'avait aucun droit de lui dire cela. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû dire tout ça à Anakin, mais bien malgré lui, il restait fidèle en ce qu'il avait appris. Si Anakin devait être un Jedi, il devait suivre l'Ordre. Pourtant, qui était-il pour lui faire la morale ? Lui, un non-Jedi. Un sénateur. Un déchu.

« Excuse-moi, je regrette…dit-il doucement, tu m'as aussi manqué, Ani. »

Le Padawan se détendit et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Il esquissa un sourire timide, la colère disparut de ces traits laissant place à une joie sourde.

« Vous avez de raison…fit-il, mais si cela me rend heureux de penser à vous, pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit ? »

Les joues du Sénateur prirent une teinte colorée. Il ne s'attendait pas à être une raison du bonheur d'Anakin. Il ne s'était pourtant pas fréquenté aussi longtemps pour qu'une relation suffisamment forte puisse faire naître un attachement aussi grand.

« Dix ans …et malgré cela, tu ne m'as pas oublié, soupira Obi-Wan.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien, parce que je vous… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la Force l'avertit d'un danger. Obi-Wan eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une silhouette sombre, casqué, portant un jetpack, à l'unique fenêtre de la cuisine. Anakin se jeta alors sur lui, pour le protéger, le faisant tomber de son hoverchair alors que des tirs cassèrent la vitre et tout ce qui se trouvait sur sa ligne de mire.

Anakin activa son sabre contournant les tirs. La vue du laser arrêta les coups et l'individu s'enfuit alors, s'envolant dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

« _Kriff_ ! S'exclama le Padawan en se précipitant à la fenêtre brisée, il s'est enfui ! »

Qui-Gon arriva à ce moment-là, l'inquiétude sur ses traits.

\- Anakin, Sénateur, tout va bien ?

Le Jedi balaya la pièce du regard pour s'assurer que le danger n'était plus mais resta vigilant. Anakin retourna auprès du Sénateur qui gémit en tentant de se relever, se rappelant alors qu'il n'avait plus l'usage de ses jambes. Il remercia le Padawan qui l'aida à se remettre sur son hoverchair, et fut affligé de voir les dégâts causés par le terroriste.

Une agitation s'entendit et la suite d'Obi-Wan vint à lui, tous avaient une expression paniquée et angoissée sur leur visage. Parmi eux, il y avait son Capitaine, deux autres gardes, son médecin, le Dr Adeno et un de ses suivants, Kyle Hilm.

« Monsieur ! Que s'est-il passé ! S'écria Typho.

\- Êtes-vous blessé ? S'enquit son médecin.

\- Calmez-vous, ordonna Qui-Gon d'une voix forte devant le groupe.

Jamais le sénateur ne fut aussi heureux que l'autorité de son ancien maître soit utile à ce moment-là, imposant le silence à son entourage.

« Le sénateur est en sécurité avec nous, intervint Anakin sur de lui, visiblement l'homme qui a essayé de le tuer, ne s'attendait pas à un Jedi et il s'est enfui.

\- Vous n'êtes pas en sécurité, Monsieur, déclara Typho, ce fut une erreur de venir sur Coruscant.

\- Non, il est nécessaire que je vienne…

\- Là n'est plus la question, coupa Qui-Gon, on a attenté à votre vie une nouvelle fois, je me dois de signaler cela au Conseil. Si vous me dîtes pas ce que vous savez, je crains que nous soyons obligé de vous emmener ailleurs…et quand je dis « ailleurs », je dis que vous devrez quitter Coruscant. »

Il se mordit les lèvres, il n'aimait pas du tout que le Conseil Jedi se mêle de ses affaires et encore moins, qu'on l'incite à fuir. Sa véritable raison de sa venue concernait le vote demandé par la Chancelier sur la création d'une armée pour la République, du moins, c'était ce qu'il disait officiellement. Depuis le début de son mandat en tant que Senateur, il avait senti qu'une ombre planait sur la République, la présence des Séparatistes, les systèmes qui voulaient quitter la République, une guerre presque imminente, tout cela n'avait de sens pour Obi-Wan. Quelque chose se tramait et la Force l'avait poussé à venir pour participer au vote. S'il quittait Coruscant, il mettrait en danger la République.

Il devrait prendre une décision.

« Jango Fett. C'est l'homme qui a tenté de me tuer. C'est un chasseur de Prime. »


	5. Révélations

« Jango Fett ? Ce nom ne me dit rien, murmura Qui-Gon en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il est normal, il avait réussi à rester discret pendant longtemps avant que je le rencontre, trois mois avant ma nomination au poste de Sénateur.

\- Trois mois… ?

\- Oui, je l'ai rencontré sur une planète nommée Kamino, j'étais à ce moment-là, ambassadeur et je devais me rendre sur Geonosis afin de discuter d'un traité avec la fédération du commerce. »

Qui-Gon et Anakin s'échangèrent un regard en entendant leurs anciens ennemis.

« Au lieu de cela, j'ai été conduit bien malgré moi sur Kamino…Poursuivit Obi-Wan.

\- Cette planète ne m'est inconnu…

\- Elle me l'était aussi. Mon vaisseau est tombé en panne et je suis tombée sur Kamino. J'ai été accueilli par les Kaminoans qui ont gentiment accepté de réparer mon vaisseau. Etant donné que je suis quelqu'un de curieux, je me suis permis de visiter le complexe sur lequel je me trouvais et j'ai découvert…l'impensable. »

Le Sénateur se tut, observant ses compagnons, qui attendirent qu'il termine. Son hésitation fut remarquée par le maître Jedi.

« Obi-Wan qu'as-tu découvert ?

\- Une armée. Une armée de Clones. »

Il retint sa souffle, assimilant l'information bouleversante que son ancien Padawan venait de dévoiler.

« J'ai pu rencontrer l'original, continua le politicien, qui n'est que Jango Fett. Il m'a percé à jour et j'ai tenté de fuir, fort heureusement il ignorait qui j'étais à ce moment-là et j'ai pu quitter Kamino, pour retourner sur Naboo. »

Le récit pour Obi-Wan était terminé, mais Qui-Gon savait qu'il n'avait pas tout dit.

« Pourquoi n'avoir pas prévenu la République ?

\- Parce que la République s'apprête à voter pour la création d'une armée et que je suis contre cela, répondit froidement le sénateur.

\- Pourquoi cela pourrait arrêter la guerre, s'étonna Anakin.

\- Il y a une guerre parce que les deux partis sont responsables, il y a une guerre parce que les dirigeants veulent qu'il y en a une, il y a une guerre parce que personne ne fait d'efforts pour convenir d'un moyen pacifique, répliqua Obi-Wan, vous, les Jedis, êtes des chevaliers de Paix, pas des soldats. Aucun de vous ne devrait participer à une guerre.

\- Ce n'était pas du tout ton discours, auparavant, intervint Qui-Gon sceptique.

\- C'est pour cela que j'ai quitté l'ordre, Maître, rétorqua Obi-Wan, il y a des choses que nous ne pouvons faire parce que ce n'est pas notre rôle. Mon rôle est de maintenir la paix, que mon peuple vive correctement dans un système de paix, si nous amenons la guerre, alors…nous perdons tous. »

Discuter de ce genre de chose n'était pas du tout dans le but de la mission des Jedis et Qui-Gon le savait très bien. Il préféra ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet.

« Rien n'explique pourquoi Fett veut vous tuer, Sénateur.

\- J'ai appris qu'il a été embauché par les séparatistes, fit –il, non seulement, je suis au courant de son implication dans la création de ses clones mais qu'en plus, il joue jeu double avec les séparatistes.

\- Alors les Clones, sont pour les séparatistes ? S'écria Anakin sous le choc.

\- Non, les clones ne sont pas eux, quand j'étais sur Kamino, j'ai réussi à pirater leur système et j'ai appris que c'était une commande du maître Jedi Syfo-Dias. »

Qui-Gon tressaillit en entendant le nom de son confrère.

« C'est impossible, il est…

\- Oui, mort depuis une dizaine d'année maintenant, mais c'est bien de lui que provient la commande, elle date d'il y a 10 ans.

\- Il faut qu'on en parle au conseil, déclara Qui-Gon, je pense que nous avons à faire à…

\- Le Conseil est au courant, coupa Obi-Wan, je leur ai envoyé un message juste après mon attentat…je suppose que c'est en partie pour cela qu'ils m'ont obligé à être sous votre protection.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi le Conseil n'a rien sur cela ? Interrompit Anakin irrité, pourquoi on nous a rien dit.

\- C'est moi qui leur ai demandé à ce que l'information ne sorte pas du Conseil, donc peu importe qui devait me protéger, personne ne devrait le savoir, dit Obi-Wan sèchement.

Dans leur lien, Qui-Gon sentit une certaine frustration. Il ne pouvait que comprendre cela, son ancien Padawan leur avait caché une information essentielle. Cela prouvait à quel point, son ex-apprenti avait changé et voyait les choses différemment. Il n'était plus question d'un Code Jedi, d'une mission, de la Force, non, il devait se soucier de toute une planète, de toute une Galaxie. Son rôle de Sénateur semblait à ce moment-là plus important que jamais.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, je vais devoir faire un rapport au conseil, concernant l'attentat de ce soir… » Annonça le maître Jedi.

.  
.

* * *

« Quinlan Vos et maître Yoda sont allés sur Kamino et effectivement, nous y avons trouvé une armée de clones prêtes à l'emploi, lui annonça Mace, mais nous ne pouvons rien faire sans le vote de la République. Nous comptons sur votre discrétion pour garder cela pour vous.»

Qui-Gon était à nouveau dans la salle du Conseil, mais cette fois-ci quelques maîtres manquaient à l'appel. Il se doutait bien que Mace ne prendrait pas de décision risquer. Il fallait donc s'en contenter.

« Ce chasseur de prime, Jango Fett, semblait vouloir éliminer Obi-Wan pour cette information, il sera sans doute au courant que nous le sommes désormais, dit-il.

\- Et tu y as cru ? lança Mace alors que quelques maîtres s'agitaient.

Qui-Gon fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas du tout leurs réactions.

\- Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas…

\- Obi-Wan nous cache aussi des choses, il nous a dit la même chose, mais ce Jango Fett n'aurait pas tué Obi-Wan en sachant que cette armée était destinée à la République.

\- Il est vrai…je n'y ai pas réfléchi, murmura Qui-Gon.

Il y avait donc une ombre qui planait sur le discours d'Obi-Wan, il se demandait bien ce qui avait causé cela.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, nous devons protéger Obi-Wan jusqu'à que le Sénat approuve la création d'une armée, poursuivit Plo Koon.

\- Et quant à la capture de Jango Fett ? Nous ne pouvons le laisser en liberté.

\- C'est pour cela, que nous avions décidé de cacher le Sénateur Kenobi, jusqu'à la capture de ce chasseur de prime. Il retournera sur Naboo avec ton padawan.

\- Oh…Force, il ne sera pas ravi d'être absent lors du vote, se rappela Qui-Gon lorsqu'il avait vu la passion avec lequel son ancien apprenti était contre ce vote.

\- Quant à toi, tu iras enquêter sur ce chasseur de prime. Tu as pour cela accès à tous les registres d'information.

\- Merci, maîtres.

\- Que la Force soit avec toi.

\- A vous aussi. »

.  
.

* * *

Sérieusement, quitter Coruscant alors qu'il y avait un vote important au Sénat ? Obi-Wan était énervé au plus haut point, le conseil n'avait rien voulu entendre et le Chancelier l'avait littéralement supplié de les écouter, il lui avait même promis de repousser le vote le temps que Jango Fett soit arrêter. A la place, il avait demandé Jar Jar de le représenter en cas d'urgence, il se doutait que le Gungan devrait faire cela, mais sait-on jamais. Le plus frustrant encore, c'était que la Force était soudainement devenue muette, alors que cette dernière l'avait incité à venir à Coruscant, son instinct lui disait que c'était sans doute la meilleure chose à faire pour le moment pour préserver sa vie. La Force même n'était pas contre cela, finalement. Alors pourquoi l'avoir fait venir ici ?

Il prépara ses bagages avec rage, utilisant ses capacités de lévitation pour ranger ses affaires.

« Ce n'est pas du tout une manière Jedi de faire cela, lança une voix amusée.

Obi-Wan sursauta et tourna son hoverchair vers la personne qui venait de rentrer dans sa chambre.

\- Anakin…marmonna-t-il, je ne suis plus un Jedi.

\- Je le sais bien. »

Il s'avança un peu plus dans la chambre, pour jouer un peu avec les fleurs qui se trouvaient sur une commode. Obi-Wan se rappela alors que c'était un cadeau de Bail Organa, l'amenant à se souvenir qu'il devait envoyer un message pour le remercier.

« Je suis heureux que l'on m'ait choisi pour vous accompagner, avoua Anakin embarrassé.

Obi-Wan se figea et faillit faire tomber quelques chemises s'il n'était pas un ancien Jedi.

\- Eh bien, je suis heureux aussi que ce soit toi qui m'escorte.

\- Par contre ce sera votre siège sera terriblement encombrant pendant notre voyage, nota Anakin.

\- Qui t'as dit que je l'emmènerai ?

\- Quoi mais…

\- Approche et aide-moi à me mettre debout. » Ordonna Obi-Wan avec un sourire.

Anakin hésita puis finalement s'approcha de lui, lui tendant le bras. Le Sénateur l'attrapa et tenta de poser un pied au sol. Sa jambe était toute tremblante mais il se force à trouver un point stable pour faire suivre sa deuxième jambe.

« Obi-Wan …Je ne crois pas que….ce soit une bonne idée, paniqua Anakin alors qu'il sentait tout le poids du sénateur sur lui.

\- Laisse-moi me concentrer, veux-tu ? »

Tandis qu'il essaya vainement de se mettre debout, le jeune Padawan posa ses yeux sur l'homme accrochait à son bras. C'est alors qu'il remarqua un collier étrange autour de son cou : un extrait de jappor. Le cadeau qu'il lui avait offert avant que l'ancien Padawan ne le quitte. Anakin déglutit, ravalant ses larmes de joie.

Obi-Wan ne remarqua l'immense sourire sur le visage du jeune homme, se battant pour se maintenir debout. Après quelques tentatives hésitantes, il finit par ne plus avoir besoin d'aide du bras d'Anakin, utilisant une canne qu'il avait acheté pour ce moment où il quitterait son siège flottant.

« Tu vois, j'ai réu…Anakin ? »

Ce dernier l'observait comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse de l'Univers, des étoiles brillaient dans les yeux bleus d'Anakin et pendant un moment, Obi-Wan se demanda s'il devait fuir face à cela. Il n'appréciait guère cela bien que son estomac lui donnait des frissons agréables.

Sans prévenir, Anakin l'enlaça alors dans ses bras oubliant que le Sénateur n'était pas encore tout à fait stable sur ses jambes. Ils tombèrent tous les deux dans le lit, qui fort heureusement se trouvait là.

« Anakin ! S'écria Obi-Wan scandalisé.

\- Tu l'as gardé ! Tu as gardé mon porte-bonheur. »

 _Oh_.

L'ancien Jedi porta sa main au collier accroché autour de son cou, puis soupira, appréciant ce câlin chaleureux.

« Oui, je l'ai gardé, que croyais-tu ?

\- Je pensais que tu m'aurais oublié, que tu l'aurais …jeté…bredouilla Anakin en se redressant sur ses coudes emprisonnant le sénateur entre ses bras.

Obi-Wan trouvait leur position embarrassante mais c'était Anakin, l'ancien petit garçon de Tatooine qui retrouvait son ami, donc il essaya de ne pas y penser.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais oublié, Ani…je te l'avais promis, j'ai pensé à toi tous les jours…Alors maintenant, s'il te plait, peux-tu te pousser, nous avons un voyage à préparer !

\- Oui, d'accord, Monsieur le Sénateur ! » Rit Anakin qui était sans doute l'homme le plus heureux de l'univers.


	6. Liens

Lorsque la navette arriva aux docks de débarquement, Anakin ressentit une soudaine inquiétude. C'était sa première mission et il était stressé ! Avoir la charge de protéger Obi-Wan Kenobi, le sénateur de Naboo, appelé le Négociateur, au regard de son début de carrière politique, avait de quoi le rendre nerveux. Mais pas seulement, il était excité à l'idée d'être enfin seul avec l'homme qui avait hanté ses pensées pendant près de 10 ans.

Qui-Gon, à ses côtés, avait l'air serein et pourtant, le Padawan reconnaissait ces traits manifestant une certaine retenue, des doutes et un sentiment d'incertitude.

« Maître, je réussirai la mission que m'a confié le conseil, lui lança-t-il.

Le maitre Jedi sursauta ne s'y attendant certainement pas.

\- J'en suis certain, Anakin, dit-il d'un ton apaisant.

\- Alors pourquoi me semblez-vous soucieux ?

\- Peut-être parce que j'envoie mon Padawan protéger mon ancien Padawan, avoua-t-il avec un rire ironique.

\- Le sénateur Kenobi n'est plus un Jedi, il a besoin de protection comme n'importe qui.

\- Sans doute. »

Non loin d'eux, le dit-Sénateur faisait ses adieux rapides à Typho et à Kyle, son suivant et serviteur fidèle depuis plus de cinq ans. Kyle était un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, soucieux de la qualité de vie du sénateur. C'était un de ses rares amis sur Naboo qui lui vouait une loyauté sans faille. Ses cheveux sombres étaient attachés en queue de cheval, il portait un uniforme aux couleurs pourpres et orangés.

« Monsieur, faites attention à vous, murmura Kyle, ne tentez pas des…cascades, cela pourrait vous être fatale, vous venez à peine d'être rétabli et vos jambes sont…

\- Du calme, mon ami, lui sourit Obi-Wan, je ne serai pas tout seul.

\- Vous devrez prendre vos médicaments et penser à…

\- Kyle, soupira Obi-Wan, je sais, je sais.

\- Il a raison, Sire, vous devriez respecter à la lettre les recommandations du médecin, engagea Typho.

\- J'y veillerai, les rassura-t-il, et puis je ne compte pas rester dans un fauteuil toute ma vie…Kyle, je te fais confiance pour gérer les urgences avec Jar Jar en mon absence, je voudrais que tu me fasses un rapport tous les jours sur la situation actuelle. »

L'homme hocha la tête. Obi-Wan savait qu'il ne faillerait pas à son devoir. Il salua rapidement son garde personnelle avant de rejoindre Anakin qui l'attendait sur la passerelle, échangeant quelques mots ave Qui-Gon. En les voyant tous les deux, il eut un élan de nostalgie. Quelques années auparavant, c'était lui auprès de Qui-Gon, aujourd'hui, il n'était plus un Jedi.

« Bien allons-y, soupira-t-il à l'encontre d'Anakin.

\- Sénateur Kenobi, je veillerai à ce que vous reviendrez au plus à Coruscant, déclara Qui-Gon, je trouverai ce chasseur de prime et nous trouverons des réponses à ce mystère que vous avez découvert.

\- Je ne doute pas de vous, Maître Jinn. Que la Force soit avec vous. »

Qui-Gon eut un mouvement de recul en entendant cette phrase signature des Jedis. Mais il ne fit aucune remarque et s'inclina.

« Que la Force soit avec vous, deux…Padawans. »

Il ajouta ce dernier mot dans un murmure si doux que ni Anakin et ni Obi-Wan ne le remarquèrent. Anakin lui répondit de même, puis ils s'éloignèrent d'eux, pour se diriger vers la navette qui allait les embarquer. Derrière eux, R2D2 les suivait docilement émettant quelques bruits binaires.

Obi-Wan, qui marchait désormais avec une canne en acier, grimaça lorsque des pics de douleur traversaient sa colonne vertébrale, un des effets secondaires de ses traitements de réparation nerveuse.

« J'ai un peu peur, lâcha Anakin.

\- Eh bien, on est mal barré, rit Obi-Wan.

\- Nous avons R2, il veillera sur nous. »

Le jeune sénateur fut pris d'un fou rire, dissipant curieusement sa douleur.

.

.

Le voyage aurait pu être désagréable pour Anakin si Obi-Wan n'était pas présent avec lui, en direction de Naboo. Ils s'étaient installés loin des regards indiscrets, sur des caisses de marchandises, mais ce qui ne dérangeaient pas le sénateur. Les deux hommes devaient se faire passer pour des immigrés et leurs vêtements choisis avec soit, étaient un bon déguisement. Ils étaient tous les deux habillés de simples tuniques bruns, mais si Anakin avait choisi un poncho blanc cassé, Obi-Wan avait revêtu une cape brune qui curieusement pourrait se rapprocher de celle que portent les Jedis. Ses cheveux mi- longs avaient été exceptionnellement attachés avec un foulard rouge qui recouvrait entièrement ses cheveux. Seules quelques mèches rebelles avaient réussi à sortir à l'air libre.

Le jeune Padawan fut particulièrement étonné de voir le Sénateur s'adaptait à un environnement aussi précaire que le cargo dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Il supposait que c'était sans doute lié à son passé de Jedi.

Lors de la deuxième heure de vol, Obi-Wan manifestait quelques grimaces qui n'échappèrent pas à l'œil attentif d'Anakin.

« Sena…Obi ? Tout va bien ? Questionna-t-il inquiet.

\- Rien, juste des crampes…on m'avait prévenu de cela quand j'ai décidé de reprendre la marche, répondit Obi-Wan en balayant la main.

\- Nous aurions dû prendre le hoverchair…

\- Non, ils nous auraient ralenti et nous serions facilement remarqués. »

Anakin approuva silencieusement, Obi-Wan avait pensé à tout, cela le rendait un peu honteux, en tant que futur Chevalier, il n'avait jamais envisagé ce genre de choses, au risque de se rendre inconfortable, comme le jeune sénateur.

« Alors allonge-toi sur mes jambes, proposa l'apprenti.

\- Pardon ?

\- Obi, il faut que tu te reposes, le voyage sera un peu long et je sais que tu es encore en…convalescence, alors si je peux aider…

\- Non, ce n'est pas correct, refusa-t-il.

Anakin roula des yeux, exaspéré mais insista :

« S'il vous plait, je ne veux pas que l'on soit obligé de vous porter en civière lorsque nous arriverons.

\- Tu me sous-estimes, jeune Padawan, rougit Obi-Wan.

\- Sans doute, mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque que cela arrive, alors venez et reposez-vous. »

Il vit la longue hésitation du rouquin qui était torturé à l'idée de poser sa tête sur les jambes de son cadet. Mais devant l'insistance et l'entêtement de l'apprenti, il soupira et finalement, s'allongea confortablement le long de leur caisse de fortune, se retrouvant ainsi entre les mains d'Anakin. Ce dernier fut ravi d'avoir le visage de son premier ami aussi proche, il cacha sa satisfaction quand Obi-Wan abaissa ses paupières se détendant.

Anakin repensa alors à ce qui se serait passé si Obi-Wan avait choisi de rester un Jedi. Que serait-il devenu ? Qui-Gon lui avait raconté que le conseil l'avait envoyé à Naboo alors qu'il n'était qu'un Padawan et qu'après avoir tué Darth Maul, un Sith, Obi-Wan avait quitté l'Ordre. Son maître avait très longtemps culpabilisé, car son ancien Padawan n'avait donc jamais pu devenir un chevalier. Ce qui signifiait l'échec pour un maître. Anakin espérait qu'il parviendrait à le devenir, afin de rassurer Qui-Gon qu'il n'était pas un mauvais enseignant.

Son lien avec lui avait toujours été assez fort et il était reconnaissant envers lui que grâce à cela, il pouvait partager ses émotions qui le dérangeaient. Qui-Gon avait accepté ses colères, ses tristesses, ses joies sans le juger, ni l'interdire de les ressentir. Pour lui, il avait juste besoin de les contrôler.

Est-ce que Obi-Wan avait eu ce genre de problème quand il était padawan ? C'était la question qu'il se posait à chaque fois. Certes, on lui disait souvent qu'il ne devait pas se comparer, mais l'ancien padawan avait souvent été une obsession, comme si, il était auprès de lui. Et maintenant, il était là, à ses côtés, sur ses genoux, somnolent.

Anakin esquissa un petit sourire et profitant de ce calme, il tenta une expérience. Obi-Wan était un sensitif de la Force, donc il serait simple pour lui de s'immiscer discrètement dans la Force pour l'atteindre et espérer créer un lien comme Qui-Gon l'avait fait pour lui. Alors qu'il envoya une vague de Force vers Obi-Wan, il se retrouva face à du néant.

Un cri rauque et sourd lui échappa alors, confus et dans l'incompréhension. Cela alerta Obi-Wan qui ouvrit les yeux, l'observant confus.

« Ani ? ça ne va pas ?

\- Je…je…ne…je suis désolé, bredouilla-t-il ne sachant quoi dire, je voulais…créer un lien avec toi et ….je n'ai rien trouvé ! »

Le Sénateur se redressa, fronçant les sourcils, se mettant alors à la hauteur de son cadet.

« Un lien ? Avec moi ? Pourquoi ? S'étonna-il.

\- Eh bien, parce que…vous êtes spécial pour moi.

\- Je ne suis pas Qui-Gon, Ani.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

\- Tu ne peux pas créer de lien, parce que tu m'apprécies. Un lien est réservé à tes frères, à tes sœurs. A ceux qui sont aux Temples, avec ceux qui partagent ta vie. Moi, je ne suis juste qu'une de tes missions.

\- Je le sais bien, marmonna Anakin en se mordant les lèvres.

Il ne le montrait pas mais il était à la fois agacé et admiratif de la remontrance d'Obi-Wan. Comme s'il enseignait à Anakin, comme si il était son Padawan. Anakin se permit même d'imaginer pendant un moment que Obi-Wan Kenobi était son maître. Ils auraient pu passer leur temps ensemble, tous les jours, sans jamais se séparer. Les missions ensemble, les déjeuners ensemble, les activités ensemble…Un lien ensemble.

« Cela n'explique pas pourquoi je ne te sens pas dans la Force, fit-il avec un soupçon d'amertume dans la voix.

Obi-Wan présenta alors sa main droite, dévoilant alors un anneau brillant au couleur du fer. Des petits joyaux rouges et minuscules entourés la bague. A première vue, Anakin crut que c'était des pierres précieux, mais en se rapprochant bien, la forme et la constitution du bijou lui rappela autre chose.

« C'est un inhibiteur de Force, expliqua Obi-Wan, habituellement, je ne le porte pas pendant les voyages, mais comme tu es présent, je me suis permis de le mettre. Je ne le porte que quand je dors ou quand je suis sur Naboo.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Le manque de pratique, le manque d'échange, le manque de lien avec mes pairs m'ont fait perdre un certain contrôle dans la Force, avoua Obi-Wan doucement, quand je suis censé être en paix, de repos, la Force m'empêche de l'être et cela me cause des…perturbations. Je suis en proie à des cauchemars, ou à des visions.

\- Des visions ? Vous avez des visions ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais…cela m'était insupportable alors que je rompe avec la Force dès que je peux.

\- Et la méditation ?

\- La méditation solitaire n'est pas suffisante pour moi. » Rit doucement Obi-Wan tristement.

C'est alors qu'Anakin comprit les raisons pour lesquelles Qui-Gon avait si souvent insisté pour qu'il ne médite pas seul.

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas demandé de l'aide à l'Ordre ? Demanda alors Anakin.

\- Je ne suis plus un Jedi, soupira le sénateur, combien de fois je dois te le dire ?

\- Mais vous êtes …étiez dans l'Ordre ! Vous auriez pu obtenir l'aide d'amis…Protesta-t-il.

\- Non, j'ai décidé de quitter l'Ordre, ce n'est pas pour recontacter des vieux amis parce que je ne peux plus contrôler correctement la Force. J'ai choisi de ne plus être lié aux Jedi et c'est un choix que j'aspire à te faire comprendre, Ani. »

La conversation s'arrêta là, car R2 venait de ramener des petits plats pour leur déjeuner. La venue du petit robot détendit un peu plus l'atmosphère et Anakin était heureux et soulager de voir sourire Obi-Wan face à la maladresse du droïde. Il craignait de l'avoir rendu de mauvais humeur.

Le sénateur n'avait pas envie de se lier aux Jedi, mais Anakin espérait lui faire changer d'avis. Car lui, n'avait pas envie de se séparer d'Obi-Wan.


	7. Padmé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre calme où il se passe pas grand chose. 
> 
> Etant donné que j'ai pas mal de fanfics en cours, je mets beaucoup trop longtemps à remettre à jour. J'ai stoppé d'ailleurs "Toujours par deux" parce que je le confondais avec cette fanfic. (sentez vous mon désespoir ? T-T)
> 
> Je m'étais promis de pas "copier" le film...mais en fait, je peux pas m'en empêcher. T-T Bon après, je crois pas que je vais suivre la romance de Georges Lucas (oui parce que l'herbe, les vaches, c'est pas romantic wesh).

Arrivé à la ville portuaire de Theed, enfin sorti de ce cargo étouffant, Obi-Wan inspira fortement l'air qui émanait de sa planète d'accueil. Il n'aurait jamais cru revenir aussi vite et dans des circonstances pareilles.

Derrière lui, Anakin suivait le pas, portant toutes les valises, avec R2 qui roulait tranquillement à ses côtés. Le sénateur ne pouvait pas l'aider malheureusement, avec sa colonne vertébrale pas tout à fait guéris. Il maintenait sa canne pour tenir tout son poids et ressentit un peu de fatigue malgré le fait qu'il avait dormi pendant une bonne partie du trajet.

« Où allons-nous, questionna le Jeune Padawan.

\- Nous irons au Palais, ensuite, eh bien, ensuite nous verrons, sourit Obi-Wan.

\- Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne suis pas venu ici, j'ai l'impression que rien n'a changé, souffla Anakin en regardant autour de lui.

\- Nous ne sommes pas venus pour du tourisme, Padawan, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Je le sais bien ! »

Le Sénateur rit doucement et l'incita à le suivre. Anakin soupira mais cacha un sourire, son cœur battait à toute rompre à chaque fois qu'il voyait l'ancien apprenti Jedi rire ou sourire. Sur le trajet, la curiosité de plus jeune l'emporta et Obi-Wan faisait de son mieux pour y répondre. Ainsi ils discutèrent de la culture sur Naboo, des natifs, des traditions, du mode de vie et de la relation avec Coruscant.

« Qui-Gon m'a dit que vous étiez Roi, se rappela alors Anakin, vous étiez donc déguisés comme Padmé ? »

Il souvenait de cette jeune fille qui avait été présente dans le vaisseau qui l'avait à Coruscant pour la première fois, puis il avait lu le dernier rapport d'Obi-Wan à ce propos et avait été choqué d'apprendre qu'elle avait utilisé un stratagème pour tromper l'ennemi. Néanmoins, le drôle de costume et le maquillage que portait la Reine officiellement avaient marqué le petit garçon et aujourd'hui, Anakin avait un peu de mal à imaginer Obi-Wan affublé de la sorte.

« Oui, pendant deux ans, fit Obi-Wan, mais je dois t'avouer que les vêtements que je portais étaient beaucoup moins encombrants que celle des Reines.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Je te montrerai si tu insistes tant, soupira le Sénateur en remarquant les yeux pétillants d'Anakin face à sa réponse.

\- Et comment êtes-vous devenu Sénateur ?

\- A la suite de mon mandat de Roi, j'ai abdiqué pour laisser place à une Reine et j'ai été nommé ambassadeur, pendant trois ans. Ensuite, Padmé a quitté le Sénat et m'a conseillé pour le poste. La Reine a accepté et le peuple était tout aussi satisfait. Je ne pouvais pas dire non, tout le monde comptait sur moi et me faisait confiance.

\- Vous n'avez pas vraiment choisi alors…

\- Bien sûr que si, en fait, cela faisait cinq ans qu'on m'avait proposé le poste, que j'ai toujours refusé…et j'ai fini par dire oui.

\- Vous auriez pu devenir Jedi, marmonna Anakin.

\- J'ai choisi de ne pas le devenir.

\- Est-ce de ma faute ? Si je n'étais pas trouvé par maître Qui-Gon…Auriez-vous quitté l'Ordre ? »

Sous le choc, Obi-Wan arrêta de marcher, Anakin se figea, puis baissa les yeux. Il n'aurait pas dû poser cette question, mais il s'était toujours demandé si ce n'était pas en partie à cause de lui, que l'ancien apprenti était parti.

« Je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas du dire ça…S'excusa-t-il, je…j'ai été maladroite…

\- Non, c'est bon, je peux comprendre pourquoi tu penses cela. Mais non, ce n'est pas à cause de toi. Je n'allais pas bien déjà avant même te rencontrer, j'ai eu énormément de problèmes avec l'Ordre, avec Qui-Gon, avec…la Force. Le fait que je t'ai rencontré à ce moment ne joue en aucun cas sur mon départ de l'Ordre. Ce n'est qu'une coïncidence. »

Ils se remirent en route dans un silence embarrassant, qu'Obi-Wan coupa brusquement.

« Tu n'as pas à te soucier de cela, ajouta-t-il, si tu étais vraiment la cause de mon départ, je pense…que j'aurai jeté ton cadeau. »

Le cœur d'Anakin se serra alors, ces mots étaient sincères et vrais. Il avait vu l'extrait de jappor autour du cou du Sénateur et il avait été ravi de le découvrir là. Obi-Wan ne lui en avait jamais voulu, il l'apprécie, il l'aimait et il le prouvait.

.

.

Au palais Royal, ils furent accueillis comme ils se devaient. Anakin fut très surpris de voir à quel point l'ancien apprenti de son maître était apprécié, limite vénéré. La nouvelle Reine de Naboo ne cessait d'exprimer sa joie de revoir le Sénateur. Il revit même Padmé Amidala, la sœur adoptive d'Obi-Wan qui au début eut un peu mal à reconnaître Anakin, puisqu'il n'était qu'un petit garçon. Cela lui était encore plus étrange quand Padmé et Obi-Wan se parlaient réellement comme des frères et sœurs de toujours.

Padmé était une femme très belle et très élégante. Pour Anakin, elle n'avait pas changé, son visage semblait être le même que dans son souvenir. Elle avait cependant un charisme digne d'une politicienne expérimentée, cependant, quand le sujet concerné son frère adoptif, elle se transforma en mère poule, qui lui rappela alors sa propre mère. Elle était attentionnée envers Obi-Wan, voire protectrice.

« Ben ! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas répondu à mes messages ! S'écria la gouverneure, j'étais terriblement inquiète !

\- Pardonne-moi, Padmé, il s'est passé tellement de choses entre temps…

\- J'ai dû demander à Kyle ! Comment vont-tes jambes ? Est-ce que le voyage s'est bien passé ? Tu n'es pas fatigué ? Veux-tu qu'on t'emmène chez les Guérisseurs ? Est-ce que tu…

\- Padmé, je t'en supplie, nous sommes en présence de la Reine, peut-on reporter cette conversation plus tard ? Gémit Obi-Wan alors qu'Anakin se retint de rire.

Même la Reine et sa suite échangèrent des regards amusés, mais engagèrent la conversation concernant les raisons du retour rapide du Sénateur. Lorsqu'ils apprirent donc que c'était les décisions du Conseil Jedi de le renvoyer chez lui pour le protéger, ils furent tous d'accord que c'était la meilleure solution à l'heure actuelle. Même Padmé considérait que son frère était beaucoup plus en sécurité sur une planète qu'il connaissait.

« Nous sommes venus incognito, l'informa Anakin, donc la venue de Sénateur Kenobi ne doit pas annoncer.

\- Evidemment, approuva la Reine, je ferai en sorte que cette conversation reste entre nous.

\- Ben, j'ose suggérer que toi et ton garde du corps séjourniez dans la région des lacs, proposa Padmé, tu sais que nos parents ont une villa, la contrée est isolée, vous y serez en sécurité …

\- C'est une bonne idée, accorda Obi-Wan.

Anakin ressentit alors une soudaine excitation dans sa poitrine. Lui et Obi-Wan seul, dans une maison ? Comme un petit couple ? S'il savait comment allait se dérouler sa mission, il aurait remercié le conseil milles fois pour cela.

Après avoir échangé quelques mots avec la Reine, ils la quittèrent et furent raccompagnés par Padmé qui avait déjà tout préparé pour emmener Obi-Wan et Anakin au fameux havre de paix, qu'elle préconisait.

« Ça te fera des petites vacances, taquina Padmé, je sais que ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas pu te reposer correctement.

\- Avec un chasseur de prime à mes trousses, je doute que ce soit des vacances, soupira-t-il.

\- As-tu une idée de qui a bien pu mettre un prix sur ta tête ? Je sais bien que ces chasseurs de prime ne s'acharnent pas sur toi juste parce que tu as découvert quelques choses. »

Anakin fronça les sourcils, ainsi donc, Obi-Wan en avait parlé à sa sœur bien avant qu'il n'en parle à lui ou à Qui-Gon. Cela le déroutait un peu, car il réalisa que l'ancien Padawan avait définitivement tourné une page et qu'il avait une confiance accrue envers sa famille adoptive sur Naboo. Le nombre de fois que Qui-Gon lui avait dit que les Jedis étaient une famille lui revint en tête. Comment Obi-Wan pouvait-il si facilement se séparer de cela ? Après avoir passé plus de 20 ans avec les Jedi, il avait réussi en moins de temps que ça, à créer une autre famille ?

« Quelqu'un qui voudrait se venger, souffla Obi-Wan, j'ai tellement d'ennemis que je ne serai pas surpris que ce soit l'un d'eux.

\- As-tu pensé à quelqu'un spécifiquement.

\- Non. »

Le jeune Padawan jurait que cette dernière réponse n'était pas totalement vraie. Mais il garda ses interrogations pour plus tard. Même le regard de Padmé n'était pas du tout convaincu de cette négation, elle n'insista pas.

« Je demanderai à père et à mère de te rendre visite, je suis sûr qu'ils seront heureux de te revoir, poursuivit-elle.

\- Je peux passer les voir…

\- Non, tu dois te reposer, j'ai eu les rapports médicales concernant les lésions nerveuses de ta colonne vertébrale et ta perte partielle de tes jambes, un transport te déposera là-bas où le docteur Ha'mond t'attend. »

Obi-Wan soupira et il est vrai qu'il était épuisé. Ses jambes étaient en compote, il ne les sentait même plus. Marcher était en réalité une vraie torture et il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas quelques heures de plus. Il avait hâte de s'asseoir de nouveau.

« Sénateur ? Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta alors Anakin.

Padmé lui lança un regard anxieux. Son état était beaucoup plus visible, qu'il le pensait et il nota alors qu'il avait ralenti ses pas, s'arrêtant presque pour reprendre son souffle.

« Tout va bien, Padmé a raison, je dois me reposer…murmura-t-il.

\- Je vais chercher un hoverchair, commença-t-elle.

\- Non, ça va, nous ne sommes plus très loin et je…

\- Je vais le porter, coupa Anakin déterminé.

Les deux Naberrie se tournèrent vers lui. L'un avait l'air scandalisé quand l'une avait l'air étonnée.

« Tu plaisantes ? S'écria Obi-Wan.

\- Non, Sénateur. Vous l'avez dit vous-même, un hoverchair est encombrant et pas du tout discret, et tant que vous m'avez, moi, cela est inutile. Je suis sûr que votre sœur ne s'opposera pas à cela.

\- Eh bien, si vous êtes si enclin à le porter, je ne m'oppose pas, s'amusa-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? Padmé, tu ne peux lui… »

Avant même qu'il prononce un mot de plus, Anakin le porta comme une mariée, se dirigeant vers la voiture qui allait les conduire à la région des lacs.

« Anakin ! Laisse-moi ! Protesta Obi-Wan.

\- Sénateur, vous devriez vous calmer, nous ne sommes pas censés être ici. » Prévint Anakin, gardant un parfait calme.

Le lieu était certes désert, mais l'argument atteint Obi-Wan qui se mordit les lèvres. Derrière eux, Padmé ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ils formaient un beau duo, un magnifique couple. Elle espérait secrètement que leur relation se renforce, Obi-Wan méritait d'être heureux.


	8. Trahison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un peu de drama de temps en temps, ne peut que faire du bien.

* * *

Les contrés des lacs de Naboo étaient un paradis. Anakin avait rarement ressenti un endroit aussi paisible qu'ici. C'était décidément le lieu parfait pour des vacances ou pour une retraite anticipée. Il comprenait pourquoi Padmé avait insisté pour qu'ils viennent là. Pour Obi-Wan, cela allait lui permettre de prendre du repos et de guérir de ses séquelles. Anakin, au fond de lui, espérait que ce séjour le rapproche du jeune Sénateur.

Pendant le trajet, Obi-Wan était tellement fatigué qu'il avait fini par s'endormir sur l'épaule d'Anakin et le jeune Padawan dut faire son possible pour calmer son cœur dans sa poitrine. Il était aussi un peu déçu car il aurait aimé discuter avec Obi-Wan au lieu de subir les légers ronflements. Mais d'un côté, il avait pu admirer la beauté du rouquin et il avait dû se contenir pour ne pas lui caresser les cheveux.

Ensuite, arrivé à la demeure, l'épuisement d'Obi-Wan amena Anakin à le porter jusqu'à sa chambre pour l'allonger et le laissa au soin du médecin qui les avait attendu. Ce dernier avait rassuré le Padawan et avait conseillé du repos au Sénateur.

Cependant quand il retourna dans la chambre pour veiller sur son protégé, le lit se trouvait vide. Une peur soudaine parcourut l'échine d'Anakin. Balayant du regard, l'élégante chambre, il ne put manquer les portes vitrées du balcon ouvertes. Il soupira de soulagement quand il vit une silhouette à la rambarde de la terrasse.

« Sénateur ! Vous ne devrez pas être debout ! S'écria le jeune Padawan sur un ton de reproche.

Il le rejoignit et s'arrêta ensuite, observant le dos d'Obi-Wan. La Force était soudainement silencieuse et paisible, comme si le simple fait d'entrer dans l'espace privée du jeune sénateur le coupait du monde. C'était enivrant et intriguant.

Voyant qu'il n'allait obtenir aucune réaction de l'autre homme, Anakin se plaça à ses côtés, profitant alors de ce moment de répis, savourant cet instant avec lui, tandis que le paysage de Naboo se pavanait sous leurs yeux. Un vent léger caressait sa peau, rendant cet instant encore plus agréable. Le bruit des feuilles étaient une musique à ses oreilles. Cela changeait de Coruscant.

\- J'ai assez dormi, dit enfin Obi-Wan fixant toujours l'horizon.

\- Le médecin a recommandé du repos.

\- Je me repose, Anakin.

\- Vous savez ce que je veux dire. »

Obi-Wan émit un rire sourd, puis jeta un regard compréhensif au Padawan.

« Tu t'inquiètes trop pour moi, tu ne devrais pas.

\- Je dois vous protéger, mon devoir est de vous garder en vie et en bonne santé.

\- Tu as ajouté le « en bonne santé », c'est le devoir de mon médecin, rétorqua le sénateur, ta mission est juste de me garder en vie.

\- Je ne parlais pas de ma mission, Obi. »

Le politicien rougit brusquement, levant ses yeux vers Anakin et découvrit alors l'intensité du regard de ce dernier. L'apprenti de son ancien avait un beau visage naturellement mais il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point, il avait muri et que ses yeux pouvaient briller de la sorte. Il déglutit et s'en détourna brusquement, reportant son attention sur le lac qui se présentait sous ses yeux, ignorant les battements rapides de son cœur.

Force, que lui arrivait-il ?

« Tu ne dois pas t'attacher à moi, le Code te l'interdit, rappela-t-il en essayant de garder une voix calme et claire.

\- Vous voulez encore qu'on ait cette discussion, soupira Anakin, vous savez ce que j'en pense.

\- C'est dangereux. »

Le padawan haleta à ces mots, Obi-Wan fronça les sourcils et vit alors ses traits s'illuminaient, un grand sourire à ses lèvres, cela lui donna un coup dans le cœur.

« Alors, vous ne me rejetez pas complètement ? S'égaya Anakin avec joie.

\- Quoi ?

\- Obi, je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi, chaque année, chaque mois, chaque jour, révéla-t-il en lui prenant la main tendrement, depuis que tu es parti…j'ai rêvé de te revoir…de te prendre dans tes bras…et me retrouver à tes cotés est la meilleure qui me soit arrivé depuis ce jour.

\- Non, arrête, tu…ne peux pas…bredouilla Obi-Wan en comprenant alors ce qu'Anakin voulait dire.

\- Obi, je…

\- Non, ne le dis pas, tu sais ce que l'on ne peut pas…coupa-t-il en s'écartant d'un pas, tu es un Jedi…Et je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu souhaites.

\- Et si je n'étais pas un Jedi ? Me rendrais-tu mes sentiments pour toi »

Le roux ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, pour lui signifier que non, il ne ressentait rien pour lui, mais son cœur le trahissait. Il battait trop fort pour cette situation. Son esprit tentait même de reprendre le contrôle. Anakin avait aussi été le centre de ses pensées pendant longtemps. Au début, il avait été comme un petit frère pour lui et il le pensait ainsi jusqu'à qu'il le revoit dans son appartement à Coruscant. Il n'était plus un petit garçon, mais un homme. Un bel homme avec une personnalité et un caractère qu'Obi-Wan appréciait. Il ne s'était jamais senti plus en sécurité en sa présence et il aurait aimé voyager avec Anakin pendant longtemps ainsi.

« Je…suis désolé…balbutie-t-il ne sachant quoi dire.

\- Sois honnête avec moi, supplia-Anakin en se rapprochant de lui, imagine pendant un instant, que je ne suis plus un jedi, que je suis juste Anakin Skywalker, sans Force, sans sabre. »

Ils étaient trop proches, le corps se touchait presque et Obi-Wan pouvait ressentir le souffle du jeune homme sur son front. Cependant, malgré sa folle envie de prendre la fuite, de s'éloigner du Padawan, il resta là, imaginant alors ce que l'apprenti lui proposait. C'était si simple de se laisser aller, juste pour un instant. De libérer ce sentiment qu'il avait voulu refouler, détruire, cacher. Mais personne ne pouvait indéfiniment mettre de côté ces émotions.

\- Anakin, je ne… »

Mais il ne finit jamais sa phrase car des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, avec une tendresse incroyable, alors que des doigts enlacèrent ses cheveux pour approfondir le baiser. C'était si doux, si subtil. Il avait inconsciemment attrapé la tunique d'Anakin, quand la langue de ce dernier s'introduit dans sa cavité buccale.

Que la Force le pardonne, mais il voulait que ce moment reste figé dans le temps. Il n'aurait jamais cru que le jeune Padawan embrassait si bien et en plus, savait si prendre. Avait-il embrassé d'autres personnes avant lui ? Il n'avait pas envie de le savoir. Car là, ce baiser était à lui.

« Kriff, Obi…je pourrai faire ça toute la nuit…haleta le plus jeune en reprenant son souffle.

\- Ani…je crois…que mes jambes vont me lâcher…marmonna Obi-Wan en rompant l'ambiance.

Anakin réagit alors très vite et attrapa son nouvel amant, avant qu'il ne tombe face contre seul. Il le porta alors ensuite à sa chambre, le rallongeant sur le lit. Lorsqu'il s'écarta de lui, Obi-Wan regretta alors le corps chaud du Padawan. Il aurait aimé garder encore un peu ce contact charnel avec lui. Mais le pouvait-il réellement ? Pouvait-il oublier le statut de Jedi d'Anakin ? Avait-il le droit de faire cela ?

« Je t'avais dit que tu devais te reposer, Obi, déplora Anakin en le bordant, je t'apporterai le dîner tout à l'heure, je vais demander à R2 de rester ici. »

Il s'éloigna alors de lui, à la grande déception d'Obi-Wan, qui chassa ce sentiment. C'était une erreur, ils n'auraient jamais dû s'embrasser, il aurait dû le repousser, lui rappeler le Code Jedi.

« Ani…nous ne pouvons pas, ne devons oublier, lâcha-t-il avant qu'il ne parte.

\- Tu penses que c'est une erreur, n'est-ce pas ? Tu penses que tu aurais dû me repousser et réciter le Code Jedi ?

\- Quoi ? Mais… »

Comment avait-il pu lire dans ses pensées ?

C'est alors qu'Anakin lui montra ce qu'il détenait entre ses doigts. Les yeux d'Obi-Wan s'écarquillèrent en reconnaissant la bague, il vérifia son annulaire et vit avec horreur qu'il n'avait plus son inhibiteur. Comment ne l'avait-il par remarquer ?

« Qui-Gon m'a appris à supprimer la Force autour de moi, pendant quelques instants, un Jedi normal peut le faire pendant quelques secondes, 7 secondes grand max. Moi je peux le faire pendant plus de 10 mins. C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas senti la différence quand je t'ai enlevé la bague.

Oh, Force. Il lui avait donc volé sa bague pendant qu'il lui tenait tout à l'heure la main.

\- Pourquoi…Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Anakin ? S'écria-le sénateur énervé.

\- Je voulais créer un lien avec toi, sourit Anakin fièrement, j'ai donc pu aisément entrer dans ton esprit, surtout que tes boucliers naturels étaient abaissés, car tu étais convaincu d'avoir ton inhibiteur.

\- Comment…tu as pu faire une chose pareille ! S'exclama Obi-Wan horrifié.

\- Parce que je t'aime ! Répondit Anakin innocemment.

Il ne comprenait pas la colère du sénateur qui quelques minutes auparavant, était empli d'amour pour lui.

\- Non ! Si tu m'aimais…tu ne m'aurais pas violé de la sorte !

\- Je ne t'ai pas…violé !

\- Tu t'es introduit dans mon esprit et tu as créé un lien sans mon consentement. »

Obi-Wan pouvait désormais ressentir la confusion, l'amour et l'ignorance du Padawan traverser le nouveau lien non voulu. Il ravala ses larmes de rage, empoignant le drap sous l'effet de la colère.

« Va-t'en, Anakin…Va-t'en…murmura-t-il la gorge enrouée.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir été trahi.

\- Obi…je ne voulais pas… »

Il entendit la voix désespérée du Padawan, les regrets s'engouffrèrent dans leur lien. Anakin venait de réaliser son erreur, mais il était trop tard. Il avait agi comme un enfant en pensant qu'Obi-Wan accepterait cela facilement.

« Va-t'en, sors de ma chambre ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! Je contacterai le conseil pour cette intrusion.

\- Non…Obi-Wan, je t'en prie, écoute-moi...

\- SORS. DE. MA. CHAMBRE. »

Obi-Wan tendit la main vers lui, le repoussant avec la Force, pour l'obliger à sortir. Fort heureusement, la porte étant ouverte, il put aisément l'envoyer dehors et refermer violemment. Puis, exténué par ce qu'il venait de faire, il s'enfonça dans ses oreillers, les larmes aux yeux, relâchant la tension, la colère et la honte de s'être fait avoir comme un adolescent. Il éclata en sanglot, se recroquevillant dans son lit, serrant ses genoux entre ses bras.

Il venait de se faire trahir par un être qu'il aimait.

Comme d'habitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah !


	9. Cauchemar

Obi-Wan ne dormit pas cette nuit. L'absence de sa bague le perturbait et l'empêchait de tomber dans le sommeil. Il avait rejeté Anakin très rapidement et sous la colère, il n'avait pas du tout pensé à reprendre son inhibiteur de Force qui lui avait été volé. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de sortir de sa chambre pour aller quémander son objet de convoitise.

Il n'avait eu aucune envie de revoir Anakin et lui faire face était pour lui encore trop douloureux. Ainsi depuis que le soleil de Naboo s'était couché, il n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil, la Force autour de lui était tendu, sans pour autant l'alerter d'un danger imminent. Cependant, c'était toujours aussi angoissant pour lui qui avait abandonné les habitudes des Jedi. Il méditait très peu, même seul, et donc cela lui causait pas mal de troubles dans la Force. C'était le prix à payer pour devenir quelqu'un de normal.

Au milieu de la nuit, fixant le plafond de sa chambre, alors qu'il s'était retourné de multiples fois, sans réussir à s'endormir, quelque chose dans la Force le fit frissonner, lui donnant des sueurs froides. L'angoisse, la peur et la colère le traversèrent subitement, sans aucune raison. Il dut se redresser pour regarder autour de lui, craignant une attaque surprise d'un ennemi mais rien. Son cœur palpitait trop vite et il haletait, des larmes coulaient de ses joues sans qu'il ne le veuille.

Il n'y avait aucun danger et pourtant, il ressentait ses émotions…comme si ce n'était pas à lui, mais à une autre personne. Son esprit s'éclaira alors, il comprit subitement ce qui se passait. C'était Anakin. Ça ne pouvait être que lui.

Son nouveau lien avec Anakin.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de lien dans la Force. Et c'était si envahissant, si brutal, qu'il en tremblait de tout son corps. Que lui arrivait-il ? La dernière fois qu'il avait partagé un lien était avec Qui-Gon et cela n'avait jamais été aussi fort.

Il devrait être énervé, en colère, contre le jeune Padawan qui avait imposé cette création. Il pourrait détruire le lien nouvellement formé, mais la pratique de la Force d'Obi-Wan n'était plus ce qu'elle était lorsqu'il avait quitté l'Ordre. Il était rouillé. La seule chose qu'il maitrisait encore était la lévitation, très utile pour se protéger d'ailleurs.

Utilisant la force, il attrapa sa canne et posa pied à terre, sortant de son lit. R2, qui était stationné non loin de son lit, se réveilla à moment-là, émettant ses fameux bips binaires.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, R2, c'est juste moi, je vais faire un tour. »

Le droïde répondit avec enthousiasme en allumant ses petites lumières.

Obi-Wan continua dans sa lancée. Il avait toujours quelques difficultés à se stabiliser et à s'équilibrer sur ses jambes, il apprenait vite et après quelques pas, il s'autorisa à sortir de sa chambre.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre d'Anakin qui était adjacente à la sienne, les membres toujours en compote, la peur tiraillant son ventre, le lien toujours aussi fort en Obi-Wan, qui dut plusieurs s'arrêter tellement les émotions qui le parvenaient étaient forts.

« Kriff…ce doit être un cauchemar, marmonna-il alors qu'il parvint enfin à entrer silencieusement dans la chambre d'Anakin.

La pièce était tout aussi identique que la sienne à quelques couleurs et tableaux près. Une nouvelle vague de terreur et d'effroi l'immobilisa, coupant son souffle. Il faillit trébucher mais sa canne l'empêcha de tomber tête la première au sol. Il reprit le contrôle de son corps et s'approcha du lit d'Anakin, priant pour qu'il se réveille, afin d'arrêter cette torture émotionnelle qui le prenait de cours. Obi-Wan était à la fois inquiet et à la fois, il compatissait pour le jeune homme. Il avait fait des cauchemars plusieurs fois et le libérait dans les liens montraient à quels points, le cœur du Jedi était sensible. Cela avait plusieurs fois causé quelques gênes pour Obi-Wan, car son ancien maître subissait cela lorsqu'il ne maîtrisait pas ses rêves.

Généralement, Qui-Gon le réveillait à travers le lien de la Force, mais pour Obi-Wan, cela faisait beaucoup trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas communiqué à travers cela, et donc, il était encore incapable de le faire.

Il s'assit sur le lit du jeune padawan, qui troublait dans son sommeil, marmonnait des mots incompréhensibles, secouant sa tête, transpirant, ses traits exprimaient une souffrance profonde. Obi-Wan fut chagriné de voir Anakin ainsi et regrettait presque de l'avoir rejeté tout à l'heure. Le garçon ne cherchait que son affection, voulant partager ce qu'il ressentait avec lui et prouver tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui. C'était parti d'une bonne attention.

L'ancien apprenti Jedi n'était pas rancunier au contraire, il pardonnait très facilement et il devait avouer que ce nouveau lien ne le plaisait pas et pourtant, il était heureux d'avoir l'attention d'Anakin, d'être important à ses yeux.

Il posa un main sur l'épaule du jeune homme endormi et agité.

« Ani…réveille-toi, tu fais un cauchemar, souffla-t-il

La Force s'assombrit, l'horreur et la panique saisirent le sénateur qui insista plus brusquement.

\- Ani, s'il te plait, réveille-toi ! S'écria-t-il.

Le Padawan ouvrit soudainement les yeux et avec une vitesse admirable, il s'empara de son sabre laser. Obi-Wan fut pris au dépourvu ne s'attendant pas du tout à cette réaction, quoique soulagé qu'il soit réveillé. Mais, Anakin hurla de rage et se jeta alors sur lui, allumant son arme, qui éblouit l'ancien Jedi. Ce dernier tomba en arrière sur le dos, gémissant de douleurs. Le plus jeune le plaqua au sol, la lame brûlant à quelques millimètres de son cou.

Obi-Wan ignorait si c'était son sang-froid ou bien la confiance qu'il avait envers Anakin, mais il garda un calme parfait devant cette soudaine attaque qui pourrait le tuer s'il bougeait. La respiration d'Anakin était éradique, tel un animal sauvage face à sa proie.

« Ani…c'est moi, Obi….tenta-t-il dans un murmure rauque.

La lame chaude commençait à lui brûler la peau. Anakin ne réagit pas, mais avança l'arme un peu plus, frôlant la peau du sénateur, ses yeux le fixaient comme s'il était un ennemi.

\- Ani, je t'en prie, supplia-t-il désespéré.

Toujours aucune réaction, ignorant si cela était bon ou mauvais signe, Obi-Wan tenta une dernière chose. Très calmement et d'une douceur étonnante, il leva la main vers le visage d'Anakin, caressant sa joue, découvrant alors l'humidité, causé par des larmes et guidé par son cœur, il chuchota :

« Je suis désolé, Ani, je suis tellement désolé, je suis désolé de t'aimer malgré tout…si tu veux me tuer, alors vas-y. Je suis prêt, je serai heureux de mourir de tes mains. »

Il ne savait pas s'il le croyait vraiment, mais Obi-Wan était sincère. Il aimait Anakin, bien malgré lui, même s'il voulait le cacher, même s'il voulait le nier, rien ne pourrait détruire ce sentiment d'amour qu'il avait envers lui. Il avait appris à aimer le petit garçon, comme un frère, puis, il a appris à aimer le jeune homme, comme un amant.

Anakin écarquilla les yeux avant de les cligner, la surprise, l'horreur et la stupéfaction se lisaient sur son visage, qui était quelques secondes plus tôt tordu par la colère et la rage.

« Que…Obi ? »

Ce dernier soupira de soulagement lorsque la lame laser disparut et qu'Anakin s'écarta de lui vivement, ses fesses percutant le sol, rampant loin du sénateur.

« Obi ! Je ne…t'ai pas fait mal ? Oh, Force, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas….je te jure, je ne…savais pas ce que je faisais, j'étais persuadé que tu étais…oh kriff, je vais…on va me bannir de l'ordre, je vais être renvoyé, je… »

Obi-Wan ignora sa petite brûlure sous son menton, portant son attention sur le Padawan perdu et paniqué, qui se tordait les mains dans ses cheveux. Il eut pitié pour lui, sachant que ce n'était pas intentionnel. Il glissa vers lui, attrapant la tête d'Anakin entre ses mains. Le jeune homme gémissait, la culpabilité résonnait à travers la Force.

« Calme-toi, Padawan, ordonna-t-il d'une voix forte qui le surprit lui-même.

\- Je t'ai fait du mal ! Je ne cesse de te faire du mal ! S'écria-t-il en larmes, j'ai failli te tuer !

\- Cela suffit ! Coupa Obi-Wan, je suis vivant, Anakin ! Tu ne m'as pas tué !

\- Tu ne comprends pas…je suis dangereux pour toi, tu…Le Conseil doit être prévenu…je dois m'éloigner de toi… »

L'ancien Jedi regretta alors d'avoir été si dur avec Anakin, il ne lui avait donné aucune chance. Son cadet avait besoin d'amours et de ressentir les sentiments. Il ne maîtrisait pas du tous ses émotions. Et il l'avait rejeté, malgré cette fragilité.

« Non, Ani. Tu dois rester auprès de moi, dit-il, je veux que tu restes auprès de moi.

\- Non…J'ai failli te tuer et je…t'ai violé.

\- Non, Ani, tu as fait un cauchemar et tu as…disons…échoué dans ta manière de me séduire. »

Obi-Wan tenta un sourire rassurant et chaleureux, qui eut son effet escompté. Anakin se détendit légèrement, une lueur d'espoir raviva alors la flamme dans ses yeux.

« Je t'aime, Ani…Finit-il par dire.

Bien sûr qu'il allait le regretter. Bien sûr que c'était une mauvaise idée de se lier avec un Jedi. Bien sûr que c'était impensable d'aimer un Jedi. Bien sûr qu'il connaissait les règles de l'Ordre Jedi. Et pourtant, tout en sachant cela, Obi-Wan venait délibérément de donner à Anakin son cœur.

Il embrassa le Padawan perturbé, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, afin de renforcer ce baiser. Des bras saisirent alors sa nuque, permettant un meilleur maintien. Obi-Wan gémit de plaisirs, heureux de sentir que leur lien était à nouveau paisible, que la Force autour d'eux était redevenue calme et sereine, comme si cette dernière les avait autorisés à s'aimer.

Anakin souleva alors son amant et le jeta dans son lit, le piégeant entre ses bras, prêt à aller plus loin que de simples baisers. Mais Obi-Wan posa ses mains sur sa poitrine, le repoussant doucement.

« Nous devons dormir, bredouilla-t-il, je n'ai pas…réussi à dormir…

\- Quoi ? Fit-il confus.

\- Je suis épuisé, Ani, je n'avais pas mon inhibiteur de Force pour me calmer et... »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase que le Padawan, l'installant dans ses couvertures, le bordant alors, puis s'allongea à ses côtés. Obi-Wan se sentit subitement bête et naïf, car il n'avait pas du tout pensé une seule seconde qu'il finirait sa nuit dans la chambre de son garde du corps.

« Je …croyais que j'allais retourner dans ma chambre…

\- Tu le veux vraiment ? S'enquit Anakin sceptique.

\- Eh bien, je… »

Non. Il ne le voulait pas. Dormir avec Anakin était tentant évidemment. Il lâcha un soupir et accepta l'étreinte du jeune homme. La chaleur de ses bras était un pur plaisir pour lui et il se permit même de blottir un peu plus contre sa poitrine.

« Ton cauchemar, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Interrogea Obi-Wan.

\- Je…préfère pour l'instant ne pas en parler…Je veux profiter de ce moment avec toi…je ne veux pas y penser…

\- Très bien, mais promet moi que tu me le diras demain…

\- Promis.

\- J'aurai besoin de ma bague pour dormir, ajouta-t-il.

\- Veux-tu que je t'envoie une suggestion de sommeil ? Proposa plutôt Anakin tendrement.

\- Non, je veux être réveillé si jamais tu fais un cauchemar, je veux être là pour te rassurer.

\- Ne crains rien, je n'en ferai pas, je te promets, Obi, je ne recommencerai pas…

\- Comment sais-tu cela ? Rit-il amusé.

\- Parce que tu es avec moi, dans mes bras…et que je suis l'homme le plus heureux de l'Univers. »


	10. Réveil

Une petite brise douce le réveilla lentement. Obi-Wan prit un certain temps à ouvrir les yeux. Pour une fois, il était agréable pour lui de paresser dans le lit, sous un bon matelas confortable. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait si bien dormi. Au bout de quelques secondes, il ouvrit enfin les yeux, découvrant son environnement.

Ce n'était pas sa chambre. Il n'y avait rien autour de lui, qui pouvait l'indiquer qu'il était dans une pièce à lui. Il se redressa sur ses coudes et balaya du regard le lieu, puis se rappela de ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit.

Anakin.

Oui. Anakin dans leur nouveau lien avait fait un cauchemar.

Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur les portes fenêtres du balcon ouvert donnant la vue sur le lac. Au milieu de la terrasse, Anakin était debout, immobile, dos à lui.

Non sans difficulté, Obi-Wan attrapa son peignoir et l'enfila. Il se mit debout, gardant toujours en tête que ses jambes n'étaient pas tout à fait guéri pour se permettre des folies mais assez pour faire quelques pas.

Il sortit de la chambre, rejoignant le jeune Padawan dehors. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, l'aveuglant pendant quelques secondes, le temps qu'il s'y habitue. Dans sa position, Anakin donnait l'impression de profiter du soleil, laissant sa peau bronzait à la lumière de l'astre brillant.

Il s'approcha doucement du jeune homme qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et remarqua alors qu'il avait les yeux fermés. Obi-Wan devina alors qu'il était en pleine méditation. Cela lui rappela alors ses propres années où il avait dû lui aussi méditer pour faire le point avec lui-même et la Force. C'était désormais loin derrière lui, mais pourtant, il ne pouvait pas déranger un Jedi qui méditait. Cela était important pour leur bien-être.

Toujours dans un silence, il se retourna, s'apprêtant à rentrer.

« Non, reste…Ta présence m'aide à méditer. »

Obi-Wan se figea, pivotant légèrement. Anakin n'avait pas bougé, restant concentré. Le sénateur hésita alors entre rester ou bien partir.

« Tu ne me déranges pas, te ressentir à mes côtés, proche de moi…me calme et m'apaise, ajouta Anakin, beaucoup plus que la méditation. »

Il ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers l'ancien Jedi. Il lui offrit sa main qu'Obi-Wan ne put refuser et la saisit gardant le silence, ne sachant comment réagir.

« As-tu bien dormi, Obi ? demanda Anakin inquiet.

\- Oui, très bien…et toi ?

\- J'ai eu un sommeil sans rêve. Cela faisait longtemps que cela ne m'est pas arrivé. Je pense que c'est grâce à toi.

\- Je n'ai rien fait.

\- Tu as dormi avec moi. Tu m'as accepté.

\- Je…Cela n'efface pas que ce que tu as fait est mal, rappela Obi-Wan.

\- Je ferai n'importe quoi pour me faire pardonner. »

Anakin porta la main d'Obi-Wan à ses lèvres, ce dernier rougit brusquement, non habitué à un tel romantisme. Personne n'avait été aussi affectueux que lui et cela était nouveau. Il n'avait pas eu d'amants, n'avait en réalité pas eu l'occasion avant, se consacrant entièrement à son travail ou bien aux autres. On l'avait plusieurs dragué mais Obi-Wan avait toujours fait en sorte de mettre des distances avec ce genre de personnes.

« Raconte-moi plutôt ton cauchemar, lança-t-il vivement retirant sa main.

Le visage d'Anakin s'assombrit et il se détourna d'Obi-Wan, s'avançant vers les rambardes envahis de végétations fleuris.

\- Ce n'était rien…

\- Non, ce n'était pas rien…Sinon, tu ne m'aurais pas attaqué comme tu l'as fait. De quoi as-tu rêvé, Anakin ? Insista le Sénateur, j'ai été Jedi avant toi, je sais très bien ce que c'est d'avoir des mauvais rêves.

\- Je regrette de t'avoir attaqué…j'aurai pu te tuer, s'étrangla Anakin serrant ses poings, c'est indigne de moi.

\- Tu n'étais pas toi-même…raconte-moi Anakin. Dis-moi ce qui te trouble autant. »

Il ne répondit pas, hésitant, alors qu'Obi-Wan se plaça à ses côtés, tendant sa main vers sa tête, pour emmêler ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Anakin croisa alors les yeux vert-bleutés de son protégé qui lui adressa un sourire tendre.

« Si je veux t'aimer, je souhaite que tu puisses avoir confiance en moi, Ani, souffla Obi-Wan.

\- Obi…

\- Tu nous as créé un lien entre nous, pour les jours et mois à venir, je serai amené à ressentir tout ce que tu ressens, si je ne sais pas ce qui te trouble…si je ne fais rien pour t'apaiser, je ne pourrai vivre en paix…tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Anakin se mordit les lèvres, se rendant compte que la création d'un tel lien entre eux avait aussi des répercussions négatives.

« Je n'aurai jamais du.

\- Et cela est fait et je l'accepterai, alors maintenant, parle-moi de ton rêve.

\- Très…bien, soupira Anakin vaincu.

Il n'avait pas le choix, Obi-Wan avait un véritable talent de négociateur. Le Padawan était soucieux de lui et il avait réussi à retourner cela à son avantage pour l'obliger à se dévoiler. Il payait de son erreur mais Obi-Wan pouvait ainsi obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Anakin ne voulait pas partager son côté sombre à son amant, il voulait le préserver de cela, de sa souffrance, de sa tristesse, de ses peurs.

\- J'ai rêvé de ma mère, raconta-t-il, elle m'appelle à l'aide, elle…se meurt…Et quand je veux la sauver…je n'y arrive pas…quand…tu m'as réveillé cette nuit, j'ai cru…j'ai cru que tu étais son meurtrier, j'ai vraiment…cru que c'était réelle, qu'elle était morte et que…tu étais son… »

Il ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase, l'émotion le saisit, les larmes menaçant de couler. Il était inquiet pour sa mère, cependant, il ne savait pas si c'était uniquement son imagination qui lui jouait des tours dans son sommeil ou bien si c'était un rêve un prémonitoire.

« Anakin, tu es angoissé à l'idée de la perdre ? Comprit l'ancien Jedi.

\- Je suis terrifié…je sais que ce n'est pas digne d'un Jedi mais…je n'arrive pas…j'ai beau médité, j'ai beau tenté de contrôler mes émotions…mais ça me rend…j'ai failli te tuer, kriff !

\- Tu ne l'as pas fait, ton inconscience ne voulait pas le faire, c'est sans doute pour cela que je suis encore en vie, tu es quelqu'un de bien Anakin, donc…ne doute pas de toi.

\- Cela ne m'empêchera pas de m'inquiéter pour ma mère, Qui-Gon me dit souvent que les rêves ne sont pas forcément un signe d'un avenir.

\- L'avenir est toujours en mouvement, récita Obi-Wan, mais que te dit ton cœur ?

\- J'ai…envie d'aller sur Tatooine, de m'assurer que tout va bien pour elle…mais je ne peux pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne peux pas te laisser seul. Mon devoir est de te protéger…et…

\- Pourquoi souhaites-tu me laisser derrière Anakin ? Coupa Obi-Wan l'air vexé en croisant les bras, l'air boudeur.

Le Padawan afficha une expression interloquée face à la réaction de son ainé. Il prit sur lui quand il réalisa alors ce que voulait dire Obi-Wan. Son cœur battait trop fortement dans sa poitrine, il dut se calmer intérieurement pour ne pas sauter de joie face à l'accord sous-entendu.

« Aurais-tu oublié que j'ai été un Jedi avant toi ? Continua-t-il, je suis très vexé que tu aies pensé à me laisser derrière.

\- Tu n'as jamais été un Jedi, rit Anakin en le prenant dans ses bras.

Un silence soudain perturba alors le Padawan qui s'écarta un peu pour fixer Obi-Wan confus. Ce dernier n'osait le regarder dans les yeux, révélant alors que ces derniers mots n'étaient pas du tout vrais.

« Obi ? Tu n'as…tu as…bredouilla-t-il dans l'incompréhension.

\- Je suis devenu Chevalier Jedi après la bataille de Naboo, juste avant que je quitte l'Ordre, avoua Obi-Wan en déglutissant.

\- Quoi ? Mais Maître Qui-Gon m'avait dit que…tu as quitté l'Ordre quand tu n'étais qu'un Padawan, que tu avais fait cette mission solo sans être Chevalier et sans obtenir le titre…

\- J'ai demandé au Conseil de ne pas divulguer les circonstances de mon départ, l'informa-t-il, ce qui voudrait dire que…personne ne devait savoir que j'ai été fait chevalier. Pas même Qui-Gon.

\- Pourquoi ? Sais-tu à quel point, cela avait déchira Qui-Gon d'apprendre que tu avais quitté l'Ordre ? Il a cru avoir échoué ! Il a cru que…tu étais un échec ! Qu'il n'aurait jamais dû t'enseigner ! »

Il ignorait s'il était en colère contre Obi-Wan qui n'avait jamais dit qu'il avait terminé sa formation ou bien contre Qui-Gon qui avait longtemps regretté d'avoir enseigné à une personne qui avait abandonné l'Ordre à la fin de son apprentissage.

\- Anakin …je le sais…mais cela aurait été encore plus cruel pour lui d'apprendre que je suis devenu Chevalier avant de quitter l'Ordre…De plus, je n'avais jugé nécessaire de lui informer cela…

\- Alors tu préfères que Qui-Gon te voit comme un échec ?

\- Son point de vue m'importe peu. Tu dois comprendre qu'à partir du moment où j'ai quitté l'Ordre, plus rien ne lie à Qui-Gon.

\- Et à moi ? »

Obi-Wan tressaillit, levant ses yeux vers le plus jeune. Pendant toutes ses années, malgré son envie d'oublier le petit garçon de Tatooine, il n'avait pas réussi à tourner la page. L'ombre du garçon le suivait constamment, ce n'était pas dérangeant au contraire. Cela lui permettait de croire en l'avenir, que l'Univers serait bientôt équilibré par la Force grâce à l'Elu.

« Je suis lié à toi, depuis le moment où tu m'as offert ton porte-bonheur, déclara Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon ne m'a jamais véritablement offert un objet aussi symbolique que ça. Chaque jour que j'ai passé depuis mon départ de l'Ordre, je n'ai pu éloigner mes pensées de toi, car ton cadeau me rappelait à chaque fois à toi. Je t'ai quitté alors que tu n'étais qu'un petit garçon…et je t'ai retrouvé en un adulte fort et courageux. Je ne remercierai jamais assez la Force de t'avoir remis à nouveau sur mon chemin.»

Le futur Jedi ne put se retenir une seconde de plus qu'il embrassa passionnément son amant. C'était la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'il pouvait entendre et il espérait que ce bonheur continue tout le long de sa vie.

« Maintenant, jeune Padawan, il est temps de nous préparer pour Tatooine, annonça Obi-Wan en interrompant le baiser, s'éloignant de lui.

\- Tu es le petit ami parfait, complimenta Anakin impatient.

\- Je ne suis pas parfait.

\- Pour moi, tu l'es. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il est clair que j'ai sauté toute la partie "romance" du film (vous savez l'herbe, le sable, les vaches, la pomme qui vole tout ça...)
> 
> A la place, Anakin a séduit Obi-Wan en essayant de le tuer. LOL, c'est n'importe quoi chez moi xD


	11. Tatooine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note important :  
> J'ai beaucoup triché dans ce chapitre, déjà parce que je n'aime pas du tout ces passages, et en plus parce que je suis pas doué pour la description xD donc, il se peut, surtout pour les lecteurs avisés que vous reconnaitrez quelques expressions empruntés aux livres.
> 
> Donc, je me suis énormément reporté sur le livre adapté des films écrits par Terry Brooks, R-A Salvatore, Matthew Stovern, traduits par Jean-Marc TOUSSAINT, Thierry ARSON et Jean-Claude MALLE.
> 
> Sans eux, j'aurai sans doute fourni un chapitre vraiment dégueulasse. Mes excuses d'avance.

* * *

**Mos Espa**

Anakin fixait au loin leur destination proche. Ils étaient conduits dans un speeder pousse-pousse remorqué par un droïde ES-PSA, une machine dotée d'une roue à la place des jambes. Obi-Wan était à ses côtés, recouverts d'un grand manteau bleu-gris, qui cachait ses vêtements élégants de Sénateur.

Ils avaient quitté Naboo assez vite et aucun des deux n'avaient de vêtements qui pouvaient les camoufler dans la foule du peuple de Tatooine. Anakin avait dû utiliser la Force pour contrôler l'esprit d'un officier pour les autoriser à garer son vaisseau sur une aire d'atterrissage, sous l'œil désapprobateur de l'ancien Jedi. Pourtant, Obi-Wan ne lui disait rien, se contenta alors de sourire par la suite.

« Nous y sommes, déclara Anakin fixant un vieux Toydarien qui rouspétaient des droïde mécanos confus.

Le jeune Padawan ordonna au droïde ES-PSA de s'arrêter, chose qu'il fit immédiatement et descendit du véhicule, aidant le sénateur à descendre.

Obi-Wan n'avait pas entièrement récupéré ses jambes, mais il avait persuadé Anakin qu'il pouvait se passer d'hoverchair et de cannes. En réalité, depuis qu'il était lié au Padawan, il avait l'impression que sa guérison s'était accélérée. Il n'avait cependant informé personne de cette étrange découverte. Il avait rarement entendu parler d'un lien qui pouvait accélérer la guérison, mais Anakin était l'Elu avec des midichloriens élevés.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'approchèrent du Toydarien qui les ignora complètement, concentré à hurler sur le trio de droïdes mécanos.

« _No chuba da wanga, da wanga !_ »

Anakin se pencha vers Obi-Wan, chuchotant :

« C'est du huttais. »

Le Sénateur leva les yeux vers lui, arquant un sourcil, son expression signifiait clairement « _Me prends-tu pour un idiot ?_ ». Anakin s'attendait à une réplique cinglante mais à la place, Obi-Wan s'avança vers le Toydarien.

 _« Chut, Chut, Watto_ »

Anakin sursauta alors, surpris d'entendre du Hutt dans la bouche si noble de son amant. Le Toydarien eut sans doute la même réaction lorsqu'il vit que l'étranger qui lui parlait ne venait pas de cette planète.

« _Ke booda ?_ dit il surpris.

\- _Ding mi chasa hopa_ , continua Obi-Wan en saisissant la pièce endommagée sur laquelle Watto travaillait.

Le cœur du Padawan fit un bond et se retint d'embrasser Obi-Wan en le voyant examiner avec attention la pièce. Il ne savait pas que l'ancien Jedi avait gardé des compétences en mécanique. Au bout de quelques secondes à manipuler les pièces, le petit moteur se mit à ronronner. Le sénateur hocha la tête, esquissant un sourire plutôt fier à Anakin.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je suis devenu un Sénateur que je ne m'intéresse pas à la mécanique, c'est le strict minimum de savoir réparer ce genre de choses, Anakin, lança-t-il devant le regard ébahi de l'apprenti, sans cela, je n'aurai sans doute pas survécu aussi longtemps. »

Watto tressaillit lorsqu'il entendit le prénom d'Anakin et se tourna donc vers ce dernier.

« Anakin ? Le petit Anakin ? S'écria –t-il éberlué, tout en battant les ailes avec excitation, qu'est-ce que tu as grandi, dis donc ! Tu es donc devenu un Jedi alors ? »

Il l'observa de la tête aux pieds puis se tourna vers Obi-Wan.

« Et toi ? Tu es aussi un Jedi ?

\- Non, juste…un ami, répondit le Sénateur d'un ton neutre.

\- Ma mère, je veux savoir où elle est, intervint Anakin ne souhaitant pas s'éterniser une seconde de plus.

Malgré le fait que trouver sa mère était très importante, il avait toujours sa mission et il refusait de laisser Obi-Wan trop longtemps sur cette planète qui abritait le groupe de mafieux le plus dangereux de l'Univers.

\- Je l'ai vendue, annonça Watto.

\- Quoi ?

\- Les affaires sont les affaires, Anakin, dit-il précipitamment, je l'ai vendu à un cultivateur d'humidité appelé Lars. Ace qu'il paraît, il l'a affranchie pour l'épouser ! »

Anakin sentit dans son lien qu'Obi-Wan se détendit à cette annonce, ce qui avait pour effet de faire de même pour lui.

« Très bien, où habitent-ils ? »

* * *

.

.  
.

Grâce aux informations de Watto, la ferme fut facilement retrouvée et Anakin n'eut aucun difficulté à déposer leur vaisseau non loin la demeure de Cliegg Lars. Lorsqu'ils descendirent du vaisseau, Obi-Wan pouvait ressentir l'impatience du jeune homme de revoir sa mère. Mère qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des années, depuis que Qui-Gon l'avait emmené pour Coruscant, pour qu'il devienne un Jedi.

Obi-Wan était un Padawan à ce moment-là, il n'avait jamais véritablement connu Shmi Skywalker. A ses yeux, il serait tout bonnement un étranger. Il s'arrêta alors.

« Ani, je vais rester ici, annonça-t-il.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Tu vas revoir ta mère, alors il vaudrait mieux qu'elle te voit seul et non avec un étranger, qu'elle ne connait pas. En plus, tes retrouvailles avec elle doivent se faire uniquement entre toi et elle.

\- Obi…

\- Nous sommes sur Tatooine, chez les Lars, personne ne me connait, même pas ta mère, ce serait irrespectueux que je m'introduise chez eux ainsi, expliqua Obi-Wan avec diplomatie, tu me présenteras à elle en bonne et due forme, d'accord ? Je vais attendre dans le vaisseau avec R2.

\- Tu dois rester auprès de moi, je dois te protéger. »

Le Sénateur rit de bons cœurs.

« Nous ne sommes même pas séparés de 20 mètres ! Et n'oublie pas que je sais me défendre, je ne suis pas un Sénateur comme les autres…

\- Ah oui, j'avais oublié que tu étais un Jedi avant.

\- Va, Ani. Je t'attendrai.

\- Je viens te chercher dès que je t'aurai annoncé auprès d'eux. »

Obi-Wan acquiesça et se détourna de lui pour retourner dans le vaisseau. Au moment où il s'assit, pour reposer ses jambes, il eut un mauvais pressentiment. La Force était inquiétante, presque étouffante et pourtant, elle ne lui décelait aucun danger aux alentours. Le lien avec Anakin était silencieux, au repos. Aucune émotion forte ne la traversait.

Il profita de ce rare moment de solitude et de calme pour fermer un instant ses yeux. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'appréciait pas la présence d'Anakin mais ressentir la Force à nouveau, de manière constante, avec un lien formé, était éprouvant, il n'était pas encore habitué et il dépensait une énergie considérable pour s'y adapter. Il avait appris cela lors des cours lorsqu'il était encore qu'un jeune initié, mais à cette époque, aucun Jedi n'avait tenté de se couper de la Force aussi brusquement que lui, donc très peu connaissait les effets néfastes de cette rupture.

Il se passa au moins une trentaine de minutes, avant que quelqu'un ne vienne poser sa main sur son épaule. Obi-Wan se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi et il découvrit le visage d'Anakin crispé, mêlé à l'angoisse et la peur. Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant que le jeune Padawan avait bloqué son esprit pour éviter de laisser échapper ses émotions dans leur lien. Mais Obi-Wan savait que quelque chose de grave s'était passé.

« Ani ? Qu'y-a-t-il ? »

Anakin ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma, cherchant ses mots, puis enfin, dit d'un ton sec :

« Viens, je te présente aux Lars. »

* * *

.

.

Le comportement distant d'Anakin avait inquiété Obi-Wan, mais le Sénateur n'avait pas posé de questions, c'est lorsque Cliegg Lars, sur son hoverchair, une jambe amputé, lui avait raconté la terrible nouvelle qu'il comprit alors le mutisme du Padawan. Shmi Skywalker avait été enlevé par des Tuskens, des hommes de sables, des pilleurs sauvages. Cliegg croyait dur comme fer que sa femme était perdue, qu'elle avait été tuée. Chose qu'Obi-Wan pouvait concevoir, la réputation des Tuskens dans la Galaxie, n'était pas du tout glorieuse, ils étaient décrits comme sanguinaire, sans pitié, tuant pour le simple plaisir.

C'est ainsi, dans une tension sombre et triste, qu'il rencontra la famille Lars, la belle-famille d'Anakin. Cliegg avait un fils, Owen qui s'était marié avec une jeune femme, nommée Beru Whitesun. Son compagnon Padawan était resté silencieux tout le long des présentations, gardant ses boucliers proches de lui, ne cherchant même pas à partager quoique ce soit avec Obi-Wan, qui était très frustré de cela. Il n'aimait pas voir Anakin souffrir ainsi et dès que les Lars le quittèrent, Obi-Wan retrouva Anakin, qui avait disparu pendant ses échanges avec eux, dehors, observant au loin, comme s'il cherchait la silhouette de sa mère.

Il n'eut pas besoin de se manifester pour prévenir de sa présence, car Anakin se tourna vers lui, le regard affligé, hésitant mais déterminé.

« Je vais aller la chercher, déclara-t-il sans équivoque, je sais qu'elle est encore en vie, je le sens. J'aimerai que tu restes avec les Lars, ce sont des gens biens, tu seras en sécurité avec eux. »

Il s'approcha de lui, l'enlaçant doucement dans ses bras, même si leur lien était pour l'instant bloqué par Anakin, Obi-Wan savait que le chagrin, l'angoisse et la peur avaient infiltré le cœur de son amant.

« Je refuse de te laisser y aller seul, souffla-t-il, je ne peux te laisser.

\- Obi…cela risque d'être dangereux.

\- Anakin, je sais me battre.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé, je ne peux pas…ma mère…toi…je ne peux pas. Si jamais il t'arrive quelque chose, je m'en voudrais…

\- Même si tu me forces à rester ici, je ferai tout pour te suivre, Anakin, alors, je viens. D'ailleurs, c'est officiel, en tant que sénateur de la république, je t'ordonne d'aller sauver Shmi Skywalker et cela sera supervisé par moi-même. »

Le Padawan écarquilla les yeux devant ces paroles et ne peut s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire ravi, malgré son anxiété.

« Vos désirs sont des ordres, Sénateur. »

* * *

.

.  
.

Obi-Wan et Anakin avaient donc emprunté deux motojets aux Lars, puis avaient suivi la route par le groupe d'hommes que Cliegg avant envoyé pour chercher sa femme, ce dernier ne pouvant se déplacer. Aucun d'eux n'était revenu. Et c'était donc sans surprise que sur leur chemin, ils retrouvèrent des cadavres de trois fermiers. En étudiant rapidement les corps, l'ancien Jedi découvrit à quels points les Tuskens les avaient mutilés et torturés. Si Obi-Wan n'avait pas passé ses vingt premières années dans l'Ordre Jedi, il serait mortifié de peur et aurait probablement vomi tout ce qu'il avait mangé ces dernières heures. Anakin était resté de marbres, mais il était certain que lorsqu'ils remontèrent sur leur motojet, ses pensées étaient dirigées vers sa mère. Le sénateur aurait aimé le rassurer, lui dire que tout se passerait bien, mais la Force l'informa que leur avenir proche ne serait sombre.

Après avoir traversé un grand désert, ils atteignirent des dunes sur lesquelles ils s'arrêtèrent pour observer les étendues désertiques en contrebas. C'est ainsi qu'ils aperçurent un camp Tusken, non loin d'un oasis. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu. Ils étaient certains que c'était le groupe à l'origine du carnage précédent.

« Il faut que j'y aille seul, attend moi là, ordonna Anakin s'apprêtant à descendre vers le camps.

\- Ce n'était pas ce qui était convenu, rétorqua Obi-Wan en l'accompagnant.

\- Tu en as déjà trop fait, tu n'es plus un Jedi…je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé si jamais les Tuskens engagent un combat.

\- Je me défendrai.

\- Obi-Wan…

\- Je suis le Sénateur, je suis sous ta protection, tout peut m'arriver même en me laissant ici, je serai plus en sécurité à tes côtés, argumenta-t-il.

Anakin serra des dents, ne pouvant nier que l'autre homme avait raison. Il n'aimait pas le mettre en danger. Mais d'un côté, abandonner Obi-Wan seul, en plein désert, sur cette planète dangereuse, serait tout aussi suicidaire que de l'emmener avec lui, sauver sa mère. Il lâcha un soupir et finit par céder. Et c'est silencieusement et le plus discrètement possible, qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le fameux camp Tusken, où Shmi Skywalker était sans aucun doute retenu depuis des jours.

L'ancien Jedi avait retrouvé ses compétences perdus et s'était donc avec facilité qu'il imita Anakin, étudiant avec attention les huttes de paille et de peaux de bêtes, afin de découvrir des indices leur permettant de deviner où se trouver Shmi. Il était facile pour eux de voir parmi ces vingtaines de huttes, une seule était gardée.

Dans le silence le plus total, le duo traversa le camp[LM1] , rapidement, faisant en sorte de ne pas attirer l'attention, se glissant derrière chaque hutte, se rapprochant peu à peu de celle qui les intéressaient. Obi-Wan put ainsi admirer l'habilité d'espionnage du jeune Padawan. Qui-Gon l'avait très bien formé, chacun de ses mouvements était calculé, bougeant tel un chat dans l'obscurité. Même Obi-Wan était certain que s'il était assassiné, Anakin aurait pu aisément le faire sans se faire remarquer.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la hutte surveillée, ils passèrent par derrière. Anakin activa son sabre laser et le plongea dans la paroi, découpant avec facilité le matériau. Obi-Wan vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne, mais déjà Anakin s'était engouffré dans le passage. L'ex-chevalier se retint de lui signaler que cela n'était pas du tout prudent, mais il entendit les murmures du plus jeunes :

« Maman…maman… »

Obi-wan hésita alors à entrer, il devait surveiller qu'aucun Tusken n'avait remarqué leurs présences, mais d'un côté, la Force autour d'eux était devenue un peu plus étouffant, la mort rôdant. Finalement, il rampa dans l'ouverture et rejoignit Anakin qui serrait un corps dans ses bras. Il était dos à lui, tremblant de tout son corps. Obi-Wan n'osait pas interrompre cet instant, devinant alors qu'ils étaient arrivés trop tard.

Shmi avait très peu de présence dans la Force, elle était en train de mourir et Obi-Wan pouvait reconnaître cela entre milles. C'était toujours aussi déchirant de sentir et voir quelqu'un mourir sans pouvoir rien faire. Il resta en retrait, laissant la mère et la fils, une dernière fois.

« Anakin…souffla Shmi dont le visage était tuméfié, saignant de part en part.

\- Maman…maman…je…suis venue…on va te sauver, sanglota Anakin.

\- Tu es…devenue un si …beau jeune homme…

\- Maman, garde tes forces, on va sortir, on va…te ramener…on va te soigner…

\- Je savais que tu allais venir…je le savais…tu m'as tellement manqué, Ani…mon garçon, mon petit garçon. »

Le jeune homme hoqueta, embrassant sa mère. Malgré son déni, il savait qu'elle lui donnait ses derniers instants, qu'elle allait partir.

« Reste avec moi, maman, je t'en supplie…j'ai tellement de choses à te dire…

\- Oh…mon petit garçon…je suis fier de toi…

\- Maman…je vais te guérir, ne t'en fais pas…s'il te plait…encore un peu…

\- Ani, je t'aime. » Fit-elle dans un dernier souffle avant de se raidir, gardant les yeux vides, dépourvus de vies, fixés sur son fils.

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux, cherchant ne serait-ce un signe de vie dans le corps qu'il maintenait entre ses bras. Mais rien. Le cœur ne battait plus. Aucune respiration singulière. Juste la mort. Il colla son front à celle de sa mère, tout en l'enlaçant et éclata en sanglot, versant ses larmes, sans se soucier de tremper le visage pâle de la défunte. Elle était morte, elle ne reviendra plus. Cela ne se pouvait pas ! Il aurait pu l'empêcher ! N'était-il pas un Jedi ?

Il resta ainsi longtemps dans cette position, oubliant la présence d'Obi-Wan à ses côtés, oubliant le temps et oubliant alors qui il était. Tout ce qui comptait était sa mère, morte dans ses bras. Ses yeux parcoururent son corps torturé, réalisant avec horreur qu'elle avait dû souffrir d'agonies pendant des jours, attendant qu'on vienne la sauver, que son fils vienne le sauver. Il était alors empli de colère, de rage, de haine. Il n'aurait pu la laisser sur Tatooine, il n'aurait pas dû suivre Qui-Gon, il n'aurait pas dû devenir Jedi. Sa place devait être au côté de sa mère.

Obi-Wan derrière lui ne savait quoi faire. L'unique famille de sang d'Anakin venait de mourir sous ses yeux. Il aurait aimé prendre le Padawan dans ses bras, le soulager de cette douleur, de ce deuil, de cette tristesse, mais la Force s'était soudainement assombri, les ténèbres étaient proches et cela l'effrayait. Il avait l'impression que cela venait d'Anakin et pourtant, il était persuadé qu'il était encore dans la lumière.

Alors qu'enfin, il s'avança vers Anakin, qui était dos, à lui, ce dernier se leva, le sabre bleu fut décroché et s'activa, le faisant reculer. Anakin l'ignora complètement et sortit de la hutte. Deux gémissements sourds s'entendirent alors, et le sénateur réalisa avec stupéfaction que les deux gardes venaient d'être abattus par le jeune Jedi. Malgré le fait que leur lien était bloqué, Obi-Wan savait qu'Anakin n'en restera pas là.

N'écoutant que son cœur, ignorant le côté Obscur qui s'était installé autour de lui, il se précipita derrière Anakin, espérant l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable.

.

* * *

Il devait les tuer, un par un. La mort de sa mère devait être danger. Ces pilleurs, ces meurtriers, ces assassins ne devaient plus vivre. Ils avaient pris la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui, pour qui il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour la garder en vie, auprès de lui. Sa mère qui avait tant sacrifié pour lui, qui avait souffert pour lui. La rage le consumait, la haine avait pris possession de son cœur, tout lui semblait désormais insignifiant. Tuer était facile. Il avait déjà tué les deux gardes, il en tuera d'autres. Un groupe de Tuskens l'avait aperçu et il ne put rien faire contre lui, en quelques coups de sabre laser, ils étaient tombés à ses pieds, gisant des mares de sang. L'alerte avait alors été donné à travers le camp, déclenchant une agitation soudaine. Anakin effraya les non-combattants non loin de lui, qui s'enfuirent, parmi eux, une mère et son enfant, qui rappela avec dégout ce qu'était Shmi et Anakin quelques années auparavant. Désormais, c'était un souvenir.

Anakin se fichait, il devait les tuer. Ils avaient tué sa mère. L'enfant Tusken allait aussi devenir un monstre, et il devait empêcher cela. Il les suivit, tuant au passage ceux qui voulurent l'empêcher et enfin, dans la précipitation, la panique qu'il avait créée, l'enfant et la mère furent bousculé et tombèrent à terre. C'était si facile.

Il entendit les cris incompréhensibles de ces deux prochaines victimes, qui s'étaient recroquevillés de peur. Il leva son arme, s'apprêtant à les abattre de sang-froid, sans aucune émotion, mais au lieu de cela, il percuta un autre sabre laser de même couleur que le sien.

Il cligna des yeux alors que le choc entre les deux armes illumina la silhouette qui venait d'apparaître sauvant ces deux êtres. C'était Obi-Wan.

« Ne fais pas ça, Anakin. Tu es mieux que cela. »


	12. La Mort

Le grésillement des sabres lasers résonna dans le silence soudain du camp Tusken, comme si le temps s'était arrêté lors Obi-Wan avait fait son apparition pour sauver la mère et l'enfant. Ces derniers réalisant qu'un autre étranger venait de les sauver, profitèrent pour s'enfuir, sans se retourner.

Leur fuite réveilla alors Anakin qui avait gardé les yeux fixés sur le Sénateur. Il fronça les sourcils et il tendit la main vers les deux Tuskens, pour utiliser la Force.

« Non, laisse-les ! S'écria Obi-Wan en le repoussant violemment par le biais de son sabre.

Anakin tituba vers l'arrière.

\- Tu es un Jedi, Ani, tu ne peux pas les condamner à mort ! Continua Obi-Wan en se plaçant devant le chemin qu'avaient emprunté les fuyards.

\- Ma mère…est morte par leur faute ! Hurla le Padawan enragé.

\- Les tuer ne la ramènera pas, tu porteras un fardeau toute ta vie…

\- Ils méritent de mourir.

\- Non, personne ne mérite de mourir, personne ne doit juger si l'on doit vivre ou mourir. »

Les sabres lasers étaient toujours actifs, Obi-Wan l'avait gardé devant lui dans le cas où il devrait à nouveau combattre le jeune apprenti dans sa folie.

« Elle ne devait pas mourir ! Ma mère aurait dû vivre et c'est à cause d'eux qu'elle est morte ! »

S'élança-t-il en l'attaquant.

Le sénateur para avec difficulté la slave d'Anakin. Il n'avait plus pratiqué depuis des années et ses bras s'étaient affaiblis durant les 10 ans. Il savait qu'un combat au sabre contre Anakin serait perdu d'avance, mais il était prêt à tout pour l'arrêter et le remettre dans le droit chemin. Son amant n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais, il l'en était persuadé et il n'accepterait jamais qu'il sombre dans le côté obscur. Même s'il avait abandonné l'Ordre Jedi, il pouvait reconnaître quelqu'un qui touchait à l'Obscurité et Anakin était sur le point de le frôler.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que cela fait de perdre sa mère ! »

A ce moment-là, Obi-Wan trébucha mais réussit à se défendre, bloquant le sabre d'Anakin, bien que l'immobilisant au sol. En entendant cette phrase, un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit et il ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer dans la douleur et le remord.

« Mais je sais ce que ça fait de tuer un enfant ! »

A ces mots, Anakin frémit, clignant des paupières, digérant ses mots qu'il crut pendant un instant mal comprendre. Obi-Wan profita alors de sa réaction pour le pousser à terre grâce à la force, le désarmant, envoyant son sabre laser sur le côté et pointant le sien vers la poitrine en signe de menace. Les traits du Padawan n'étaient plus contrôlés par la rage ou bien la colère, mais pas de la confusion, de l'incompréhension et un soupçon de regret.

« J'ai tué…un enfant, Anakin, et crois-moi, même aujourd'hui, je suis hanté par cela, c'est un fardeau lourd à porter et je ne pourrai jamais me pardonner pour cela. » continua-t-il révélant alors le secret qu'il gardait enfoui dans son corps.

Sa confession avait pour but de choquer Anakin et cela semblait marcher, car le regard sauvage du jeune homme se transforma et il retrouva ces yeux si tendres et si doux qu'il reconnaissait de son amant. Pourtant la peur le saisit craignant que sa révélation le fasse rejeter de ce dernier.

La Force autour de lui était redevenue très calme, apaisant alors son cœur. Anakin avait repris ses esprits, baissant la tête, ne sachant quoi dire. Obi-Wan soupira et désactiva son sabre et lévita celui d'Anakin.

« Rappelle-toi, tu es un Jedi, un gardien de la paix et non, un bourreau de la mort. »

Il tendit sa main, l'aidant à se lever, puis présenta son arme. Toujours muet, Anakin hésita alors à le prendre. Il avait failli commettre un génocide, son sabre laser a failli exécuter des innocents.

« Prends le, Anakin, il faut qu'on rentre, nous devons ramener ta mère chez elle. » Dit Obi-Wan simplement en remettant le sabre dans sa main.

Il se détourna de lui, se dirigeant vers la hutte où se trouvait le corps de Shmi. Anakin resta longuement immobile, aux milieux de ces quelques cadavres de Tuskens, constitués majoritairement de combattants qui avaient été le premier à se précipiter vers lui. Si Obi-Wan n'était pas intervenu, les cadavres de femmes et d'enfants auraient rejoints les morts.

Sa paume resserra la poignée de son sabre laser. Il avait évité le pire, il avait évité l'irréparable. Sombrer dans le côté obscur après la mort de sa mère ? C'était impensable et pourtant, il était au bord de le faire.

Lentement, alors que des larmes glissaient sur ses joues, il rejoignit Obi-Wan dans la hutte où sa mère était morte. Oui, il devait la ramener chez elle et l'enterrer dignement, sans que le sang d'innocents ne soit versé sur sa tombe.

Quand il pénétra à nouveau dans la hutte, il retrouva Obi-Wan à terre, assis une expression de douleur sur son visage, une de ses mains tenait sa cuisse.

« Obi-Wan ? S'inquiéta Anakin en s'agenouillant.

Il craignait d'avoir blessé inconsciemment son amant lors de leur petite altercation.

\- Ça va, j'ai…mes jambes sont fatigués et douloureuses…marmonna-t-il, s'il te plait, occupe-toi de ta mère et partons d'ici. »

Le regard du Padawan tomba alors sur le corps de sa défunte mère, puis revint vers Obi-Wan, les larmes glissant de ses joues.

« Je…te demande pardon, c'est ma faute…je n'aurai pas du… »

Des mains froides se posèrent sur ses joues humides, il fut contraint de fixer Obi-Wan dans ses yeux.

« Tu n'as rien fait du tout, tu n'es coupable de rien, tu es en deuil, tu dois contrôler tes émotions avant qu'elles ne te contrôlent toi. Je t'aime, Ani, et je ne ferai tout pour que tu continues à avancer. Tu es devenu un jeune homme fort et courageux, ta mère est fière de toi, elle te l'a dit, alors honore la. Maintenant, rentrons et organisons pour elle, un enterrement digne de son vivant. »

.

.

Le trajet du retour fut triste et très silencieux. Aucun des deux ne parlait. Anakin était beaucoup trop dans son chagrin et sous le choc d'avoir été proche de sombrer, quant à Obi-Wan, il ne savait quoi penser, il partageait la douleur d'Anakin, mais voir son amant dans sa folie meurtrière l'avait beaucoup plus ébranlé qu'il ne pensait, de plus, dévoiler son secret dans ces circonstances ne serait pas sans conséquence. Tôt ou tard, il devra affronter les questions d'Anakin à ce sujet, lorsque celui-ci sera libérer de son deuil.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez les Lars au petit matin, Cliegg fut le premier à les accueillir et à remarquer le corps dans le linceul de fortune. Il ne put cacher ses émotions et pleura de désespoir face à la mort de son épouse, tout en remerciant Anakin et Obi-Wan de l'avoir ramené. Owen et Beru les rejoignirent peu après et pleurèrent aussi accompagnant le père dans son chagrin.

Aujourd'hui, les Lars étaient en deuil, perdant un être de la famille qu'ils aimaient profondément. Cela réchauffa le cœur d'Anakin qui était heureux que sa mère ait pu connaître ses trois êtres bienveillants et aimants.

.

.

Obi-Wan était fatigué, il n'avait guère dormi depuis la veille, la nuit avait été mouvementé. Cependant, il s'inquiétait de l'état mental et psychique d'Anakin et, emportant un plateau repas, il ne tarda pas à le retrouver à l'heure du déjeuner, dans le garage, s'affairant à réparer une pièce de motojet. Le Padawan remarqua son entrée mais ne dit pas un mot, se focalisant sur son travail. Obi-Wan déposa le plateau sur un des plans de travail.

« Mange un peu, Anakin, je ne veux pas que Qui-Gon me reproche de te laisser mourir de faim. » Dit-il avec une tentative d'humour.

« Je n'ai pas faim, répondit-il.

\- Je suis désolé. »

Il ignorait pourquoi il s'excusait. Pour la mort de Shmi ? Pour la situation actuelle ? Pour son secret douloureux ? Pour avoir quitté l'ordre ? Il n'en savait rien.

« Je n'ai pu la sauver, je n'ai pu la venger, lâcha Anakin dans un souffle se figeant alors, stoppant son activité, je pensais…que tuer ces…monstres pourraient être un soulagement…

\- Anakin…

\- Mais elle ne serait pas d'accord avec ça, coupa-t-il, elle ne voudrait pas que des meurtres suivent son décès. »

Anakin eut un rire nerveux, puis enfin croisa le regard d'Obi-Wan, déposant ses outils, s'approchant de lui et l'enlaça tendrement.

« Merci…de m'avoir empêché de faire cela, murmura-t-il dans son oreille sanglotant doucement.

\- Je t'en prie. »

Ils restèrent ainsi sans un mot, partageant ce moment d'intimité où leurs Forces s'entrelacèrent dans leurs liens, les isolant dans une bulle où chacun avait accès aux émotions de l'autre. Ainsi Anakin pouvait ressentir la culpabilité, la solitude, l'anxiété et le doute provenant de son amant, lui rappelant alors l'aveux qu'il avait fait lorsqu'il l'avait empêché de commettre le meurtre massif. Obi-Wan parvint alors à capter l'interrogation sourde du plus jeune.

« Obi, qu'est-ce que tu as voulu dire tout à l'heure ? Tu…as tué…un enfant ? » interrogea Anakin d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

Le sénateur s'écarta de lui, s'éloignant, hésitant à répondre, il n'osa même pas regarder dans les yeux du jeune apprenti, par peur de son jugement.

« Je…C'est un fardeau que je dois porter seul, tu n'as pas besoin de connaître les détails, dit-il alors.

\- Non, dis le moi, insista Anakin, tu m'as empêché de sombrer dans le coté obscur, tu m'as sauvé, tu connais ma face cachée, tu l'as vu, je…voudrais porter ton fardeau, je t'en prie, ne garde pas cela pour toi…

\- Ani, sais-tu pourquoi j'étais tellement en colère contre toi quand tu m'as volé ma bague anti-force ?

\- Non, répondit –il en se demandant quel lien cela avait avoir.

\- Eh bien, au début, alors que mon inhibiteur me servait pour me couper de la Force, ces derniers mois, cela me servait parce que j'avais peur.

\- Peur de quoi ?

\- Peur de tomber dans le côté obscur. C'est pour cela que quand tu as voulu tuer cette mère et son enfant, je me devais d'intervenir, quitte à ce que tu me blesses involontairement. Je ne voulais pas que tu deviennes comme...moi.

\- Tu ne peux pas tomber dans le coté obscur, tu es…trop ancré dans la lumière.

\- J'ai tué un enfant, déglutit Obi-Wan, je l'ai tué. »

Les traits du sénateur se crispèrent, ses yeux s'humidifièrent et ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de lui, comme un bouclier le protégeant d'un froid inexistant.

« Raconte-moi, Obi, je t'en prie… »

Le roux ferma les yeux et inspira, les lèvres tremblantes.

« Si Jango Fett veut tellement m'assassiner...C'est parce que j'ai tué son fils. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip Boba, on t'aimait. ;-;


	13. Paix

_« J'ai tué le fils de Jango Fett. »_

Les mots étaient sortis difficilement de la bouche d'Obi-Wan, qui sentit les larmes montés à ses yeux, tellement ce secret qu'il avait longtemps caché pendant des mois, le pesait. Il n'osa même pas regarder Anakin, de peur que celui-ci, de par ses valeurs Jedi qu'il avait autrefois partagé, ne le rejette, ne soit dégouté par sa propre personne. Il savait qu'un Jedi aurait trouvé son crime odieux.

Des bras l'entourèrent subitement, dans une étreinte rassurante. Cela lui fit lâché un souffle de surprise. Anakin le câlinait et dans leur lien, une vague d'apaisement et d'amour fut envoyé, détendant Obi-Wan, qui s'accrocha désespérément à la tunique du jeune padawan. Ce geste affectueux l'incita à poursuivre son histoire et cela lui permit de lui envoyer des images mentales de ce jour fatidique. Ce jour il a commencé à se détester, à craindre les armes.

« Ce n'était qu'un enfant, Anakin, continua-t-il malgré lui, la gorge nouée, un enfant…je l'ai tué de sang-froid…

\- Je suis sûr que ce n'était pas ton intention première, tu es beaucoup trop gentil pour cela.

\- Après avoir découvert l'armée des Clones à Kamino, je voulais enquêter sur Jango Fett, je…me suis battu avec lui, mais j'ignorai que son fils…un clone enfant qui n'avait pas eu de modifications, pouvait se servir d'une arme et il a…voulu défendre son père…je n'ai pas eu le choix de lui tirer dessus…

\- Tu n'as fait que te défendre, Obi, tu n'as fait que te défendre…tu n'es pas responsables de cela…rassura Anakin.

\- Je m'en voudrai toute ma vie, l'ignora Obi-Wan en s'écartant, j'ai…refusé d'utiliser la Force, si je l'avais utilisé peut être que je n'aurai pas eu à tirer sur lui… »

Il s'en souvenait très bien, lorsqu'il était sur Kamino, il avait gardé sa bague et n'aurait jamais cru qu'il en aurait besoin, c'était là son erreur. S'il l'avait enlevé, il aurait pu éviter cela. Si sa peur d'utiliser la Force avait été contrôlée, jamais un infanticide aurait été commis. Puis, il avait profité de la douleur de Jango Fett, de son choc, pour fuir. Il avait eu honte d'avoir été lâche, mais jamais il ne s'était senti aussi misérable, que ce jour-là.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, Obi, c'était un accident, ce n'était pas ta faute…dit Anakin sur un ton doux.

\- Le sang de cet enfant est sur mes mains, Anakin, que ce soit intentionnel ou non, ne changera pas.

\- Pour toi, sans doute, mais pour moi, tu resteras l'être le plus compatissant et le plus empathique que je connaisse, pour moi, tu es la perfection même. »

Obi-Wan rougit alors que les larmes coulaient de ses joues. Anakin l'attrapa à nouveau dans ses bras, puis l'embrassa tendrement.

« Aujourd'hui, tu as sauvé une vingtaine de personnes, une dizaine d'enfants…et le plus important, c'est que tu m'as sauvé, moi, murmura-t-il.

\- De quoi t'ai-je sauvé, tu t'es très bien débrouillé, souffla Obi-Wan.

\- Tu m'as…empêché d'être un meurtrier, et pour cela…je t'en remercie. »

* * *

L'enterrement de Shmi fut organisé le soir-même, à quelques mètres de l'habitation. Owen, Beru et Cliegg, Anakin et Obi-Wan rendaient hommage une dernière fois à Shmi Skywalker. Cliegg récita un petit discours en l'honneur de sa femme disparue. Anakin en fut extrêmement touché, heureux de cet amour dont sa mère méritait tant. Curieusement, il n'y avait plus de colères en lui, pas de peur, pas de regrets, ni de remords. Sa mère était morte en ayant été aimé et ayant aimé. Il avait pu la voir une dernière fois et le souvenir de ses yeux brillants et heureux avant qu'elle ne relâche son dernier souffle, lui revint alors en mémoire. La Force lui fit réaliser qu'elle était heureuse de mourir dans les bras de son fils.

Anakin était en paix avec lui-même. Son rêve prémonitoire était inévitable, il n'avait pu changer quoi que ce soit. Il devrait l'accepter. Il se tourna vers Obi-Wan à ses côtés, qui avait relevé sa capuche sur sa tête, cachant sa tristesse pour une femme qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais.

Les Lars finirent par les quitter, laissant le fils de Shmi se recueillir seul sur sa tombe. Obi-Wan s'apprêta à les suivre, mais Anakin l'en empêcha.

« Non, reste, s'il te plait. »

Le Sénateur resta silencieux, hochant la tête, se plaçant derrière lui. Anakin lui tendit la main, sans quitter une seule seconde des yeux la dernière demeure de sa mère. Obi-Wan saisit sa main, le contact des doigts d'Anakin lui était doux et chaud. Ce dernier commença alors à parler .

« Maman, je te présente Obi-Wan, je n'ai pas pu te le présenter…Tu ne l'as malheureusement pas connu, il était pourtant là quand maître Qui-Gon nous a…séparé. Je l'aime, Maman, je l'aime tellement. Le Code Jedi interdit ce genre de choses, mais je ne peux pas, je l'aime. Je suis sûr que toi aussi tu l'aurais aimé…

\- Anakin, murmura Obi-Wan entre l'embarras et l'émotion.

\- L'Ordre Jedi n'approuvera jamais notre relation…mais toi, Maman, je sais que tu aurais approuvé. Tu m'aurais de suivre mon cœur, et…je décide le suivre. »

Il s'arrêta et inspira profondément, ses épaules s'affaissant, comme libérer d'un poids lourd. La main qui tenait son amant se serra un peu plus.

« Maman, repose en paix, même si je n'ai pu te sauver…Je t'aime, Maman. Je t'aime…Tu me manques…mais maintenant, tu n'as plus à t'en faire, car … j'ai quelqu'un avec moi, tu n'as plus à te soucier… »

Quelques larmes glissèrent de ses yeux, Anakin hoqueta, sa tristesse le submergea, mais quand il échangea un regard avec Obi-Wan, il ne s'est jamais senti aussi heureux. Et c'était ce que voulait sa mère, qu'il soit heureux, alors il allait être heureux et tout faire pour cela. Il se rapprocha de son amant et de son autre bras, l'enveloppant pour lui donner un baiser passionné.

Obi-Wan tressaillit, le repoussant doucement, la confusion sur son visage.

« C'est inapproprié !

\- Je ne pense pas que maman s'en offusquerait.

\- Anakin…Nous sommes devant sa tombe !

\- Ma mère souhaitait mon bonheur, je ne pouvais pas ne pas lui montrer cela. Je pourrai crier et pleurer, cela ne changera rien, alors autant lui envoyer notre amour… »

Obi-Wan n'avait pas de mots pour contredire les paroles du Padawan. Il soupira puis accepta l'étreinte, en posant sa tête contre sa poitrine. Anakin avait raison, si Shmi pouvait communiquer, peut-être aurait-elle préféré qu'elle voit son fils heureux et non torturé par le chagrin de sa mort.

* * *

« Merci pour votre accueil, fit Obi-Wan aux Lars, je ne vous oublierai pas. »

C'était l'heure du départ et des adieux. Ils devaient retourner sur Naboo pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons et espérer que l'Ordre Jedi ne remarque pas leur voyage imprévu.

« Vous serez toujours les bienvenus, dit Owen, après tout, Shmi faisait partie de la famille…

\- Ce serait avec joie, dit Anakin, merci d'avoir…aimé ma mère, de lui avoir rendu heureuse. »

Il disait cela à Cliegg, qui esquissa un petit sourire reconnaissant, s'ajustant dans son hoverchair.

\- Je suis content d'avoir pu rencontrer son fils, tu es exactement comme ta mère m'avait décrit. Tu auras toujours une place chez nous, ainsi que ton fiancé…

\- Quoi mais nous ne sommes…commença Obi-Wan.

\- Merci, Cliegg, coupa Anakin dont le visage s'était éclairé subitement, mon fiancé et moi-même n'hésiterons pas.

\- Anakin !

\- Lorsque nous nous marierons, je vous enverrai un holofilm…termina-t-il en le prenant par la taille. Obi-Wan voulut protester mais il était fermement maintenu, si bien qu'il finit par abandonner, laissant le Padawan déformer sa vérité.

Les Lars échangèrent des sourires amusés.

\- Au fait, tu devrais récupérer C3PO, c'est ton droïde de protocoles, il te sera plus utile à toi, qu'à nous, lança Owen, de plus, il t'appartient de droit.

C3PO était un cyborg qu'Anakin avait construit étant plus jeune et que sa mère avait gardé auprès d'elle. Il l'avait aidé et l'avait suivi jusqu'à la Ferme des Lars. En voyant Anakin, son créateur, C3PO l'avait donc tout de suite reconnu, si bien que dès qu'il le voyait, il s'exclamait en l'appelant « maître ».

\- Je…ne peux l'accepter, il vous servira plus…nous avons tout ce qu'il faut chez les Jedi, refusa Anakin.

\- En souvenir de ta mère, insista Owen, je me sentirai coupable de le garder, alors que tu es son créateur. »

Anakin finit alors par accepter. C3PO rejoignit donc la petite équipe, malgré une certaine réticence de la part du plus jeune, qui se demanda si Qui-Gon se rappela de ce cyborg.

« Cela pourrait être suspicieux, marmonna-t-il lorsqu'ils s'installèrent dans leur vaisseau, mon maître va sans doute faire le lien…

\- Il restera avec moi, dans ce cas-là, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Qui-Gon ne pourra pas te poser des questions si je lui dis qu'il m'appartient, je te l'échangerai avec R2. »

Derrière eux, R2 émit un bip outragé et C3PO manifesta son choc devant ces paroles binaires.

« Quelles grossièretés ! »

Anakin et Obi-Wan éclatèrent de rire devant les échanges entre leurs deux droïdes, puis décollèrent de Tatooine pour retourner sur Naboo.

* * *

En entrant dans l'hyperespace, ils avaient quelques heures avant d'arriver à leur destination. Anakin bricola C3PO, le remettant à jour, R2D2 ne cessait d'émettre des bips binaires aigus, complimentant visiblement son nouvel ami. Obi-Wan astiquait ce dernier, qui avait d'ailleurs conservé du sable à certains interstices et il dut vérifier plusieurs fois le petit robot que tout était bien propre.

« Eh bien je serai ravi d'avoir R2, lança Anakin, son modèle est plus adapté pour nos missions…

\- Oui, et C3PO serait plus utile à mon service, approuva-t-il.

\- C'est comme si je t'offrais un cadeau !

\- Non, on échange nos droïdes, rétorqua Obi-Wan.

\- Et bien on s'échange mutuellement des cadeaux.

\- Anakin, ça suffit, ce ne sont pas des cadeaux.

\- Et si…on se mariait ? Balança soudainement le Padawan l'air complètement sérieux.

Obi-Wan se figea, arquant un sourcil, étudiant le jeune homme, espérant que ce soit une plaisanterie. Mais Anakin garda le visage grave, le fixant avec une intensité qui le rendit mal à l'aise.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, marmonna Obi-Wan en évitant son regard.

\- Je n'oserai jamais plaisanter avec un sénateur.

\- Anakin, ce n'est pas possible.

\- Pourquoi ? Nous ne pouvons pas nous mentir, nous nous aimons.

\- Oui, d'ailleurs…nous sommes allés trop loin dans notre relation, il faut que ça s'arrête avant que cela soit trop tard.

\- Non, je refuse, j'ai promis…sur la tombe de ma mère, que je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin.

\- Ani…

\- Je ne peux imaginer ma vie sans toi, Obi, peu importe à quel point je sais que c'est mal, je ne peux pas ! S'écria Anakin.

\- Le Code Jedi…

\- Kriff le code ! Je t'aime ! »

Anakin se jeta aux genoux d'Obi-Wan qui s'immobilisa dans son siège, dérouté par le mouvement du padawan, qui lui empoigna ses mains. Ses yeux bleus le contemplèrent comme s'il était la créature la plus précieuse de l'Univers. Une chaleur monta alors au niveau des joues du sénateur, qui ne savait plus où poser son regard.

« Obi-Wan, s'il te plait, marions nous, dès que nous serons à Naboo, marions-nous. »

Il était sérieux. La maturité soudaine d'Anakin était surprenante et Obi-Wan en fut admiratif. Malgré ses airs d'adolescent impulsif, il détenait une maturité étonnante et il savait très bien à quoi il s'engageait en lui proposant un mariage.

« Je…Ani…ce n'est pas…correct, bredouilla-t-il.

\- Nous nous aimons…

\- Tu es un Jedi et moi, un sénateur…nous devrons nous cacher, nous pourrons jamais être heureux.

\- Mais le mariage nous liera à jamais.

\- Tu as créé un lien dans la Force, c'est comme si nous étions lié pour la vie.

\- Mais si nous nous marions sur Naboo…je pourrai t'appeler mon époux, tu m'appartiendras et je t'appartiendrai. Je n'aurai pas peur de te perdre à cause de quelqu'un.

\- Tu me demandes le mariage, juste parce que tu crains que je te trompe ? » Taquina Obi-Wan en riant doucement.

« Non, bien sur que non, mais…ce serait symbolique…Notre amour serait officiel aux yeux de la loi de Naboo. Ça rendrait notre relation légitime au moins sur une planète. »

Obi-Wan lâcha un soupir, hésitant alors à donner sa réponse. C'était tentant. Il rêverait de vivre une vie de couple épanouie avec Anakin. Mais il connaissait les enjeux d'un Jedi, il savait très bien que s'il donnait son accord, son futur époux aurait très peu de temps à lui consacrer et ils seront obligés de se cacher, l'un ou l'autre se mordrait les doigts quand la distance les séparerait. Et la question de l'attachement était aussi centrale. Le Code l'interdisait pour une bonne raison.

« Obi, fais-moi confiance, l'embrassa Anakin.

\- Ani, je veux… »

Mais leur communicateur émit un bruit, signalant que quelqu'un voulait les joindre. Obi-Wan reprit contrôle de ses mains et Anakin se réinstalla à sa place, se promettant de continuer la conversation plus tard. Il activa la communication.

Un hologramme apparut alors, présentant un homme grand et assez âgé, avec une chevelure et une barbe blanche bien taillée. Sa prestance était imposante et il était certain qu'il était quelqu'un de très respectable. Il portait une tenue de noble qu'Obi-Wan reconnut comme étant d'origine de Serenno. Ses traits fatigués montraient une certaine nervosité.

« Bonjour, Padawan Skywalker et Sénateur Kenobi, je suis le comte Dooku et j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer, dit-il directement sans même attendre un mot des deux jeunes hommes.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta Anakin.

\- Qui-Gon s'est fait enlever par le général Grievous. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mouahahahaha


	14. Plans

L'annonce était tout aussi brutale qu'un coup de poing sur la face pour Anakin. Son maître a été enlevé ? Il ouvrit la bouche pour demander plus d'informations, mais Obi-Wan le devança.

« Où, comment, pourquoi ? Questionna-t-il d'un calme parfait, et comment le savez-vous ? Je croyais que vous aviez quitté l'Ordre Jedi…

L'hologramme de Dooku grisailla, Anakin le vit froncer les sourcils et crut pendant un moment qu'il ne répondrait.

\- Oui, vous avez raison, Sénateur Kenobi, j'ai quitté l'Ordre mais Qui-Gon souhaitait obtenir des informations à propos du chasseur de prime, Jango Fett, et quoi de mieux que son ancien maître pour le renseigner.

\- Vous l'avez donc envoyé dans un piège ! s'écria Anakin scandalisé.

\- Bien sûr que non, répliqua Dooku sèchement, j'ignorai que Fett avait accepté un contrat avec la Fédération de commerce.

\- Quoi ? Souffla Obi-Wan, la Fédération du commerce ?

\- Qui-Gon m'avait contacté car il n'arrivait pas à vous joindre Anakin, il m'avait demandé d'envoyer un message au conseil, mais avant même que je puisse le prévenir que ce n'était pas possible, puisque je n'avais plus accès à la liaison directe du Temple, il a été capturé, alors il ne me restait plus que tenter de vous recontacter…Et je remercie la Force de vous avoir enfin trouvé.

\- Qui est ce Général Grievous ? demanda Obi-Wan.

\- D'après mes informations, c'est un être empli de haine qui dirige désormais la Fédération du Commerce, les rumeurs courent que c'est un sith, ou du moins, un apprenti Sith. Ce serait lui qui serait à l'origine des Séparatistes. Sa base est actuellement sur Géonosis.

\- Un Sith ? répéta Anakin, mais…on les croyait disparu ! Comment se fait-il que le Conseil ne soit pas au courant.

\- Le Conseil ne dit pas tout, Anakin, surtout quand il n'est pas sûr de certaines vérités, à l'heure actuelle, personne ne sait vraiment qui a causé ce conflit entre les Séparatistes et la République. Je suis surpris que vous en sachiez autant, Comte, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de l'hologramme.

\- Eh bien, en quittant l'Ordre Jedi, j'ai eu l'occasion d'en apprendre beaucoup plus sur les dessous de la politique, ricana Dooku, n'êtes-vous pas d'accord, Sénateur ? »

Obi-Wan ne put s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi, approuvant les dires du comte. Quand il a quitté l'Ordre, il a découvert que la politique était loin des paroles de paix des Jedi. Si les Jedi n'étaient pas des politiciens, il y avait une bonne raison. Un Jedi serait révolté de voir à quels points la politique est un jeu de pouvoir, personne n'est véritablement honnête et ceux qui le sont, sont très souvent mises à l'écart. Seulement, Obi-Wan faisait partie de ses rares personnes à avoir le talent d'un négociateur, l'intelligence d'un stratège, un sénateur qui se soucie de sa planète, ce qui lui avait valu des ennemis mais aussi des alliés. Il ne mentait jamais, avec ses mots et sa langue d'argent, il avait le don de faire entendre aux autres, ce qu'ils avaient envie d'entendre tout en leur faisant comprendre l'opposé.

« Où êtes-vous, Comte ? S'enquit Obi-Wan en pianotant sur le tableau de bord.

\- Je suis chez moi, sur Serenno.

\- Très bien, je vous envoie les codes de communication du Temple, contactez le Conseil et prévenez leur de l'enlèvement de Maître Jinn.

\- Kenobi, qu'allez-vous faire ? dit le vieil homme soupçonneux.

\- Nous allons tâcher de sauver les fesses de votre ancien apprenti. » Déclara Obi-Wan.

Anakin lança un regard choqué vers son petit ami qui avait pris cette décision tout seul, sans même lui demander son avis.

« Eh, je proteste, je dois vous protéger, si je vous emmène là-bas, vous serez une cible facile ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Je suis hiérarchiquement ton supérieur, Anakin, tu es mon garde du corps, donc c'est moi qui décide où aller, et j'ai donc décidé d'aller faire du tourisme sur Géonosis, une jolie planète.

\- Bien que je trouve que c'est suicidaire, je tenterai d'acquérir de ma tâche, fit le comte Dooku, Obi-Wan ne tentait rien de dangereux.

\- Je m'en souviendrai.

\- Je suis heureux de vous avoir parlé, bien que je préfère vous voir sous d'autres circonstances. Que pensez-vous d'une invitation à boire le thé après tout cela ? »

Anakin n'en croyais pas ses oreilles ! Le maître de son maître qui invite son petit ami alors qu'il y a une urgence.

« J'accepterai volontiers…dit Obi-Wan poliment, maintenant, veuillez nous excuser, nous avons une forme de vie pathétique à sauver.

\- Bien évidemment, rit Dooku, que la Force soit avec vous.

\- Avec vous aussi. »

L'hologramme de Dooku disparut et en quelques mouvements, Obi-Wan changea leur destination sous l'œil inquiet du Padawan.

« Je n'aime pas ça, je ne veux pas te mettre en danger.

\- Pas le choix.

\- On devrait retourner sur Coruscant et…

\- Coruscant est plus loin que Géonosis.

\- Alors nous devons contacter le Conseil au lieu de confier ça à Dooku.

\- Si nous contactons le Conseil, il risque de nous ordonner de retourner sur Naboo et je n'ai pas le temps de négocier avec eux. De plus, je ne suis pas sous la juridiction de l'Ordre Jedi.

\- Mais moi, je le suis.

\- Peut-être, mais tu dois me suivre partout, et si je décide de partir, tu es obligé de me suivre.

\- Est-ce toujours comme ça que tu négocies ?

\- Mes interlocuteurs sont rarement de beaux jeunes hommes, taquina Obi-Wan avec des yeux pétillants.

Anakin rougit brusquement et se détourna de lui, embarrassé par l'insinuation du sénateur.

« De plus, c'est ton maître, nous ne pouvons pas l'abandonner, continua-t-il plus sérieusement.

\- Oui, je le sais bien, mais…je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit d'accord avec cette décision.

\- Il ne sera sans doute pas d'accord, mais j'en prends l'entière responsabilité.

\- D'accord, alors quel est le plan ? On va aller sur Géonosis et s'infiltrer ?

\- Non, si jamais, on nous trouve, c'est la mort assurée, on va négocier. »

Le Padawan afficha un air choqué et horrifié. Que croyait-il ? Après être sorti d'une tentative de meurtre, Obi-Wan pensait encore que négocier serait une solution ?

« Tu as perdu l'esprit ? Je te rappelle qu'il y a Jango Fett qui veut ta mort !

\- Je le sais, et la Fédération du commerce aussi, marmonna Obi-Wan sans lui jeter le moindre regard, mais à nous deux, c'est impossible de pouvoir trouver Qui-Gon et le libérer, sans être confronté à des obstacles, on doit s'attendre à une forteresse bien gardée, surtout si les infos de Dooku sont corrects. Et puis…je crois que je ne serai pas capable de rester plus longtemps debout… »

Un frisson parcourut l'échine d'Anakin face à cette révélation, l'horreur le saisit lorsqu'il se rappela alors de l'état de santé du sénateur qu'il était censé surveiller.

« Alors, n'allons pas sur Géonosis.

\- Anakin…

\- Tu vas…te faire tuer !

\- Anakin, je t'en prie, doutes-tu vraiment de moi, pour croire cela ? Soupira Obi-Wan en se frottant les yeux révélant alors une certaine fatigue.

\- Non, mais…

\- Fais-moi confiance, aie confiance en moi. Je suis un Politicien, je peux nous défendre avec des mots. Comment crois-tu que j'ai réussi à survivre jusqu'à maintenant ? Avec la Force et mon sabre laser ?

\- La négociation ne peut pas tout résoudre.

\- La violence non plus, ni la guerre, d'ailleurs. Et c'est ce contre quoi je me bats depuis que je suis sénateur.

\- Si jamais quelque devrait t'arriver, je me le pardonnerai jamais…murmura Anakin désespéré, il est encore temps d'alerter le conseil et…

\- Dooku le fera, rappela Obi-Wan, il a toute ma confiance…Qui-Gon ne compte—t-il par pour toi ?

\- Ma mission est plus importante, je dois vous protéger, Sénateur et l'attachement ne…

\- Tu es vraiment un hypocrite, pour quelqu'un qui ne souhaite que me baiser, l'interrompit Obi-Wan très froidement.

Ce fut une véritable gifle pour Anakin qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela. Le regard du Sénateur n'était plus chaleureux mais dur et sévère, ce qui intimida le Padawan, qui ne trouva rien pour se défendre. Ces mots étaient insultants, mais toutefois, en partie vraie. Il n'avait pas le droit de parler d'attachement alors qu'il avait montré tout son amour pour Obi-Wan. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'appréciait pas Qui-Gon, au contraire, il était comme un père pour lui, mais Obi-Wan n'était pas au sommet de sa forme, il le savait épuiser, surtout après cette journée éprouvante. Il ignorait si son amant allait tenir longtemps ainsi, il n'était plus un Jedi et il était encore en convalescence. Il s'inquiétait juste de son état.

« Excuse-moi, je n'aurai pas du te dire ça, lança Obi-Wan après quelques minutes de silence.

\- Non, tu as raison, on doit sauver Maître Qui-Gon.

\- Ne dis pas ça pour me faire plaisir.

\- Non, je le pense vraiment, mais…si tu te sens pas bien, je veux que tu me le dises.

\- D'accord. C'est promis. »

De son coté, Obi-Wan espérait qu'il allait tenir jusqu'au sauvetage de son ancien maître. Son corps était de plus en plus endolori et la fatigue avait désormais atteint ses muscles. Il utilisa la Force pour se maintenir tout en gardant des boucliers solides afin d'éviter qu'Anakin ne découvre la supercherie.

« Pourquoi tu veux absolument que l'on sauve Maître Qui-Gon, je pensais qu'après toutes ses années, tu serais indifférent de son sort, demanda Anakin curieux.

Lorsqu'il avait appris qu'Obi-Wan ne reviendrait plus dans l'Ordre Jedi, il avait cru que le jeune homme avait des ressentiments envers son ancien maître. Qui-Gon, d'ailleurs, en était persuadé. Il lui avait toujours fait sentir que c'était à cause de lui qu'Obi-Wan était parti. Le maître Jedi s'en voulait de n'avoir pu terminer la formation de son précédent Padawan, il s'en voulait d'avoir été injuste avec lui et il s'était efforcé de faire attention avec son nouvel apprenti. Anakin lui en était reconnaissant, bien qu'il savait que l'ombre d'Obi-Wan suivait toujours Qui-Gon.

\- Aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse paraître, j'aime toujours Qui-Gon, se confessa le sénateur dans un murmure doux et mélancolique, il a été mon maître, mon mentor et la personne la plus proche que j'ai pu avoir avant que je ne quitte l'Ordre. Je n'ai jamais oublié ses enseignements et je lui suis reconnaissant d'avoir accepté de me prendre comme Padawan.

\- Alors pourquoi tu as quitté l'Ordre ? Tu sais que…qu'il ne s'en est jamais vraiment remis de ça ? Il s'en veut ! Tu nous as abandonné et tu nous as laissé… ! Tu m'as laissé tomber, tu m'as laissé seul alors que j'avais besoin de toi ! Pourquoi ? »

Obi-Wan le dévisagea tristement, puis sourit avec une tendresse nostalgique. Puis, Anakin se rappela alors qu'il avait déjà posé cette question auparavant, mais la rage et la colère qu'il ressentit étaient des sentiments anciens qu'il avait gardés au fond de lui et qui refaisait surface lorsqu'Obi-Wan lui manquait dans les moments les plus difficiles. Il se reprit et regretta d'avoir laissé échapper de telles émotions, effaçant rapidement ses larmes d'un revers de main.

« Je suis désolé…je…

\- Non, c'est bon. Je comprends tes sentiments… »

Obi-Wan se leva et s'approcha d'Anakin qui resta assis. Il caressa les joues d'Anakin, qui ne refusa pas cette affection. Il entoura la taille du sénateur, s'accrochant à lui, qui accepta l'étreinte, posant son menton sur la tête du cadet.

« Ne me laisse plus, Obi, ne m'abandonne plus…

\- C'est promis.

\- Marions-nous. » prononça Anakin.

Un rire doux secoua Obi-Wan.

« Tu es vraiment entêté, tu me rappelles Qui-Gon, s'amusa-t-il.

\- Qui-Gon t'a demandé en mariage ?

\- Oh, heureusement que non, s'étouffa Obi-Wan.

\- Je veux ta réponse, marions-nous.

\- Allons sauver ton maître…et ensuite…la Force décidera de nous marier ou pas. »

Peu importait les Jedi, l'Ordre, les lois et les règles, à ce moment-là, La Force était avec eux et Obi-Wan savait que seule la Force déterminera si oui ou non, ils étaient destinés à se lier à jamais.


	15. Echanges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne année à tous ! Meilleurs voeux. Que cette année soit meilleure que la précédente. Et que la Force soit avec vous tous. :)

* * *

C'était une mauvaise idée. Une très mauvaise idée. Mais Obi-Wan avait l'air confiant. Anakin ne savait pas comment mais son amant avait réussi à le convaincre que la meilleur chose à faire était de se rendre au Général Grievous, demandant une audience afin de discuter d'un accord. Ils se jetaient littéralement dans la gueule du loup ! Avec ce Jango Fett qui était sans doute dans les parages, à la solde du chef séparatiste.

Après s'être déposé sur Géonosis au plus proche de la Forteresse ennemie, on les avait accueillis par une armée de droïde et Obi-Wan avait calmement déclaré qu'ils étaient venus négocier la libération du Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn.

Et maintenant, les voilà entourés de centaines de droïdes, marchant en direction de là où les attendait leur pire ennemi.

« Calme-toi, Anakin, lui chuchota Obi-Wan, tu es beaucoup trop…expressif…je le ressens dans notre lien.

\- Oh pardon, ce n'est pas comme si nous marchons vers la mort, ironisa sèchement le Padawan, et que je devais vous protéger.

\- C'est ma décision.

\- Il y avait d'autres choses à faire que de se rendre !

\- Parce que tu croyais que se jeter dans un endroit qu'on ne connait pas et remplie d'une armée de droïdes serait tout aussi intelligent, rétorqua le sénateur.

\- Nous aurions dû appeler le Conseil, ils nous auraient…

\- …ralentis, coupa-t-il, rien ne nous indiquerait qu'ils arriveraient à temps pour sauver Maître Jinn. »

Anakin n'avait plus de réponses adéquates, jamais les renforts n'auraient pu parvenir à temps pour secourir son maître. Il n'avait d'ailleurs eu aucune information à ce sujet. Il était inquiet du sort de Qui-Gon, mais encore plus du leur, car ils s'engouffraient dans l'ignorance, sans connaître leurs ennemis. Et il craignait que sa première mission ne soit un échec.

 _Fais-moi confiance._ Entendit-il dans le lien.

Il jeta un œil vers son compagnon, qui l'ignora, continuant de regarder droit devant lui. Le calme et le sang-froid qu'il imposait était admirable, tout aussi admirable que si c'était Qui-Gon. Anakin se mit à penser qu'Obi-Wan aurait été un formidable Jedi s'il n'avait pas quitté l'Ordre, tout aussi impressionnant que son maître.

Ils arrivèrent dans une immense salle, aux murs sable, où se trouvait une grande table ronde. Des gardes insectes Stalgasin se trouvaient à chaque côté de chaque individu assis autour de la table. Anakin reconnut certains d'entre eux, notamment Nute Gunray, le vice-roi de la fédération du commerce et Jango Fett, debout au côté d'un cyborg Kaleesh de plus de deux mètres, qui imposait une présence si sombre, que le jeune Padawan se rapprocha d'Obi-Wan. Les yeux de cette créature s'étaient posés sur le Sénateur qui soutint son regard, sans aucune crainte.

« Sénateur Kenobi, je suis ravi de vous accueillir dans notre humble demeure, lâcha-t-il avec moquerie d'une voix robotique et sèche, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. »

On incita Obi-Wan à s'asseoir, chose qu'il ne refusa pas. Anakin resta debout, à ses côtés, en alerte. On lui avait malheureusement pris son sabre laser et celui lui manquait énormément.

« J'imagine que j'ai en face de moi, le Général Grievous, fit le Sénateur.

\- Je vois que ma réputation vous a atteint, Sénateur, j'en suis flatté. Mais venons-en au fait. Si je suis ravi de votre présence…certains de mes…compagnons ne le sont pas. Puis-je avoir la raison de votre venue ? »

Anakin avait l'impression d'être invisible aux yeux de Grievous, mais il préféra ne pas lui faire remarquer, il ressentit dans son lien, une tension extrême venant d'Obi-Wan, il craignait que son intervention puisse faire couler les chances infimes de ce dernier pour parvenir à des négociations qui aboutissent.

« Vous détenez un prisonnier et la République souhaite faire un échange. » Déclara Obi-Wan à la grande surprise de tous.

Le padawan faillit s'étouffer et jeta un coup d'œil choqué vers lui, mais le plus âgé n'en démordit pas et l'ignora, concentrer sur le cyborg Kaleesh. Mais les collaborateurs se regardèrent avec confusion, ne s'attendant pas du tout à un tel retournement. Visiblement, personne ne s'attendait à cela.

\- Un échange ? Répéta Grievous.

\- Oui. Mais avant de vous donner plus de détails de notre affaire, sachez que des milliers de soldats prêts à l'emploi, ainsi que des Jedi sont en route dans le cas où notre échange ne vous satisfait pas, ajouta Obi-Wan.

\- C'est du bluff, s'exclama Nute Gunray qui perdait patience.

\- En aucun cas, j'ai vu cette armée, j'en suis témoin, la République l'a commandé. Si vous voulez une guerre et une défaite par la suite, car vous perdrez, je crains que vous soyez obligé d'écouter ce que j'ai à dire. »

Grievous resta silencieux, tandis que des voix s'élevèrent outragés, suspicieux et paniqués provenant de ses compagnons de table. L'annonce du sénateur les avait touchés. Anakin se demanda si c'était le but d'Obi-Wan, crée la panique chez les Séparatistes pour les affaiblir mentalement, mais il était certain que cela ne marcherait pas sur Grievous. A ses côtés, même Jango Fett s'était tendu et il semblait serrer son arme fortement dans son point. Anakin ne le quittait pas des yeux, sachant très bien le ressentiment que l'homme ressentait pour Obi-Wan, il était d'ailleurs étonnant que le chasseur de prime n'est pas agi avant.

« Vous avez sans doute une armée de soldat, comme vous le dites si bien, mais nous avons une armée de droïdes, cette guerre, c'est la République qui la perdra.

\- Le temps est cependant compté, d'une minute à l'autre, ils viendront, vous n'aurez pas le temps de mettre en place votre armée, rétorqua Obi-Wan, alors maintenant parlons affaire. Je souhaite la libération de Maître Qui-Gon Jinn et ainsi cela évitera toute effusion de sang.

\- Et en échange de quoi ? siffla Grievous.

Obi-Wan hésita alors, Anakin fronça les sourcils, jetant un regard vers lui. Il vit alors qu'il baissait les yeux, inspirant longuement puis il entendit un _« pardonne-moi Anakin »_ doux.

« En échange de ma propre personne.

\- Quoi ? S'écria le Padawan sous le choc, ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu !

\- Anakin, calme-toi. Laisse-moi faire…murmura-t-il.

\- Non, ce n'était pas…. »

Un éclat de rire rauque l'interrompit. Grievous riait si fort qu'il finit par tousser un bon coup, avant de reprendre. La scène aurait pu être comique, si l'aura autour de lui n'était pas aussi sombre et obscur.

« Sénateur Kenobi, savez-vous que votre tête vaut plus que ce Jedi de pacotille, ricana le cyborg.

\- J'en suis conscient, c'est pour cela que je vous propose cet échange.

\- Qu'en pensez-vous, Vice-roi ? Se tourna Grievous vers Gunray.

Ce dernier s'agita et exprima sa confusion, puis hocha la tête. Anakin vit alors de l'excitation dans les yeux globuleux du Neimoidien, ce qui le dégouta. Cet échange l'arrangeait et il ne serait pas surpris si cela était motivé par la vengeance. Anakin était au courant qu'Obi-Wan avait donné du fil à retordre à la fédération du Commerce dix ans auparavant.

\- Cependant, je demande d'abord à vérifier que…notre _marchandise_ soit vivante et en bonne état, poursuivit Obi-Wan avec assurance, dans ce cas-là, je refuserai l'échange. »

Le jeune Padawan trouva cela osé mais intelligent. Osé, parce qu'aucun des deux n'étaient en position de se défendre si Grievous refusait catégoriquement la proposition et intelligent, parce que cela leur donnait une chance de faire évadé Qui-Gon, sans qu'il y ait de sacrifice.

Grievous parut hésité mais finalement, il répondit :

« Très bien, je vais vous accompagner moi-même à l'échange et ainsi, sénateur Kenobi, vous pourrez prendre sa place, bien sûr je compte sur vous pour prévenir la République de nos…négociations.

\- Ce sera fait, Général Grievous, j'aurai évidemment besoin d'un Canal de communi…

\- Vous prendrez mon canal, je suppose que vous avez un numéro de reconnaissance.

\- Je vous remercie, fit seulement Obi-Wan en se levant pour s'incliner.

Anakin avait noté que quelque chose avait légèrement perturbé Obi-Wan, mais il garda cela pour lui. Grievous les somma de les suivre, toujours encadré par des droïdes et quittèrent la salle de conférence, se dirigeant alors vers la prison de son maître.

.

* * *

.

Qui-Gon avait été stupide de se jeter dans la gueule du loup, il avait voulu suivre les traces de Jango Fett et cela l'avait conduit droit dans une base séparatiste. Leur base générale. Là où il avait découvert une usine de droïde. Il avait voulu prévenir le Conseil mais par manque de chance, il était beaucoup trop éloigné pour le faire, il avait donc tenté de contacter Anakin, cependant, ce n'était pas son jour, car celui-ci était injoignable. La dernière personne qui lui restait était son ancien maître. Fort heureusement, il avait réussi à dire quelques mots brefs sur sa situation avant de se faire capturer par surprise. Il avait baissé sa garde et cela l'avait fait défaut.

C'est ainsi qu'il s'est retrouvé flottant, tournoyant sur lui-même, dans un champ de contention, immobilisé par les mains et les pieds, sans aucun accès à la Force. Il espérait fortement que des renforts arriveraient pour arrêter les Séparatistes et détruire leur usine de guerre. Ce qu'il avait découvert était beaucoup plus inquiétant. Cela ne concernait pas uniquement les Jedi, mais la Galaxie entière.

La porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit subitement, laissant entrer le chef des Séparatistes, Grievous, accompagné, à sa grande stupeur, d'Obi-Wan et d'Anakin. Son cœur fit un bond soudain, ce n'était pas du tout, ce à quoi il s'attendait.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Lança-t-il en cachant son anxiété.

\- Comme vous pouvez le voir, il est en parfait état, l'ignora Grievous qui porta son attention sur le sénateur.

\- Libérez-le, ordonna Obi-Wan sèchement, j'enverrai un message aux Jedis.

\- Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot, Sénateur, je suis au courant de vos talents de langue d'argent, est ce que les Jedi vont vraiment venir avec une armée ? Ou est-ce que c'est du bluff ? »

Grievous s'approcha d'Obi-Wan l'air menaçant mais Anakin se mit entre les deux, s'interposant.

« Il dit la vérité, dans quelques minutes, il ne restera plus rien de votre…hum…ruche… répliqua Anakin, alors si vous souhaitez vous en sortir vivant, vous ferez mieux de l'écouter et de le croire. »

Le Padawan n'était pas du tout d'accord avec le fait d'échanger Obi-Wan avec son maître, mais la Force lui disait de croire en lui, il refréna donc ses inquiétudes et fit confiance à son amant.

Grievous marmonna alors quelques mots incompréhensibles, avant de sortir une télécommande et Qui-Gon tomba sans ménagement à terre, qui se releva avec difficulté, étourdit de se retrouver libéré des charges électriques et gravitationnelles.

Puis, Grievous se retourna vers Obi-Wan. Anakin resta dans sa position de protecteur, mais du coin de l'œil, il vit le sénateur tendre le bras vers le cyborg. Pendant un instant, il crut que son compagnon attendait que le général lui donne un communicateur mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Au lieu de cela, Obi-Wan utilisa la Force pour pousser Grievous contre le mur. Très rapidement, des poignets de sabres volèrent vers eux. Anakin reconnut son sabre, Qui-Gon attrapa le sien et Obi-Wan sortit son arme de même de sa poche.

« Sortons ! » S'exclama-t-il alors que Grievous reprenait conscience de l'agression surprise.

Sans attendre les trois hommes déguerpirent de la cellule, qu'Obi-Wan eut la présence d'esprit de verrouiller avant que Grievous ne sorte, et affrontèrent très facilement les soldats Stalgasins postés devant. Anakin fit de son mieux pour rester auprès d'Obi-Wan, même si le sénateur semblait s'en sortir aussi bien que Qui-Gon ou lui-même. Cela était même étonnant, aucun des deux Jedi ne cachèrent leur surprise en voyant l'habilité à laquelle Obi-Wan combattait leurs adversaires. Anakin nota même qu'il faisait de son mieux pour en tuer un minimum.

Ils traversèrent des couloirs à l'aveugle, fuyant leurs poursuivants, espérant trouver une sortie pour s'extirper de cet endroit infâme.

« J'espère que vous avez un plan, maugréa Qui-Gon lorsqu'ils trouvèrent une cachette dans ce qui paraissait être un hangar, bien qu'il n'y avait aucun véhicule. Ils patientaient en attendant que les droïdes et les soldats Stalgasins se vident.

\- Le plan était de venir vous libérer, maître, répondit Anakin.

\- Je vois que cela a réussi, nous avons toute la ruche à nos trousses maintenant.

\- Maître, ne soyez pessimistes, on vous a libéré, protesta le jeune homme.

\- Possible, mais nous risquons de ne pas en sortir vivant, Padawan.

\- Ayez confiance, Maître Jinn, les coupa Obi-Wan en posant une main sur son épaule pour l'apaiser, passons par les voies d'aérations. »

Qui-Gon se retourna vers son ancien apprenti et remarqua alors que ce dernier cachait sa fatigue avec habileté. Même si cela faisait des années qu'ils ne s'étaient plus parlés, ni côtoyés, Qui-Gon reconnaissait l'état dans lequel Obi-Wan se trouvait. Anakin ne l'avait pas remarqué, ce qui était sans doute le but de son ancien Padawan. Pourtant, il ne dit rien, gardant ce secret. Leur situation ne leur permettait pas de s'attarder malheureusement, et il savait qu'Obi-Wan en avait pleinement conscience.

« Comme au bon vieux temps, n'est-ce pas, Obi-Wan ? » Sourit Qui-Gon.

Le Sénateur cligna des yeux, surpris de ces paroles, puis il esquissa un faible sourire, baissant les yeux avec embarras, se rappelant alors de leur dernière mission ensemble lorsqu'ils étaient coincés sur le cuirassé de la fédération du commerce, dix ans avant.

« Oui, comme au bon vieux temps, maître. »


	16. Arène

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre assez court

Anakin avait une belle vue, malgré l'espace restreint de leur échappatoire. Les fesses d'Obi-Wan se trouvaient à quelques centimètres de son visage et il devait avouer qu'il fantasmait énormément pendant ce temps où les trois hommes rampaient dans les voies d'aération.

Il reçut soudainement un coup de bottes sur son bras.

« Aïe ! » S'écria-t-il choqué.

Juste devant Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon s'arrêta et demanda :

« Ça va, Padawan ?

\- Il va bien, répondit Obi-Wan à sa place avec un faux sourire que Qui-Gon ne vit heureusement pas, il est juste…déconcentré.

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas de lui, rit Qui-Gon en reprenant leur marche à quatre pattes.

\- Tu l'as fait exprès, Obi ! Marmonna Anakin si bas que seul le Sénateur put entendre.

\- Alors cesse d'émettre des pensées perverses, répliqua Obi-Wan, j'entends tout dans ta tête. »

Anakin rougit fortement, mais esquissa un rictus narquois, il en profita alors pour imaginer toutes autres scènes érotiques et pornographiques, les transmettant dans le lien qu'il partageait avec Obi-Wan. Ce dernier les reçut et lâcha un gémissement étouffé qui attira l'attention du maître Jedi.

« Obi-Wan ?

\- Ce n'est rien, maître, je me suis cogné le genou, se rattrapa-t-il les joues roses.

\- Oh. »

\- _Anakin, espèce d'imbécile !_ cria-t-il dans le lien.

\- _Chacun son tour,_ s'esclaffa le Padawan.

Obi-Wan roula les yeux et reporta son attention sur son ancien maître, qui s'était soudainement arrêté, il pouvait le sentir hypertendu et méfiant. Il s'apprêta à le questionner mais Qui-Gon leva une main, imposant le silence.

« C'est une impasse, cela nous mène à l'extérieur, dans une arène. Nous n'avons pas le choix, nous devons sortir, annonça-t-il.

Les deux jeunes hommes hochèrent la tête et le Maître Jedi sortit le premier. Il glissa à travers la petite ouverture et se trouva en bas de gradins vides. Il balaya l'arène du regard, ne percevant aucun ennemi, ne ressentant aucun danger à travers la Force. Il s'abaissa à alors et tendit la main, vers Obi-Wan qui patientait pour sortir.

« C'est bon, la voie est libre. »

Le Sénateur attrapa sa paume et Qui-Gon l'aida à se relever. Il nota alors que c'était leur premier contact physique et il ne se souvenait pas que la peau d'Obi-Wan était si douce et qu'il semblait si léger à porter. Anakin le suivit, il n'eut pas besoin de l'aider, ce dernier étant pressé de s'échapper de ces conduits trop étroits.

« Enfin de l'air libre, inspira Anakin en s'étirant.

\- Nous ne devons pas baisser notre garde, nous sommes encore sur le territoire d'un ennemi. Cependant, une question me brûle mes lèvres…que diable, faites-vous ici ? S'enquit-il.

Les deux amants échangèrent un regard gêné. Anakin se gratta l'arrière de la tête, se mordant les lèvres. Obi-Wan se tourna vers le Jedi, qui releva un sourcil, craignant le pire.

« Nous sommes venus vous sauver, fit-il embarrassé.

\- D'accord, mais n'avez-vous pas pensé une seule seconde du danger que cela pourrait vous causer, surtout à vous, Sénateur ? Et toi, Anakin, je pensais que tu serais plus réfléchi…» grinça sèchement Qui-Gon.

Anakin ne dit rien, reconnaissant le ton employé par le Jedi. C'était le ton qui reprochait clairement le fait, sans se soucier du pourquoi. Non pas qu'il aurait aimé un « Merci » plutôt. Mais c'était Qui-Gon, ce n'était pas surprenant.

« Ce n'est pas la faute d'Anakin, Maître Jinn, intervint Obi-Wan en se plaçant devant le Padawan, c'est moi qui ai insisté pour venir…vous secourir. Je sais qu'il est imprudent et totalement suicidaire, Anakin n'a fait que me suivre, pour me protéger, car il ne pouvait pas m'enfermer, ce serait contre les lois de la République. Si vous voulez sanctionner quelqu'un ici, ce serait plutôt moi…mais je ne suis pas votre Padawan, je suis un Sénateur, donc, je suis responsable de cette situation, ainsi que de la mise en danger de votre Padawan.

\- Je me souvenais pas que tu étais si téméraire lors de ta formation, maugréa Qui-Gon.

\- Au lieu de nous reprocher d'être venu vous aider, peut-être que des remerciements seraient plus appropriés, rétorqua Obi-Wan agacé.

\- Des remerciements pour mettre en danger la mission principale : vous protéger ! La mission d'Anakin était de vous garder en lieu sûr et la seule chose que vous avez trouvée bonne à faire, était de se rendre à l'ennemi !

\- On vous a sauvé la vie !

\- Vous n'aurez pas dû, je gérais la situation ! »

Le plus jeune des trois se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, il n'avait jamais vu Qui-Gon crier et énervé. C'était rare et généralement, il perdait patience face aux Conseils, ne mâchant pas ses mots. Mais voir son maître et son amant se disputaient était plus effrayant qui le croyait. Est-ce à cela que cela ressemblait quand ils travaillaient ensemble en tant que maître et apprenti ?

« Cela suffit, je suis un Jedi contrairement à toi, qui ne l'a jamais été, je ne tolérais pas que tu remets en cause mon jugement, lâcha froidement Qui-Gon.

Anakin vit Obi-Wan pâlir subitement, il crut qu'il allait rester silencieux, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Ce dernier inspira fortement, les poings serrés, fixant avec dureté de ses yeux bleus-gris le grand Chevalier.

\- Vous vous trompez sur un point, maître Jinn, j'ai été un Jedi et si vous avez eu une once d'affection pour ma propre personne, peut être aurez-vous remarqué dans les archives Jedi, que ma fiche atteste ma chevalerie. Cela n'a jamais été caché, mais je peux voir désormais que vous vous n'êtes jamais souciés de ma personne. Et par conséquent, je ne peux pas m'appeler « Jedi » mais notre statut est équivalent. Nous sommes à égalité. Alors, oui, je me permets de remettre en cause votre jugement, maître Jinn, et j'aimerai vous rappeler que je suis Sénateur de Naboo, que j'ai été Roi, que toute ma vie j'ai lutté pour survivre, si vous considérez que je ne mérite pas d'émettre mon avis sur votre prétendue jugement, libre à vous. Mais sachez encore une chose et je le repète, je ne suis plus votre Padawan. »

Lorsqu'Obi-Wan termina de parler, Anakin remarqua avec amusement et pitié que son maître était soudainement devenu livide et dans leur lien maître-apprenti, la honte et la surprise avaient été libérées. C'était un sentiment rare provenant de Qui-Gon, si bien qu'il prit un certain temps pour s'apercevoir qu'il avait lâché ça dans la Force, permettant à son Padawan de le ressentir.

« Ne restons pas là, lâcha-t-il en se détournant.

Cette non-réponse aurait dû affecter Obi-Wan, mais il n'insista pas. Il avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire et espérait qu'Anakin ne soit pas blâmé pour cela.

Les trois hommes gravirent les gradins, mais des soldats Stalgasins en masse apparurent au niveau supérieur, remplissant les places vides. Les fugitifs durent rebroussés chemin, se précipitant vers l'Arène. Qui-Gon jura dans sa barbe, sa colère les avait ralenti, s'ils avaient agis plus vite, ils auraient pu s'en sortir. Il ordonna aux deux plus jeunes, de sauter dans l'Arène.

« Maître, nous serons des cibles faciles.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, nous sommes acculés. Sortez vos sabres.

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, marmonna le Sénateur en obéissant.

Après leur petite dispute, Qui-Gon pensait que son ancien apprenti ne l'écouterait pas, il fut donc étonné de sa réaction. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'étendre sur la psychologie du jeune politicien, des droïdes de combats de tous genres firent leurs entrées par les grandes portes de l'Arène, qui servaient sans doute à des animaux de tous genres de se placer sur le terrain.

Seulement, là, il n'y avait pas d'animaux, mais une armée de droïdes prêt à leur tirer dessus. Les trois combattants avaient allumés leurs sabres chacun, deux lasers bleus et un vert, étaient leurs seuls boucliers pour contrer les blasters des droïdes. L'arrivée de cette armée les amena à se placer au centre de l'arène. Qui-Gon dut admettre qu'ils étaient dans une posture difficile où ils ne pourront s'en sortir, sauf si la Force était avec eux. Très étrangement, aucun des droïdes n'avaient encore tirés sur eux. Cette constatation força aux Jedi à admettre que l'ennemi attendait quelques choses.

Effectivement, il n'avait pas tort.

Le Général Grievous arriva aussi dans l'Arène, entre une rangée de ses droïdes, il était suivi de Jango Fett. Instinctivement, les deux Jedi se placèrent devant Obi-Wan, conscient que le sénateur était la cible principale du mercenaire.

Les deux ennemis s'arrêtèrent à quelques pas d'eux. Les yeux félins du cyborg se plissèrent, fusillant le jeune sénateur. Sa rage était entièrement dirigée contre lui.

« Sénateur Kenobi, je crois que notre accord vient d'être annulé, siffla-t-il la voix plein de ressentiments.

Qui-Gon et Anakin se tendirent et renforcèrent leur position, en état d'alertes.

\- Rendez-vous, Sénateur Kenobi, et dans ma bonté, j'épargnerai les deux Jedi. »

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du Padawan qui se tourna vers Obi-Wan, qui avait alors cligné des yeux, en entendant la proposition du général séparatiste. Anakin savait alors ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son bien-aimé : se sacrifier pour les sauver. Mais il était hors de question. Il grogna et s'apprêta à protester.

Qui-Gon l'en empêcha :

« Je crains, Général, que ce ne soit pas possible, notre mission est de protéger le sénateur, nous ne pouvons pas le laisser seul avec vous.

\- Je me fiche de la vermine Jedi. Le seul qui m'importe est Kenobi. Si vous refusez, Sénateur, j'ordonne l'exécution…et on est d'accord que vous souhaitez éviter cela ? Surtout après m'avoir trahi de la sorte.

\- Aucun accord n'a été signé, donc l'accord était nul, rétorqua Obi-Wan, je ne vous ai pas trahi, car je n'ai jamais été sous vos ordres.

\- Très bien, vous l'aurez voulu…Exécution ! » Cria Grievous en levant ses bras robotiques.

Les droïdes au premier rang levèrent leurs armes et tirèrent sur eux, les trois épéistes les contrèrent avec facilité. Jango Fett activa son jet pack et atterri derrière Obi-Wan, non loin de lui. Le sénateur ne pouvait le voir trop concentré à se protéger lui-même. Le chasseur de prime pointa son blaster sur lui, son fils, son enfant allait être vengé. Enfin.

Un coup de feu retentit et la Force hurla.


	17. Padawans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, j'avais du mal à pondre ce chapitre. x) 
> 
> Chapitre concentré essentiellement sur Qui-Gon, car malgré toutes les conneries qu'il a faites et qu'il a dites, c'est un bon gars.

* * *

La Force hurla.

L'avertissement avait été ressenti par Qui-Gon, Anakin et Obi-Wan. Mais chacun était trop préoccupé par se défendre que d'affronter le mercenaire.

Qui-Gon, en maître Jedi expérimenté, avait alors vu Jango Fett tirer sur son ancien Padawan et de sa position, il savait qu'Obi-Wan n'allait pas pouvoir l'éviter. En quelques secondes, il ressentit des émotions le traverser, des souvenirs lointains lui revinrent et des sentiments qu'il avait crus perdus à jamais remonta à la surface : la terreur de perdre son ancien Padawan, la peur de le voir tomber, la crainte de voir son sang innocent et les regrets de n'avoir pas pu montrer à Obi-Wan l'affection qu'il méritait. Cette réalisation suffisait à lui-même pour comprendre qu'il ne devait pas hésiter à le sauver. Dans un geste désespéré, il utilisa la Force pour pousser le Sénateur et le mettre à terre, tendant la main vers lui. Obi-Wan trébucha alors, mais son soulagement fut de courtes durées, car le sénateur fut touché au niveau du flanc droit, sa tunique claire dévoila alors une tache rouge, le laissant étourdi à terre, vulnérable à son ennemi.

Fort heureusement et sans attendre, Anakin se jeta à la rescousse de son amant et eut alors le temps de parer les coups de blaster envoyés par le chasseur de primes, s'approchant de lui dangereusement, la rage dans les tripes, de voir l'homme qui l'aimait blesser de la sorte. Aidé par la Force, il sauta près de Jango Fett qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle vitesse et d'un coup sec et enragé, il le décapita, sa tête volant au loin. Puis, il retourna tant bien que mal, près de son amant, qui s'était levé, sabre laser en main, contournant les tirs.

Qui-Gon qui surveillait les deux jeunes hommes du coin de l'œil, ne put échapper plus longtemps aux rafales de tirs de droïdes et deux charges atteignirent son épaule et sa jambe, lui lâchant un cri de douleurs, le mettant à genoux, exposés aux droïdes de combats. Ils étaient acculés, trois contre des centaines de droïdes, voire des milliers qui allaient venir dans l'arène, la bataille était peine perdue. Mais étrangement la Force était redevenue très calme et sereine. Malgré cela, il crut alors sa dernière heure arrivée, mais des tirs venant du ciel le sauva, détruisant leurs adversaires robotiques comme s'ils n'étaient que de simples boites de conserves.

Des vaisseaux de guerres vinrent se poser près d'eux, tandis que d'autres s'occupèrent de l'armée droïdes et Stalgasins, qui d'ailleurs avaient tous commencés à fuir quand ils les aperçurent. Dans l'un d'eux, Qui-Gon fut accueilli par un petit être vert non méconnu et un groupe de soldats en armures blanches, qui descendirent pour prendre le relai et les protéger. Il comprit très vite que c'était sans aucun doute l'armée mystérieuse dont Obi-Wan avait parlé.

« Content de vous revoir saint et sauf, je suis, s'exclama Maître Yoda en l'incitant à monter dans le transport.

Qui-Gon voulut répondre mais Anakin Obi-Wan portant par-dessus une épaule, le fit taire et il se précipita pour l'aider.

« Maître ! Il est…Obi-Wan est blessé ! s'écria Anakin la voix tremblante, il saigne ! »

Le Jedi déglutit. Le jeune homme en sang était aussi pâle que la mort et sa respiration était sifflante. Qui-Gon prit l'autre côté pour soutenir le Sénateur et aider son Padawan. Ses propres plaies avaient bienheureusement arrêté de saigner. Il ne ressentait même pas de douleurs.

« Tout va bien, nous allons l'emmener chez les Guérisseurs, souffla-t-il bien qu'il savait que son apprenti n'entendait rien, trop troublé.

Ils s'engouffrèrent tous les trois dans le vaisseau de Maître Yoda, déposant Obi-Wan au sol. Ce dernier gémit sous le coup de la douleur, portant à sa blessure, dégoulinant abondamment de ce liquide rouge vif. Un soldat blanc s'approcha alors de lui avec un produit d'injection.

« Que faites-vous ? L'arrêta Anakin en lui attrapant le bras.

\- C'est un antalgique, cela arrêtera la douleur, dit l'homme dans son casque.

\- Je…ne vous fais pas confiance !

\- Laisser le faire, tu dois, dit Yoda, sinon Obi-Wan souffrira, concentré tes Forces sur l'hémorragie, tu dois en priorité, Qui-Gon. » Termina-t-il en se tournant vers le maître Jedi.

Anakin se rétracta et recula permettant au soldat d'injecter le produit, puis il leva les yeux vers son maître, le suppliant de faire vite. Alors que le vaisseau se stabilisa, Qui-Gon s'agenouilla et plaça ses mains sur la blessure saignante, se concentra sur l'hémorragie, puisant dans la Force pour tenter de fermer un minimum la blessure. Il n'avait été un bon guérisseur, mais il était bien meilleur qu'Anakin et que Maître Yoda, pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'Obi-Wan aurait bien meilleur que lui s'il avait été un Jedi.

« Maître…murmura-le Sénateur.

Qui-Gon écarquilla les yeux, déviant son regard vers le visage de son ancien apprenti. Sa pâleur mortelle était terrifiante et Qui-Gon dut se retenir pour ne pas laisser ses larmes couler. Les traits du jeune politicien lui rappelèrent ce Padawan souriant, bienveillant et entreprenant : sa joie de marcher à ses côtés, son désir d'accomplir son rêve, sa volonté de progresser, son affection pour son maître têtu et anticonformiste.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, lui dire qu'il n'était pas son maître, le corriger, le faire revenir dans la réalité. Et pourtant, malgré le fait qu'il était observé, malgré le regard inquiet d'Anakin, malgré la présence de Maître Yoda, Qui-Gon adressa un sourire triste mais à la fois affectueux à Obi-Wan.

\- Oui, je suis là, Padawan, je suis là. »

Les traits d'Obi-Wan se détendirent tout à coup, un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, alors que ses yeux flous fixèrent le Jedi.

« Maître…je ne suis plus…un Padawan, souffla-t-il entre deux respirations.

Qui-Gon baissa les yeux sur ses mains, la blessure se refermant doucement mais pas encore assez pour arrêter le sang de s'échapper. Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas son Padawan, mais…au fond de lui, il pensait toujours à Obi-Wan comme son Padawan et non comme le sénateur. Son Padawan qui n'avait jamais pu devenir un Jedi.

Et tout ça, à cause de lui. Parce qu'il l'avait abandonné, il avait brisé le rêve d'Obi-Wan. Il n'ignorait pas qu'il était l'élément déclencheur de son départ de l'Ordre, même si maître Yoda ne l'avait jamais exprimé ainsi, il n'était pas dupe. C'était de sa faute. Les Jedi ont perdu un frère doué et talentueux.

Le processus de guérison commençait à se finaliser et Qui-Gon passa à l'étape suivante, la plus douloureuse pour le sujet. Il devait reformer les cellules détruites. Il tenta d'atteindre l'esprit d'Obi-Wan dans la Force, cherchant leur ancien lien, car cela pourrait faciliter la guérison, mais il fut repoussé par un autre lien, qui le dérouta alors. La signature de Force qu'il trouva ne lui était pas inconnue, car lui-même le partageait. C'était celui d'Anakin.

Il semblait que son Padawan ait remarqué alors son intrusion car il se plaça de l'autre côté, prenant la main d'Obi-Wan. La gravité sur son visage si juvénile lui donnait un air de guerrier impitoyable. Qui-Gon ressentit alors une vibration dans la Force, il réalisa alors que son apprenti était en train de communiquer dans l'esprit du blessé. Très vite, Obi-Wan hocha la tête vers Anakin.

L'ancien lien s'ouvrit tout à coup, permettant à Qui-Gon d'y accéder sans être perturbé par l'autre lien, quasi-possessif. Il mit de côté toutes les questions curieuses qu'il avait en tête à propos de cette situation étrange et termina son travail de guérisseur.

* * *

* * *

** Quelques heures plus tard  **

« Vous avez fait du bon travail, Maître Jinn. »

En entendant Vokara Che, Qui-Gon sursauta alors. Il était derrière une vitre teintée, les bras croisés, observant l'autre côté de la pièce, il n'avait pas osé entrer dans la chambre du patient. Il se tourna vers elle, qui se plaça à ses côtés, les yeux fixés sur l'être qui dormait dans un sommeil profond. A ses côtés, Anakin lui tenait la main.

Tout bon maître aurait empêché Anakin face à ce geste d'affection visible, mais pas Qui-Gon et curieusement, cela ne dérangeait pas non plus le maître Guérisseur.

« Pas vraiment, notre rôle était de le protéger, mais j'ai échoué, lâcha-t-il amèrement.

\- Vous l'avez sauvé, je ne pense pas que Sénateur Kenobi vous reprocherait cela, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Il y a tant de choses qu'il devrait me reprocher…

\- Vous vous accrochez à votre passé, maître Jinn ? Je pensais que votre fameuse devise était « de rester concentré dans le présent » ? »

Qui-Gon grimaça face à ce rappel, beaucoup de Jedi n'était pas dû d'accord avec sa manière de pensée mais aujourd'hui, il devait avouer que cela devenait plus difficile.

\- Enfin, peu importe, continua Vokara, il va bien, c'est ce qui compte, je pense le Chancelier sera ravi d'apprendre le chasseur de prime qui menaçait sa vie a été tué par ton Padawan.

\- Cet homme porte trop d'intérêt pour Anakin, marmonna Qui-Gon en se mordant les lèvres.

\- C'est une bonne chose, je pense que l'Elu s'entende bien avec celui qui régit le République.

\- Pas quand il vote sans aucune hésitation la mise en place d'une armée de la république, rétorqua Qui-Gon en se tournant vers elle, le visage grave, je crains qu'une guerre n'éclate et que les Jedi ne soient jetés en pâture comme de simples soldats.

\- Vous avez vu ce qui s'est passé sur Géonosis ? Une armée de droïdes ! Si les Clones n'étaient pas intervenus, vous serez tous les trois morts. »

Il reporta son attention vers les deux jeunes hommes dans la chambre. Il est vrai que sans cette armée secrète, il n'aurait pas pu les protéger. Ils auraient perdu la vie. Les Séparatistes n'auraient fait qu'une bouchée d'eux, même l'intervention de ses confrères n'aurait pas changé grand-chose, d'autres morts auraient été ajoutés.

« Nous ne sommes pas des soldats, déclara-t-il cependant, si une guerre éclate, je refuse d'en faire partie. Je travaille pour la paix et non pour la guerre.

\- Je suis d'accord avec vous, maître Jinn, mais…nous sommes tous acculés, les Séparatistes sont plus nombreux, ils augmentent leurs effectifs, dans tous les systèmes, les Jedi doivent faire attention à leurs arrières, nous sommes les premières victimes des Séparatistes, que nous le voulions ou non…Une guerre approche.

\- _Il y aura une guerre parce que personne ne fait d'efforts pour convenir d'un moyen pacifique_ , lâcha Qui-Gon en s'apprêtant à rejoindre la chambre du blessé.

\- Cette citation n'est pas de toi, remarqua Vokara.

\- Effectivement, sourit-il, elle est d'Obi-Wan. »

* * *

Anakin leva la tête quand son maître entra – enfin – dans la pièce. Il ne sait pas s'il était soulagé ou anxieux à l'idée d'être dans la même pièce que son amant et son maître. Il savait que Qui-Gon l'avait vu tenir la main d'Obi-Wan, mais il avait une excuse toute formulée pour défendre son attachement envers le Sénateur.

« Comment va-t-il ? Questionna le Jedi.

Ce n'était pas vraiment la question à laquelle il s'attendait, mais il était heureux que son maître s'intéresse d'abord à Obi-Wan.

\- Il dort profondément, maître, on lui a donné des sédatifs…il a eu une crise de douleurs tout à l'heure. »

Qui-Gon s'installa dans le coin de la chambre, enveloppant ses mains dans ses manches, dévisageant Anakin qui restait centrer sur le jeune sénateur.

« Tu devrais te reposer, Padawan, je veillerais sur lui.

\- Non, je veux attendre qu'il se réveille.

\- Padawan, le conseil trouvera fort dérangeant que tu sois dans sa chambre aussi longtemps, rappela Qui-Gon dans un soupir.

\- Qu'ils aillent se faire…

\- Anakin ! s'écria Qui-Gon scandalisé par son mépris.

\- Maître, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je n'arriverai pas à dormir, poursuivit-il en l'ignorant, je me sentirai mieux quand il sera réveillé…

\- Tu l'aimes ? » rompit Qui-Gon doucement.

Il ne savait même pas s'il disait ça comme une affirmation ou bien une question. Il l'avait deviné lorsqu'il guérissait Obi-Wan dans la canonnière, le lien possessif qui l'avait pris de court quand il avait parcouru l'esprit de son ancien apprenti. C'était certes possessif mais il était empli d'amours et d'affections, des deux côtés.

Anakin ne répondit pas et Qui-Gon comprenait totalement pourquoi. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il lui avait enseigné. L'attachement était prohibé dans l'Ordre Jedi. En tant que maître, il devrait lui faire des remontrances, lui ordonner de quitter la chambre de Obi-Wan, l'obliger à s'éloigner de lui, tout comme il l'avait fait lui-même avec Tahl, il y a des années, son seul et unique amour, la femme pour qui il aurait donné sa vie et son cœur, s'il n'était pas un Jedi. Mais il l'était, ils avaient dû faire des sacrifices, aujourd'hui, encore, il gardait des cicatrices de cette relation refoulée.

Cependant, les temps ont changé. Qui-Gon a souffert de ses erreurs, de sa séparation avec Obi-Wan, il a vu Anakin grandir. De par le fait qu'il avait connu sa mère, son Padawan actuel avait toujours eu du mal à gérer ses émotions. Quant à Obi-Wan, il était libre d'aimer, et cette liberté ne devrait pas lui être interdit à cause d'un simple Code d'individus doués de pouvoirs.

Aujourd'hui, il avait réalisé à quel point son ancien apprenti comptait pour lui et ce, depuis toujours. Il avait mal agi, il l'avait abandonné, il l'avait mis de côté et il lui avait fait croire qu'il n'était pas important pour lui. Et Obi-Wan était parti.

S'il interdisait cette relation, s'il la condamnait, ses deux Padawan souffriraient. Mais Anakin était un Jedi, Obi-Wan était un Sénateur. Une guerre se préparait et des heures sombres les attendaient. Est-ce que leur amour survivrait ? Ou bien ils tomberaient tous les deux ?

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Qui-Gon avait l'impression que le destin de la Galaxie reposait sur les prochains mots qu'il prononcerait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qui-Gon, c'est la maman poule en fait. xD


	18. la Fin d'une ère

Il prit un certain temps à habituer ses yeux à la lumière. Son regard tomba sur une petite tresse blonde et des yeux bleus inquiets. Obi-Wan cligna des paupières en reconnaissant Anakin, le jeune Padawan de son ancien maître et son amant. Après un rapide balayage de son environnement, il se surprit à distinguer alors une chambre des Halls des guérisseurs. Ils étaient seuls.

« Hey, salut, lui souffla-Anakin doucement en caressant sa main, les portant à ses lèvres pour embrasser ses doigts.

Obi-Wan sentit son cœur se serrer et le sentiment d'amour qu'il avait envers le plus jeune s'intensifiait. Être le centre d'attention d'Anakin était beaucoup plus agréable qu'il ne paraissait. Généralement quand il était blessé, personne ne s'attardait à son chevet, personne ne lui prenait la main de cette manière. Il avait des amis sur Naboo, bien sûr, mais ses relations n'avaient jamais été aussi fortes qu'avec Anakin.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-il en voyant que le sénateur ne disait mot.

\- J'ai l'impression…d'avoir été écrasé par un bantha, murmura Obi-Wan avec un demi-sourire.

\- J'étais tellement inquiet, je suis tellement désolé, Obi, tu as été blessé…je n'ai pas pu te protéger, si j'avais été plus attentif…

\- Arrête, je suis là, tu m'as protégé, tu as tué Jango Fett…Ce n'est qu'une blessure. »

C'est là qu'il se rappela alors les circonstances de son état. Il se souvint vaguement de s'être effondré, d'avoir perdu beaucoup de sang, puis...plus rien, c'était le flou total, avant qu'il ne se réveille ici.

« Combien de temps suis-je resté inconscient ?

\- Je dirais au moins 24h, tu es resté longtemps dans une cuve de bacta, puis les sédatifs ont fait leurs travails. Maître Che dit que si Maître Qui-Gon n'avait pas réalisé les premiers soins, tu n'aurais pas survécu, finit-il d'une voix brisée.

Le Sénateur posa son regard sur les traits affligés et les larmes d'Anakin. Il ne pouvait que comprendre sa souffrance. Ainsi, il avait failli mourir, mais grâce à Qui-Gon, il avait été sauvé. Afin de rassurer le pauvre Padawan, il leva sa main pour effleurer les joues humides de son amant, qui se pencha pour lui faciliter la tâche.

« Je suis vivant et c'est ce qui compte, Anakin, chuchota-t-il tendrement.

\- Je ne sais ce que j'aurai fait, si je t'avais perdu…le même jour que maman, je n'aurai pas supporté, Obi, je n'aurai pas pu le supporter, sanglota-t-il.

\- Oh…Ani. »

Obi-Wan utilisa la Force pour libérer les quelques douleurs qui le prenaient les membres et se redressa malgré les protestations du jeune homme. Il enlaça ce dernier, l'obligeant à porter son oreille contre sa poitrine, pour lui faire écouter les battements de son cœur.

« Tu entends, je suis là, bien vivant, avec toi, alors…je t'en prie, Ani, calme toi. Je ne veux pas être la cause de ta tristesse. »

L'apprenti Jedi ferma les yeux et tenta de s'apaiser. Obi-Wan lui envoya des ondes de Force remplis d'amour qui le détendit subitement. La chaleur de son corps, le son des battements de son cœur et la main qui caressaient son dos, lui enlevèrent toutes les angoisses qu'il avait pu porter ses dernières heures.

Après un long silence, Anakin se retira doucement de l'étreinte mais garda un contact physique avec le patient, serrant les mains d'Obi-Wan dans les siennes.

« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je reste persuadé que nous devons nous marier.

\- Anakin…je ne sais pas si…

\- J'ai failli te perdre, je veux…que nous soyons lié à jamais…par les liens du mariage et pas seulement par la Force. Je veux pouvoir t'appeler mon époux, je veux être lié à jamais à toi, à ton nom, à ton identité. Je t'en prie, Obi, marions-nous. »

Il voulait lui répondre, mais peut être que la Force souhaitait encore qu'il réfléchisse encore un peu, car de nouveau, ils furent interrompu par l'entrée de Qui-Gon, accompagnée de Vokara Che qui se précipita à son chevet pour l'ausculter. Anakin soupira et se retira, se plaçant à côté de son maître. Obi-Wan pouvait ressentir sa frustration et son impatience et lui offrit un regard d'excuse.

« Je suis heureuse de vous voir réveiller, Sénateur, lui dit Vokara après avoir vérifié ses paramètres vitaux et ses cicatrices, maître Jinn a fait du bon travail.

Le jeune Sénateur leva les yeux vers le concerné et hocha la tête en signe de remerciement, gardant un silence qui en disait long. Qui-Gon lui donna un sourire chaleureux.

« Quand pourrais-je quitter le Temple ? Questionna Obi-Wan à la guérisseuse Jedi, je ne suis pas un Jedi, je n'ai rien à faire ici.

\- Peut-être mais vous restez un sensitif de la Force, et donc il est légitime pour vous que vous soyez soigné ici. Je souhaite vous garder encore un peu, la blessure a été mortelle pour vous.

\- Je veux juste rentrer chez moi et…retrouver ma famille, finit-il par dire.

La Twil'ek lui adressa un regard compatissant et empli de tendresses, lui rappelant alors ses années de Padawan où il avait très souvent fréquenté les Halls Des Guérisseurs suite à des missions plus ou dangereuses. Elle lui avait longtemps fait la morale, reprochant qu'Obi-Wan ne prenait pas assez soin de lui-même et il s'avère que même aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas changé.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, je ne peux prendre de décisions sans le conseil Jedi.

\- Qu'ai-je avoir avec le Conseil Jedi ? s'étonna Obi-Wan en se redressant un peu plus.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous étiez l'un des nôtres, Sénateur Kenobi, le conseil veut être certain que vous repartez sain et sauf. Je vais négocier votre sortie avec eux et vous pourriez retourner à Naboo par la suite. En attendant, je vous laisse au bon soin de maître Jinn et de Padawan Skywalker. »

Elle le laissa ainsi seul avec ses deux compagnons d'aventures. Obi-Wan remarqua alors que Qui-Gon avait délaissé sa cape, s'installant confortablement sur une chaise non loin de lui, tandis qu'Anakin reprit sa place précédemment, lui attrapant avec amour sa main. Ce geste fit rougir soudainement Obi-Wan, qui trouvait cela osé et terriblement déplacé de la part d'Anakin, surtout en présence de son maître.

« Ne t'en fais pas, maître Qui-Gon m'autorise à t'aimer, souffla Anakin avec un sourire.

\- Quoi ? Mais…le code…bredouilla Obi-Wan en se tournant vers le maître Jedi.

\- Je ne suis pas le conseil, Obi-Wan, lâcha-t-il, je ne ferai rien qui puisse détruire vos cœurs et je ne peux pas aller à l'encontre de la Force.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- J'ai beaucoup discuté avec mon Padawan en attendant que tu te réveilles et il m'a avoué tout ce que vous avez fait avant de venir me secourir, expliqua-t-il, j'en ai conclu que c'est grâce à la Force que vous êtes réunis et que peu importe ce que je dirai, que je m'oppose ou pas, votre lien sera puissant.

\- Vous…vous n'avez jamais accepté cela avant, protesta Obi-Wan confus.

\- J'ai eu 10 ans pour me remettre en question et je me suis promis que plus jamais, je ne ferai souffrir mes Padawan. »

Sa voix exprimait un regret profond et sincère que l'ancien Jedi ne lui connaissait pas. Il lui était à la fois reconnaissant et à la fois, chagriné. Seul son départ de l'Ordre avait pu le faire changer à ce point, était-ce une bonne chose ou bien une mauvaise chose ? Il n'eut pas le temps de se pencher plus sur la question car Anakin serra sa main plus fortement pour attirer son attention. Obi-Wan croisa alors ses yeux bleus qui semblaient briller à la lumière et c'était sans doute l'une des plus belles choses qu'il pouvait admirer.

« Obi, Maître Qui-Gon approuve notre relation. Nous n'avons rien à lui caché. »

* * *

** Quelques jours plus tard **

** Les Contrés de Lac, Naboo **

Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher, les couleurs orangés du ciel envahissaient le ciel, se reflétant sur la surface du lac, rendant le lieu propice à la petite cérémonie privée et intime qui se déroulait. Sur une terrasse, sous des arbustes, les cachant à moitié des rayons du soleil, un jeune couple exprimait les derniers mots permettant leurs unions éternelles face à un prêtre. A quelques pas d'eux, deux droïdes assistaient à la scène, enregistrant sans aucun doute ce moment, l'un était de couleurs dorés, tandis que l'autre, plus petit, était blanc et bleu, avec un voyant lumineux rouge.

Le prêtre termina de les unir, puis s'en alla tranquillement, les laissant seul.

Obi-Wan Kenobi, habillé d'un kimono blanc typique de Naboo, tendit sa main vers Anakin, qui portait uniquement sa tunique de Padawan. Ce dernier saisit les doigts de son jeune époux et se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, pour l'embrassant, finalisant définitivement leurs unions de mariage. Autour d'eux, c'était silencieux, apaisant et agréable, le jour idéal pour cet évènement.

« Je suis heureux, murmura Anakin en rompant le baiser caressant les cheveux roux relâchés d'Obi-Wan, et toi ?

\- Je le suis, Ani. »

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, se laissant guider cette fois-ci par leur cœur et ce sentiment soudain de liberté qu'ils appréciaient quand l'Univers entier ne les regardaient pas, quand personne d'autres que eux-mêmes ne comptait.

Car aujourd'hui, officiellement, bien que secrètement, le Sénateur Obi-Wan Kenobi, alias Ben Naberrie était marié à Anakin Skywalker.

.

A quelques mètres, juste en face de la baie vitrée menant à l'intérieur de la villa, deux silhouettes avaient assistés à ce mariage secret, en tant que témoins vivants. Qui-Gon Jinn et Padmé Amidala Naberrie.

Ils s'étaient retirés un peu plus loin pour permettre aux jeunes mariés de profiter de cette intimité qui leur sera bientôt rare dans l'avenir. Qui-Gon fixait avec nostalgie et affection ses deux Padawan. Il n'avait aucun envie de les différencier. C'étaient ses deux Padawan, ses deux fils, ses deux enfants. Il souhaitait leur bonheur et il ferait en sorte que ce mariage perdure dans le temps jusqu'à que la Force ait décidé de les séparer.

Lorsqu'ils s'embrassèrent, Qui-Gon détourna son regard et remarqua alors Padmé qui l'observait avec douceur et curiosité.

« Je suis surpris que vous les soutenez, je pensais que les Jedi dénonceraient immédiatement leur relation, confessa-t-elle honnêtement.

Depuis leur arrivée sur Naboo, il avait très peu échangé avec elle. A ses yeux, elle n'était plus une jeune reine fragile, elle semblait plus assurée et plus mature. Des années de politique l'avaient forgé et Qui-Gon était rassuré de constater que Naboo détenait de très bons dirigeants.

\- Je l'aurai sans doute fait il y a 10 ans, avoua-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a changé ?

\- J'ai failli les perdre définitivement. »

Il se souviendra toujours de ce moment où il avait ses mains sur la blessure sanglante d'Obi-Wan et du regard terrifié d'Anakin face à la crainte de voir succomber son amant. Obi-Wan avait failli mourir et Anakin aurait souffert. Qui-Gon était persuadé que l'un ne pouvait vivre sans l'autre. Il avait entraperçu la Force de ce lien puissant.

« Quand Obi-Wan m'a quitté pour rester sur Naboo, poursuivit-il, j'ai…je me suis senti vide, brisé et je m'étais promis qu'Anakin ne connaîtrait jamais cet homme qui avait abandonné Obi-Wan, je veux qu'ils soient heureux, je veux leur bonheur.

\- Vous serez obligé de mentir à l'Ordre Jedi.

\- Cela n'est pas un problème.

\- Jusqu'où irez-vous pour les protéger, Maître Jinn ?

\- Je suivrai la Force et la Force m'indique que ces deux-là auront un rôle à jouer dans l'avenir. Je veillerai sur eux comme mes propres fils.

\- Ben m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, il vous aime et a beaucoup de respect pour vous.

\- Je ne mérite pas sa dévotion.

\- Peu importe ce que vous pensez, Ben est comme ça, il ne peut s'empêcher d'aimer, il a toujours été gentil et bienveillant, c'est pour cela que notre peuple l'a accepté les bras ouverts. Il a fait des choses incroyables pour Naboo.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. Obi-Wan a toujours été ainsi…et je l'ai vu trop tard. Je suis heureux qu'Anakin se soit trouvé en lui. »

Padmé esquissa un sourire triste, ressentant alors tout l'amour paternel que le maître Jedi a développé pour le couple. Elle le savait honnête et elle était certaine qu'il tiendrait sa promesse. Son frère adoptif méritait le bonheur et elle voulait être certaine qu'il soit bien entouré. Tant de souffrances il avait pu traverser et enfin, on l'autorisait à connaître le véritable amour.

Pourtant, alors que les rayons du soleil disparaissaient, les traits de Qui-Gon s'assombrirent.

« Ils vont devoir être fort, car une guerre se prépare, l'Obscurité ne va pas tarder à s'abattre sur nous. Une guerre qui nous dépassera tous. »

Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux, levant les yeux vers le couple qui avait fini par s'enlacer. C'était une image belle à voir, surtout suite à cette prémonition du Maître Jedi.

« Je suis certaine qu'ils vont surmonter cela, nous devons avoir confiance en leur amour.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ainsi se termine cette fanfic. 
> 
> Une suite prochaine est envisagée dans une autre fanfic, mais pas pour l'instant. 
> 
> J'espère que cela vous a plu. :)


End file.
